Truth in the Lie
by Demonqueen82
Summary: A lie forced her hand A lie brought her here Truth will keep her here
1. June 21st

**June 21st**

I slam the truck door shut and clench the metal bat in my hand so tight, I'm sure I'm drawing blood.

Without even a glance at the girl that I had pretty much forced into the truck to come with me, I stalk into Sam's house unable to calm down.

I had seen all the bikes in the yard, including the one I helped him rebuild and knew without a doubt that he was there.

"Bella!" Emily says with a slightly forced smile when she comes out of the kitchen and sees me, that is until she notices the look on my face and the stranger behind me.

I walk right by her before she can ask what's going on.

She tolerates me and I hate her. Any woman that knowingly would go after a man that already had a girlfriend is untrustworthy to me.

By the sound of laughter, I have a good feeling that he is in the backyard with everyone else.

I stand on the porch, swallow the bile that has risen in my throat, looking at mostly his group of friends until my eyes stop on him.

"Bella? I didn't know that you were coming over today?" Sam says standing up and moving to meet me when I get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Get out of my way." I say roughly, hurt and hate clear in my tone.

He must have seen it in my eyes because he raised his hands in surrender and moved out of the way.

I make my way over to stand in front of him. In a few moments, it will be his pack and a handful of my friends.

"Hey, babe." Jacob says with his signature grin, standing. "What's up?"

Paul starts laughing uncontrollably.

I have a feeling that at least one person has noticed that I was holding a metal bat.

"Bella looks a little pissed, what you do, Baby Alpha?" Paul jokes using the term that he and Jared had come up with when Jake thought he should have been the one to take over the Pack when Billy had stepped down as Alpha, pointing at the bat and everyone starts laughing.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't find out?" I hiss out causing every single one of them to stop laughing and look at me in confusion.

Jacob looks around, confused and a little worried, "W..what are you talking about?" he stutters backing away.

"Your side bitch. You know that girl that you've been sleeping with while fucking me." I can feel the unshed tears in my eyes.

Jacob has the smarts to take another step back. "Bella, you know me. You know that I wouldn't cheat on you. I want you to be my woman, my wife, my imprint. I love only you."

"Really…? You want her to be your imprint?" the attractive girl in question says coming out of Sam's house, without even turning around, I knew that she was crying by the look of clear shame on his face.

I hated that word, imprint. Personally, I would have rather been called old lady.

When Sam had taken over the Pack, he had decided that calling their woman an imprint sounded better than old lady. He reasoned that it was what his grandfather had called his grandmother when he had been in the Pack. If it worked then it should be that way now.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Marissa. Jacob told her that she was going to be his imprint the instant I started a relationship with someone else." I hiss staring at him.

I could hear as Marissa fall to her knees, her sobs almost too much to bear.

She truly thought that what I told her was a lie.

"I had a feeling that you would try to deny everything, so I made her come with me so she could hear it for herself. Until this very moment, she thought I was being a lying, spiteful bitch since apparently you dumped me days before the two of you met, a couple of months ago." I hiss before swinging the bat at him, luckily hitting him upside the head hard enough to cause him to land on the ground holding his head.

"BELLA!" everyone screams and a few rush forward.

Quil grabs me when I raise the bat to hit him again. Embry pulls the bat out of my hand once I am trapped in Quil's arms.

"I told you!" Leah calls out with a sneer. "I knew that something was going on with him!"

Jacob sits up still holding his head, luckily there isn't any blood but it's clear that he is upset about being found out. "Bella, I love you..not her. She means nothing to me."

"That didn't stop you from sleeping with both of us! God.. did you even shower before you climbed into my bed after being in hers?!" I cry from Quil's hold.

I look around at everyone else.

Emily must have come out since she is sitting on the porch trying to comfort Marissa and looking at Jake in utter disdain.

Leah seems to be holding Seth back from going after Jacob.

Jared and Sam are just staring at Jacob in complete and utter shock.

Embry is looking at him with a look of pure disgust.

Even though Quil is holding me, I can feel him vibrating in anger.

Paul is the one that surprises me when he stalks away from where he was standing and punches Jacob, knocking him back down.

"I'm done..." I mutter pulling myself out of Quil's arms. Quil doesn't even bother to stop me, I had a feeling my cousin didn't care if I harmed Jacob again.

I can't do this any longer, I needed to have my say but right now Edward fucking Cullen looks like a saint compared to him.

"Bells…" Jacob says staring up at me.

"Stop…. you...you don't get to call me that ever again. You chose to cheat on me….instead of manning up and telling me that you wanted someone else... You cheated and lied. You know how I feel about liars. You went from her bed to mine and vice versa. I am thanking everything that is holy that I demanded you use condoms." I say before turning and all but run back to my truck, tears running down my face.

I fall to my knees at the truck and wrap my arms around my waist trying to hold myself together.

"Come on, Swan. Let's get you home." Paul says helping me to my feet.

He all but places me into my truck. He doesn't say a word as I sob the entire ride home.

Paul pulls into the driveway. "You going to be okay?"

"Four months…" I whispered finally looking at him.

"What?" he asks confusion clear on his face.

"He's been sleeping with the two of us for nearly four months. By the way she was talking, I have a feeling that she was a virgin too...she thought that none of you wanted to meet her. That because of me... all of you hated her. He told her about me..said that we broke up before he met her, that we were better as friends..and all of you didn't feel up meeting her yet since it was too soon..that you were loyal to me. That he was giving all of us time to get use to the fact that he was in a new relationship before he brought her around." I whimper.

"How did you even find out?" he asks placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I was getting some stuff for the house and she followed me into the store. She came up to me, sweetly asking that I get over them being together because she wanted to get to know all of you, that I was just a friend while she was his 'imprint'."

"Swan…" Paul said unsure.

"How could he claim to love me and sleep with both us? Lie to each of us?" I cry.

Paul pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asks finding us, still in my truck, a little while later.

"Dad…" I whimper softly, raising my head.

I know it's a little kid move but at this moment all I want is for him to make things better.

Charlie doesn't say a word, just helps me out of the truck and into the house.

"Would you tell me why Bella is heartbroken? Again." Charlie sneers at Paul as he leaves me sitting on the couch to look at him.

I look at Paul with tears in my eyes and nod.

Taking a deep breath, "She found out that Jacob has been seeing another girl...that he's…."

"He's been sleeping with someone else at the same time he's been sleeping with my kid." Charlie seethes, his face slowly changing color.

"You knew?" I ask softly looking up at him.

"I know that he has spent the night and that you don't always stay with Leah when you have claimed to be. I am a cop but you're going to be twenty-one soon and you're not in high school anymore. I might not have liked the fact that Jake had joined up with the Pack without talking to you about what it would mean for your relationship but you were happy and that was all that mattered."

I nod and start crying again.

I hear Charlie all but push Paul out of the house.

I feel him sit down next to me, still feeling like a little kid I lay my head down on his lap and let him comfort me.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep or passed out because when I open my eyes the sun has disappeared and I have a blanket over me.

Listening, I could hear Charlie arguing with someone in the kitchen. I slowly get up and make my way there.

"I don't care…. No, Billy. It's done…. You tell your son that if he comes within ten feet of this house. I will shoot him and I will not miss." I hear him yell into the phone before slamming the receiver down.

"Dad?" I say softly joining him in the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo. Sorry if I woke you." he says trying to calm down.

"Wasn't you." I say softly. "Billy?" I asks motioning to the phone.

"Yeah, seems he had no idea about Jacob's little friend until Embry brought him home today and told him what had happened. He actually said that I shouldn't be mad at the boy, that he couldn't help it. That it's normal behavior. That I should be glad that he got it out of his system now instead of later. Which is funny since I know that Sarah would have cut off his balls if he dared step out on her." he scoffs out turning to look outside.

"Yeah, couldn't help sleeping with both of us for months. Telling both of us lies." I seethe still pissed and sad.

Not sure if I wanted to cry, yell or hit something.

"Renee called. Don't be mad but I told her about all this, she wants you to give her a call. I ordered pizza before Billy called. If you want to take a shower to wake up before calling your mom..you have time." he tells me without turning around.

I nod and head upstairs to my room to grab something to change into. My eye catches my bulletin board as I grab a pair of sleep shorts and a 'Star Wars' tank top.

Slowly, like I did when Edward and I broke up, I took down all the photos that had just me and Jacob or Jacob by himself. I place them in the same box that the pictures of Edward and I are in. Leaving only group shots up on the board.

My eye caught the photo from the summer before Edward and I broke up. It was in the field and shockingly Jacob was there with us that day. While he had completely hated that I had been dating Edward, he actually liked the rest of them and their friends Laurent, Tori and James. I was all but in Rose's lap with her wrapped around me and Jasper had his arm through mine. I hated that I couldn't really show off these photos since Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett looked different than what everyone else was use to.

I sighed missing them once again.

I smiled softly looking at the shots I took of Jasper with Alice and Rose with Emmett.

I loved the smile on Jasper's face as he held onto Alice. Emmett had this look in his eye as if daring anyone to try to take Rose away from him. I hope that one of these days I am able to find a love like that.

Maybe I should just date older guys instead of younger ones or my own age. Maybe I will have a lesser chance of repeating my mistakes.

After an extremely long shower with another crying jag and eating, I finally pick up the phone to call Renee.

"Baby…." Renee says after the first ring.

She must have been waiting for me to call.

"Hi mom..ummm I hear that you know what happened today." I say softly as Charlie comes into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge before leaving the room.

"Yeah...how did you find out?" she asks.

I can hear the 'tell me everything' in her voice.

"Marissa..the girl..she bumped into me in the store. Jacob had given her a song and dance that he had broken up with me a day or so before he even met her and all our friends didn't want to meet her until I gave the okay. She asked if getting to know her would make it easier... when she figured out the same time as me that he had gone from her bed to mine or from mine to hers afterwards…." I say breaking down slowly.

"Bella...honey..I can honestly say that I'm surprised Charlie isn't down in La Push hanging Jacob up by his toe nails. He has a lot more restraint than I give him credit for." Renee stated.

"I know what you mean. I did hit him with a baseball bat." I say, smiling at the memory of him falling to the ground.

"Phil says that a good use of a bat." Renee says with a laugh.

I can hear Phil in the background hoping I didn't damage the bat.

I smile slightly before wrapping an arm around my waist and leaning against the wall.

"Are you doing okay about the other thing?" she asks.

It takes me a moment to figure out that she is talking about finding out that Charlie wasn't my biological dad.

"Yeah...I'm not really mad anymore. At the time, you truly thought dad was my dad. I get why neither of you told me." I tell her ignoring the fact that my eyes are starting to water again.

It seems that Renee hadn't suspected that she had been pregnant when she met Charlie. Both of them had thought that I was born early.

During one of my hospital visits when I was younger, it was found out that Charlie wasn't my father. He hadn't cared. I was his daughter, DNA didn't matter to him. They had decided to wait until I was eighteen to tell me but had put it off after everything with Edward and the Cullens having to leave town when certain things were found out about Carlisle. I hadn't reacted well when they had told me but was slowly getting use to it.

"Good...You're still just taking those online classes, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, figured it would be easier since I'm not sure what my plan is." I say softly thankful for the change of subject.

"How would you feel about getting out of Forks and away from La Push for a couple months or perhaps longer? Before you ask I already talked with Charlie about it and he says whatever you decide, he will support."

"What are you talking about?" I ask turning to stare at Charlie who is now watching me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Your great grandmother passed away, baby and left…. the two of us her house. I'm a little surprised that she left us anything since it's been years since I've seen the woman. Unfortunately, I can't get away right now to look at the house, pack up her belongings and clean it out. Phil and I were wondering if you would like to go there, clean the house out, make sure things are up to code and if you want, you can stay there while you try to figure things out."

"Dad's okay with this?" I ask as Charlie starts to nod.

"Sweetie, it was his idea. I told him about the house and he suggested this arrangement."

"When would you want me to be there?" I ask as Charlie stands and comes to stand with me, understanding clear on his face.

"As soon as you can. Make a road trip out of it. Use that time to think and heal." she says.

"I'll do it. Where is the house?" I respond, actually feeling better than I did a few hours ago.

"Charming. It's in California." Renee tells me.


	2. June 28th

**AN - Yes I have created another SOA/Twilight**

 **I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

 **June 28th**

"You have enough gas money? Your gun?" Charlie asks one more time as I place the last bag into the new jeep.

After going back and forth for a few days, I had taken the truck and traded it in. The jeep was less than ten years old and in good condition. Unlike the truck, it would make the entire trip and last before I'll need to have it serviced. Also, I didn't want Jacob or his father to claim that I had stolen the truck that they had given me when I leave the state.

Charlie had gotten me a P220 DAK. After making sure to get me a permit to carry and take it across state lines. He reminded me to check in with the Charming police department within ten days of getting there to update the permit. He had made sure to bring me to the gun range before he had given it to me. He had put a photo of Jacob on the target, I had a headshot nearly every time.

I knew that it was a way for him to feel better about me being far from home.

"I'm good. Are you sure that you're okay with this?" I had asked him that question multiple times over the last few days.

He really doesn't need to know about the envelope of money that was left for me at the Cullen house.

"Yeah, you need to get away for awhile. Get some space between you and Jacob." he says nodding.

"Dad, I'm leaving the state. That's a good amount of space." I say hugging him one more time.

"I'm going to miss you, kiddo." he says roughly.

"Me too. Go, you need to get to work." I say brushing the stray tear out of my eye with the sleeve of my 'Mariners' top.

"Take your time, don't rush. The house will still be there no matter how long it takes you to get there." he says nodding and after another hug gets into his cruiser and drives off.

"Thought he would never leave." Leah says with a slight grin as she comes out from behind the house. "You're really leaving." she says looking at the full backseat.

"I need to get out of here. I love you guys but the thought of accidentally bumping into the two of them together, makes me sick to my stomach." I tell her.

"You don't have to worry about that. I heard from a reliable source that she is staying away from him, she wants nothing to do with him at all. She refuses to be with a man that cheats and lies to people he claims to love." she tells me with an evil grin.

"I know it's wrong but good for her." I say leaning against the hood. My wrist felt empty without my usual bracelet but the thought of wearing it hurt. It was currently packed away until I could stand looking at it again. I play with the necklace that I had found in Alice's bedroom. A tag that says "What doesn't kill me better run" with a small gun and top of a bullet shell pendants.

"No one is talking to him, not even Embry. Of course, Emily and Kim are worried now. If Jake, the most faithful man there is, could sleep with someone else, what's to stop Jared or Sam from doing the same thing to them, if they haven't already." Leah huffs out, rolling her eyes.

I scoff, "Wow, way to make my ex cheating on me about you."

"I know right." Leah says with a laugh. "I think I'm actually going to miss you, Swan. You are the only sane one of us."

"I'm going to miss you too." I tell her honestly.

"Here." she says as she hands me two CDs.

"What are these?" I ask taking them.

"Music that helped me when I found out about my girlfriend hooking up with someone else less than a week after we split. You know, I'm glad that you are doing something for yourself." Leah tells me.

"Do me a favor?" I ask.

Leah nods.

"Check in on Charlie. He's still pissed at Billy since he 'supported' Jacob in all of this."

"If I don't, I'm sure my mom will." Leah says with a knowing grin. Both of us had noticed the small flirtation going on between the two of them over the past few months.

I nod.

Straightening, "Tell the rest of the Pack that I love 'em and will miss 'em. I'll give one of you a call in a couple days or so." I say before hugging Leah.

"I will. Drive safe." Leah says before turning and walking away.

I take one long look at the house that had been my home for the last few years before getting into the jeep and driving away.

* * *

 **Au** **gust 3rd**

I turned down the street of the house.

I had passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign not that long ago.

Hopefully, Gemma Morrow, who was currently holding onto the keys until I got into town, would be there waiting for me.

The lawyer had gotten me in contact with her when I had started my trip so that she knew it was going to be a while before I reached Charming.

I had called her last night and told her that I should be in town sometime today.

It had taken me longer to get to Charming from Forks than I thought it would. Technically, it should have only taken a few days but I needed time for myself. I took my time driving, enjoying my road trip, making numerous stops and taking photos.

I know that when Charlie sees the newest additions, he was going to be upset. I had yet to tell him about them and I was putting it off as long as I could.

I look down at my wrist with a slight smile. The instant I was able I went straight to a tattoo shop near Tacoma. I rolled my shoulder thinking about both my new tattoos.

The small pack symbol resting just over the scar from the catalyst to the Cullens leaving. I loved how the artist used the scar to appear almost like claw marks.

The guy's name had been Happy of all things. He showed me all these smiley face tattoos on his chest and just smirked when I asked if they meant anything.

Since I was his last client of the day, he had tried to get me to go with him to a bar or something after he had finished explaining how to care for both of them but it had been too soon to try anything.

Leah had been a little confused about the one on my wrist when I had sent her and the others a picture of it but Quil, Seth and Paul had gotten the meaning behind it.

It was a reminder that there is more than one way to be able to hurt me and leave a mark.

All of them had loved the string of bells that looked like bullet shells and feathers that went from my shoulder down my back, stopping at the top of my hip.

I pulled into the driveway. Two women were standing by the door.

"Hi." I say when I reach them. "Are one of you Gemma?"

"I am." one of the women says stepping forward after she finishes staring at me.

Since I knew that I was going to be doing cleaning and had been in the jeep for hours, I was wearing the hockey shirt that Emmett had left for me, with McCarty written on the back, a simple grey tank and a pair of jean shorts.

"I'm Bella." I say holding out my hand.

Gemma smiles and moves forward, ignoring my hand to hug me. "It's good to see you again. I bet you don't remember me. You and your mom stayed with me for a few days when you were very young."

I bite my lip wishing I could remember. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Gemma says pulling back a little but keeps her hands on my arms as she looks me over. "You're what? Nineteen now?"

"No..um twenty. I'll be twenty-one next month." I tell her.

"So you drove all the way from your dad's house? Where is that?" Gemma asks moving away as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a key ring.

"Forks, Washington. I stopped a lot. Needed to take my time, enjoy the time to myself." I say as she hands me the keys.

"Bad breakup?" the other woman asks as I unlock the door.

I nod, "After about a year and a half, I found out that he had been sleeping with someone else for months."

"Ouch. Hope you did something to him." Gemma says.

"Metal baseball bat to the head." I say with a smile as I turn on a lightand step inside.

I laugh as I take in how full the house is. Seems being a pack rat runs in the family.

"That sounds like something Renee would have approved of or done herself." the other woman says with a grin.

"Did you know my mom too?" I ask turning to look at her.

"I remember her from when she was younger than you, when she would come stay with her grandmother." she says with a smile. "Oh, I'm Luann."

"This is going to take you awhile." Gemma says looking around.

"I've got time." I say thankful that I didn't have anything that I needed to rush back too.

"The electric is on and there is also internet." Luann tells me.

"There is a pool in the backyard, your grandmother had someone come by regularly to check it but I don't think they have come by anytime lately so it might need to be cleaned." Gemma says.

I nod as I try to walk further into the living room.

"You know..if you want, you could come to my son's house tonight. We are having a get together since my grandson is finally coming home from the hospital. You could meet some of the guys and some of the girls. I'm sure one or more of them would have no problem helping if they got to know you." Gemma says smiling at me.

It doesn't escape my notice that Luann looks at her funny.

"Can I think about it?" I ask looking around. While the thought of help sounded good, I had a feeling Gemma had another motive for inviting me over.

"Of course, if you decide to come. Give me a call and I'll give you directions." Gemma says with a smile as she and Luann leave.

* * *

After spending most of the day just trying to make paths through the house so that I could move around and getting a talking to from a good sounding board, I gave Gemma a call and got the address for her son's house.

I pulled to a stop behind someone's truck. I look over at the couple talking at the car on the other side of the road.

The guy is helping the woman with two kids getting out of the car. I ran my hand through my now shoulder length hair. I had nearly dyed it blonde but after talking with the hairdresser, I had put in blonde highlights instead.

"Excuse me?" I call out to them as I walk over, hoping to catch them before they head inside.

"You lost?" the guy asks looking at me. I falter for a moment.

Holy shit... he's huge. I think he might even be bigger than a few of the guys back in Forks. What the hell do they feed people out here?!

"Hope not. I'm looking for Gemma?" I ask swallowing my nervousness.

"She's inside. Follow us." the woman says with a soft smile as she heads towards the house. "I'm Donna by the way." she says to me. "This is Opie, Kenny and Ellie."

"Bella." I tell her. I freeze for a moment when I notice all the kuttes.

Could…? Nay.

I follow Donna through the crowd of people to the kitchen. Opie and the two kids head over to an older guy with an oxygen tank.

"Gemma." Donna calls out.

"Donna, you made it. Opie and the kids with you?" Gemma says turning to look at the two of us.

"Went right to Piney. This young lady was looking for you." Donna says motioning her head to me with a small smile.

"Bella." Gemma says with a huge smile and pulls me into a hug. I am suddenly thankful that I changed my clothes and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black boots that lace up to my knees and a **Harley Davidson** halter top under a over-sized grey sweater that fell off one shoulder when I looked at what the other women were wearing.

"Are you hungry? We've cooked for an army. And luckily Jax and Wendy just got here a little bit ago before it all disappeared." she asks motioning to the food and over to the corner behind me where a woman was holding a baby.

This would be a snack to some of the guys back home. I think with a smile looking at the food spread out on the counter. "I could eat."

"Luann, can you make her up a plate?" she asks without turning around.

She nods and starts piling food on a plate for me.

"Bells?" a voice calls out from behind me. I turn and laugh softly.

"You know her?" a blonde guy next to him asks.

"Hey….Happy." I say softly moving towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here, girly?" Happy asks giving me a quick hug, picking me up off the floor a little.

"I told you that I was leaving town to take care of some stuff for my mom." I reply when he places me on the floor and moves away from me.

"You've met?" Gemma asks looking at each of us, a slight frown on her face.

"Happy did my tats." I tell her turning slightly so she could see myshoulder and held out my wrist.

"Nice." the blonde says checking them out. I notice him giving me a once over.

After everything that I dealt with Edward and Jacob, it felt good to get those looks.

"Hey baby." an older guy joins us.

"Clay..meet Bella. Marie's granddaughter." she says.

"Oh shit." Clay says looking at me as he starts to laugh softly. "Isn't she like seventeen or something?"

"Twenty." Gemma tells him with a slight glare.

"Oh….fuck me." I say a little louder than I planned as a spark of recognition hits.

"Clay?" Gemma asks annoyed pulling away from him with a cold glare.

"Nope not me…" he says raising his hands in defense.

Gemma, the blonde and Happy look at him in confusion. Even Donna and Luann are giving him a weird look.

"Can I get a beer?" a voice calls out as he enters the room.

Bright blue eyes widen as they notice me.

"Funny meeting you here." I say with a smirk.


	3. August 3rd

**Warning Slight NSFW or reading around children should be avoided**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **I smiled as I sent off a text to everyone with photos of the tattoo on my back.**

 **With Leah's words about doing something for myself in my head, I had stopped at this tattoo parlor near Tacoma and gotten two tattoos.**

 **I had planned only to get the one on my back but after hearing about the breakup Happy, the artist, had an idea that I loved. It had hurt like a bitch but both of them looked amazing now that they had healed.**

 **The phone starts ringing as I slip my new top on. I hit the speaker so I can talk and finish dressing at the same time.**

 **"Hello?" I say wondering if it's going to be one of the Pack or one of the others.**

 **"Dammit Swan, I don't know about the others but I am going to have a hard time not showing off the pics of those tattoos. Are you hoping that we'll give that little shit a heart attack?!" Paul says laughing.**

 **"It's possible but if you want telling him that I plan on going to a bar could do it though." I say with a smirk.**

 **"You going to get drunk or get some, baby girl?" Leah calls out laughing as Quil tries to shush her, I can hear Seth laughing in the background.**

 **"Maybe both. I just finished getting dressed. Should I tell you what I'm wearing or just send a photo?" I ask biting my lip as I take in my outfit.**

 **A silver sparkle racer back style top that shows off my back tattoo pair with a pair of skin tight black shorts and a pair of sparkle black heels. The heels were a little higher than I was use to but I needed to get out of my comfort zone.**

 **"Photo!" all four of them yell.**

 **I pick up the phone, snap a front and back view of my outfit and send it off to them.**

 **"BELLA!" Leah exclaims a few minutes later. "Why do those shorts look painted on and where are the pantie lines?!"**

 **"Maybe since they feel like they are and….I'm not wearing anything." I say with a grin.**

 **"We're going to kill him, plain and simple….and I don't feel bad about it at all." Quil mutters loud enough for me to hear.**

 **"This is gonna be fun.." I hear Seth sing-song.**

 **"We're going to hang up now before you get us in trouble." Paul says the smirk clear in his voice.**

 **"Like telling you that I plan on getting laid tonight by someone that knows what the hell they are doing?" I ask very innocently.**

 **I laugh as I hear the boys groaning and Leah laughing before they hang up.**

 **I fix the black lace choker so that it's not too tight on my throat and throw on my necklace from Alice. I dig through the small bag on the bed and take out the leather cuff bracelet that was from Jasper, putting it on my other wrist. I finish getting ready and slip a ID plus some money into my back pocket and grab the room key before heading out. Luckily the bar is right around the corner from the motel.**

 **The bar was smoky and loud when I stepped inside but I didn't care. I went straight to the bar and before I could even order a beer "ID." the bartender said the instant I attempted to open my mouth.**

 **I reached into my pocket and pulled out the 'Isabella Whitlock' ID that had been left for me in Alice and Jasper's room when I had gone to the house a few days before heading out.**

 **Not sure why but if felt like a way to finally close that chapter of my life. I still cared for them and understood why the left, I had told them to go but it was time to move on.**

 **Alice had left a note saying that she hoped that I would be at the house one day and thanked me not blaming Jasper for the argument that had lead to the catalyst for my relationship with Edward to end. She also promised that she and the rest of the family would not contact me unless I contacted them first, making sure to leave all of their new phone numbers. She also let me know that nearly everyone had left things for me in their rooms. Edward was the only person that didn't intentionally leave me anything however she told me the combination to the safe he had in his room and anything in it belonged to me.**

 **The guy nods.**

 **"Whatcha want?" he asks handing the ID back to me.**

 **"Beer...Sam Adams if you have it." I tell him.**

 **The guy smirks and places a beer in front of me.**

 **I take it and head out to the dance floor, taking sips as I dance.**

 **I ignore the bikers in the corner that hoot and holler at some of the girls that try to get close to them.**

 **I smirk at one with striking blue eyes when I catch him staring at me as he smokes and turn my back to him to head back to the bar for another drink. If I happen to sway my ass a little bit more than normal no one here is going to notice or care.**

 **I'm on my third beer when I feel a hand rest on my hip and a body press against my back. I feel the leather against my back. I look over at the bikers and notice that blue eyes is gone.**

 **Smirking and shaking my head, I move forward only to have the guy pull me back against him.**

 **"Care to dance?" a husky voice asks in my ear.**

 **I look over my shoulder and get caught by his eyes.**

 **"Sure." I said smiling softly and stayed facing away from him but kept my back pressed against him. I could feel that he was already excited. Looks like I am going to get lucky tonight.**

 **"I'm Tig." he breathed into my ear.**

 **"Bells." I say and let him turn me to face him.**

* * *

Gemma looks between us.

"Tig, you remember Bella, right? Marie's twenty year old granddaughter. Renee's daughter." she all but hisses my age and my mom's name at him.

Tig's eyes go even wider and he pales slightly, "But...you..bar..drinking?"

I shrug, rolling my eyes and laughing softly. "It's called a fake ID."

Clay is trying to keep a straight face and failing as he pulls Gemma closer to him. More than likely to keep Gemma from strangling Tig.

Donna and Luann look ready to fall to the floor laughing as well. As were the few other women that were still in the kitchen.

Happy and the blonde don't bother hiding their smirks at Tig squirming under Gemma's glare.

* * *

 **He pulls my top off as I push his kutte to the floor, not wanting to stop kissing him as his hands roam all over my body.**

 **I pull his shirt out of his jeans and stop kissing to concentrate on unbuttoning his jeans so I can wrap my hand around him.**

 **I whimper as he grips my hair and pushes me down.**

 **Kneeling at his feet, his fingers are wrapped in my hair as I pull his pants down. Licking my lips, I look up at him and slowly start giving him a blow job.**

 **I smirked around him as I heard him hiss my name.**

 **Jake might have been the only guy I had ever been with but according to what Paul and Quil had overheard one day, I could suck cock as good as a porn star.**

 **Seems Tig thought the same as he gripped my hair tighter as I teased deep throating him.**

* * *

"The two of you met in a bar?" Gemma asks looking at me in utter shockand delight.

I nod not ashamed of anything that I had done that night.

Clay looks at Tig and starts laughing.

"I think you broke him." the blonde says grinning at me.

"You okay there, Tig?" Clay asks all but laughing his ass off.

* * *

 **I clung to the sheets, arching my back trying to get him deeper.**

 **"Harder…" I whimpered and looked up at him.**

 **He smirked before sliding his hands underneath me and slowed his pace.**

 **"Fuck me faster…" I whimpered trying to increase the pace.**

 **"Beg me.." he hissed plunging into to me.**

 **Filling me more than I have ever been filled before. He moves so that he is lying perfectly still on top of me.**

 **"Please..please..fuck ..." I whimper looking at him with half open eyes.**

 **"Good girl." he smirks before he starts up again.**

* * *

"You're Renee's kid? You're twenty?" Tig asks suddenly annoyed as the shock seems to wear off.

"Sorry...but yeah. I am." I say biting my lip.

"I'm sorry but there is no way in HELL that a twenty year old is that skilled at blow jobs. Even if she is Renee's kid." he says looking at me like I am lying.

"Hate to tell you this but I must be a mother fucking natural since you were only the second guy that I have ever fucking been with!" I all but yell at him, extremely pissed off.

Unfortunately that gets everyone's attention.

Clay and the blonde that I had yet to be introduced to nearly choke on the sip of beer that they had been drinking while Gemma just stares at all of us with a weird smile on her face.

Happy just grins not shocked since my mouth had been going into overdrive while he did my tattoos.

"People are fucking morons." Happy says giving my body a once over and shaking his head.

"Bella!" Gemma exclaims as she grabs me and pulls me away from them, down the hall to a nursery. Luann and Donna not that far behind us.

I pulled my arm out of her hold the instant we get into the room, "What?"

"What was that?" she asks as Donna closes the door behind us.

Biting my lip, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that. He pissed me off. Since I give really good head, I have to be older." I say rolling my eyes.

"Tig has a screw loose." she says sitting down in a rocking chair in the corner. "But what I meant was Tig only being the second person that you've been with? You are a knockout. Were the guys where you were living... castrated?"

"Honey...if you were a couple years older, I would be trying to hire you. You have a look that many men enjoy." Luann tells me.

"I know what you mean. I've seen Juice, Happy and even Jax all give her the once over. He doesn't think I saw but Opie gave her a quick look." Donna says with a smile.

"Hire?" I ask confused.

"Porn, babygirl. Luann has a rule of not hiring anyone under twenty-two. Now please explain." Gemma says giving Luann a glare.

"Oh." I say not sure if I was embarrassed or not. "Since I always took care of Renee, I never really had the time to date. I was a little too busymaking sure we had a roof over our heads while she bounced from one hobby to another. When I moved in with Charlie, not many guys wanted to deal with a father that was licensed to carry and could cover up their murder if they fucked up. My first boyfriend was a self centered, living in denial, little prude that didn't do anything other give me a peck evenbehind closed doors. Hell, his cousin got further than he did on accident. We broke up after only being together for about eight months when the shit hit the fan and his family had to move out of state. After a few months of self loathing that there has to be something wrong with me for a seventeen year old not to be interested in sex, I got together withJacob. Who was the son of Charlie's best friend." I wasn't telling them everything about why Edward had ended his relationship with me but this was not the time to get into it.

"That's the one that cheated on you?" Luann asks.

I nod and sit on a small couch that is in the room, dropping my bag next to my feet. "I was with him for nearly a year and a half. We were each other's first. For about four months...he would go from her bed to mineand vice versa. The poor girl thought that none of our friends wanted to meet her since he told her that we had broken up a few days before they met and it wouldn't be right for him to already be in a new relationship." I scoff.

"Little prick." Gemma mutters as Luann nods.

Even Donna frowns at that little tidbit.

"Less than a week after finding out, I was on the road heading here. My friend, Leah had made a comment about doing something for myself. So I stopped at a tattoo shop, met Happy when he did my back tattoo. Poor guy got to listen to me bitch while he did it and he suggested this one." I told her rubbing my thumb over my wrist.

"That one means something doesn't it?" Donna asks.

"When I was with my first boyfriend, I got hurt shortly before he left town." I say showing them the scar, "When Jacob decided that fucking around was a bright idea, a part of me really needed a way to show that there is more than one way to hurt a person. The symbol is something that represents his tribe and his MC, Happy was able to use my scar to make it appear clawed up since Jacob claims they are descended from wolves."

"Fitting." Gemma says with a nod.

"Happy thought so too. He did both of them himself and..if it hadn't been so soon after Jacob's fuck up, I would have taken him up on his offer...to go out." I say with a slight smirk.

Donna tries to cover her laugh as Gemma and Luann smirk, all of them knowing exactly what Happy had wanted.

Gemma rolls her eyes, "How did you meet Tig?"

"Once, I figured that it had been enough time, I stopped in some random town, rented a room and went to a bar with my fake ID. He was there with Clay and a group of other guys. We danced, had a few beers...and when I had a good buzz goin', I took him back to my room. I wanted to be fucked by someone that knew what the hell they were doing." I told them honestly.

"You went out looking for a one night stand?" Luann asks looking at me with a knowing smile.

"Yeah..I went to that bar hoping to find something without strings. I noticed Tig and I will admit I eye fucked the shit out of him. I had a feeling that he wasn't into long term and I wasn't looking for that, so itwas perfect."

"Was he at least good?" Donna asks.

"Jacob was my only experience in everything..other than watching porn. Yes, I watch porn," I say when I notice the three of them look at me strange. "We always made love, sweet and slow. Tig fucked me, hard, fast and dominating...and I loved every fucking minute of it. I never knew sex could be so...primal."

Jacob was the vice president of an MC...why did he never try to dominate me?

"What about now? Now that you've had both. What are you looking for?"Gemma asks.

I knew she was trying to figure something out I just wasn't sure what. "I'm only twenty while part of me wants to find that guy that makes my heart skip a beat and make me want to bring him home to meet my family, I'm not fully ready to trust anyone like that right now. Sex, sure. My heart, no way in hell."

"Well as long as you don't turn into a crow eater like your mom. You'll be fine." Luann says with a smile.

"Crow eater?" I ask confused looking at her and Gemma.

"Sweetie...your mom was a groupie." Gemma tells me.

"She slept with…?" I ask pointing towards where all the guys were in the other room.

Luann nods as the woman that was holding the baby comes in with him.

"Sorry...I need to change him." she says placing him on the changing table.

"Bella, this is Wendy. Abel's mother." she tells me with slight indifference in her voice. While she has love for the little boy it's clear that there is zero love for the woman that carried him.

Wonder if I'll get the story to that.

"I'd shake your hand…" Wendy says as she starts undressing the little boy, clearly uneasy and nervous.

"It's okay. He's gorgeous." I say standing to look at him. "I umm..I have something for him."

I pick up my bag off the floor and pulled out the small bag before handing it to Gemma since Wendy was busy.

The instant Gemma had told me that Abel was a little under two months old and had problems that kept him from coming home, I knew I had to get the little guy something special. I might have gone a little overboard in the baby section but had chosen two things to bring with me.

I'll invite Gemma over another time to give her the rest of the stuff that I got.

"These are so cute." Gemma says pulling out the small monkey plush with a binkie attached and the black long sleeved onesie that read **"The Prince Has Arrived"** in gold with a pair of black pants. Once Gemma saw that Wendy was done changing Abel's diaper but hadn't dressed him, she handed the outfit to her to put on him.

Wendy laughed softly as she put it on him.

"Well that fits." Wendy says once she has the outfit on him.

"Would you like to hold him?" Gemma asks looking at me.

I nod and she takes the little boy out of Wendy's arms and places him in mine.

Donna hands me the monkey and I show it to him. Instantly, my heart skips as he smiles up at me as the binkie goes into his mouth.

"I don't think you're going to be getting him back any time soon." Luann laughs as she leaves the room.

Gemma watches me with a smile, "Why don't we go back to the party?" she says placing a hand on my lower back, leading me and Donna out of the room.

"Yeah…" Wendy says following behind us.

* * *

Reluctantly, I give Abel back to his mother an hour or so later.

I had already sent Rose, Alice and Leah photos of the little guy.

Starting to get a little warm, I finally take off the grey sweater.

"Nice top." Jax says from his spot on the couch. His 'friend' Tara is sitting next to him and glaring at me over his shoulder.

"What can I say I'm a **Harley** girl." I say with a grin as I shrug my shoulder and place the sweater on top of my bag.

"Really?" the man with the oxygen tank, Piney asks.

"Yeah. I convinced my ex to teach me how to ride. I'm currently reading up to get a license and planning to get my own when I do." I tell them with a smirk.

"What you looking for?" Clay asks as Gemma hands him a beer and sits on the arm of his seat.

"I'm torn between a Dyna Super Glide and Dyna Street Bob." I tell him.

"Jax has a Super Glide." Gemma says looking at her son.

Jax smirks and nods at me, "I might let you take it for a test drive..once I see your license."

"Feel privileged. Jax Teller doesn't let just anyone ride his bike." Wendy says snarkily from behind me.

I ignore her as Kenny, Donna's son, tries to hide behind me to get away from his sister.

Since I was trying to keep from falling from Kenny getting tangled in my legs, I missed something and looked up just as Jax was pulling Tara out of the room.

"What I miss?" I ask confused looking at everyone that I had been introduced to.

"Tara being a bitch. Not that I blame her though." Donna mutters as she comes over to help me untangle from Kenny. She sends him off to play as the two of us move to the side to talk quietly.

"Huh?" I ask softly trying to keep the conversation between just the two of us.

I liked Donna and was debating asking if she and the kids wanted to help me with my great grandmother's house.

"Wendy..is a recovering addict. She was shooting up while pregnant with Abel. It's why he's just now coming home. She wants back with Jax..you know be a family for Abel but Jax is currently..involved with Tara. Tara hates it when the attention is off her. So being the sweet bitch that she is, she decided to kiss Jax in view of Wendy since he was giving someone else the attention that she thinks she should get." Donna tells me softly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" a voice yells followed by a slap.

Tara comes stalking out of the hallway and out the door.

"Is it wrong to hope that's the last time we'll see her." Donna mutters as her little girl comes over to lean against her, tired.

"Mommy...I'm getting sleepy." Ellie says rubbing her eyes while glaring over her shoulder at her brother. I liked the little girl and her brother. They reminded me of Angela's twin brothers that I use to help her watch before the reverend moved to be closer to the rest of his family.

"Motherhood." Donna says as I kneel down so that I'm eye level with the little girl.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" I ask.

I try not to notice that nearly everyone is watching.

"No…" Kenny says coming to stand next to his sister.

"Well...I need a lot of help cleaning and organizing my grandmother house. If it's okay with your mom and dad..maybe you can come help me?" I say keeping my eyes on the kids.

"Can we dad?" Kenny asks turning to look at his dad.

I look up to see Donna smile as Opie nods.

"We should head out..so Bella's helpers can get a good night sleep." Donna says with a smile.

"I'll let Jax know we are heading out." Opie says going over to him.

I notice Tig stand and start towards the door, feeling like I'm not going toget another chance, I maneuver through the small crowd and grab his arm pulling him away from the front door and down to the nursery.

I close the door and lean against it, so that he can't leave.

"What you want, little girl? I gotta go." Tig says to me with a slight glare.

"My mother? Renee, did you know her?" I ask trying to ignore the pounding of slight fear in my heart.

"Yeah..she hung around the club. Gave good head." he snarks.

"You fuck her?" I ask crossing my arms unconsciously making my clevage more visible and Tig eyes went right to the view.

"What? Want to know which of you was better?" he asks with a smirk as he stares at my breasts and licks his lips.

"No. I want to make sure I didn't get my pussy pounded by my sperm donor." I tell him watching the look of utter fear go across his face.

"Oh fuck NO! She may have given me a blow job every once in awhile but I never touched her that way. I try to stay away from chicks that are clearly jail-bait." he stutters.

I shake my head trying not to laugh. "Well one down..who knows how many to go." I mutter.

"What makes you think…..? I thought you had a dad?" he asks confused.

"Seems Renee didn't know that she was pregnant when she met Charlie, who I thought was my dad." I tell him.

Tig just stands there scratching his head.

I'm trying to figure out what to say when my phone starts vibrating letting me know that I have texts. I quickly pull it out of my pocket and leave the room, typing as I head into the living room barely noticing Clay glaring over my shoulder as I pass him and Gemma.

 **I want more pics of that baby! He's so cute! ~ Cold Bitch**

 **I know I should be a little worried that your rebound fuck is there…but I'm not since I know you won't repeat. ~ Cold Bitch**

 **Not big on kids..but little man is making me want one. Is daddy hot? ~ Leelee**

 **I recognize your rebound. What a small freaking world and I know that primal sex is the best but stay clear of that one. I think he might be a little too freaky for you ~ Pixie**

 **Also...Abel is adorable. I love the monkey! ~ Pixie**

 **Looking hot little sister ~ Cowboy and Bear**

 **I know. Don't worry I won't be asking Tig to come into my bed anytime soon. Seems mommy was a biker bunnie and slept with members of this crew ~ Bells**

 **Hehe like mother like daughter ~ Cold Bitch**

 **Damn baby girl lol. Guess we know where you get your love of naughty boys. ~ Leelee**

 **I hate that you are right ~ Bells**

 **Don't worry little sis ~ Cowboy**

 **Anyone else rev your engine? lol ~ Bear**

I rolled my eyes as I sat back down next to Luann.

I had accepted Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose back in my life and they were trying to make things as normal as possible. Leah thought I was insane for allowing them back in but after she talked to Rose and Jasper, she was slowly coming around to dealing with it. She promised not to mention to Charlie that either of us were in contact with them.

"Guess being a crow eater runs in the family." Wendy snarks as Gemma handed her a bottle for Abel, looking right at me with a slight look of disgust.

Gemma arched an eyebrow at Wendy but walked away without saying anything.

"Excuse me?" I asked holding back my snarl and standing up as I put my phone back into my pocket. Slowly I make my way to stand in front of her.

Junkie bitch is lucky she's holding that little boy.

"Well your mother was one. So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." she says full of spite.

The entire room was now quiet and watching the two of us.

I scoff, "Does that mean we should worry about Abel becoming an addict like you?" I hiss at her.

"Okay...Ladies to your corners." Chibs says moving to stand in front of me just as I get within striking distance of Wendy.

"Stay out of this." I say moving around him to stand over Wendy. "This is between me and the junkie baby mamma."

"I was just stating a fact. Your mother spread her legs repeatedly for members of this club and you've clearly already spread yours for Happy and Tig." Wendy states swallowing hard.

I scoff, "One. Never fucked Happy. He just did my tats."

Happy nods scowling as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Two. Yea, I fucked Tig. I needed a rebound fuck after being cheated on for months and I needed to be fucked by a man not a little boy."

I notice Tig standing out of the corner of my eye watching with a smirk.

"Three. My mother might have been a crow eater and might not know who my father is but at least she never shot up while pregnant with me."

Gemma and Luann's eyes go wide at that tidbit of information.

"Four. Stop being a spiteful bitch because you ex doesn't want to be with you any longer. Also, be very fucking happy that I'm not a crow eater otherwise I would already be on my knees sucking your ex's cock."

Wendy opened and closed her mouth, clearly not use to someone talking back to her.

"What is going on here?" Jax asks glaring at us.

"Ask your ex. Gemma, thanks for inviting me but I have a lot of cleaning to do tomorrow so I'm going to head out." I say as a grab my bag and sweater.

I start to walk past Gemma, who actually grabs me in a hug. "Luann and I will be over to help sometime tomorrow." she says as she pulls away from me with a large smile on her face.

I laugh softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. August 4th

**August 4th**

In a pair of grey lounge pants and black storm-trooper tank that said **"I only date rebels!"** on it, I stumbled to the door. If it wasn't for the repeating knocking, I would have ignored it and gone back to bed.

"Ouch…son of a bitch.." I muttered under my breath when I knocked my knee against one of the boxes that I had placed yesterday.

"Problems?" Donna asks once I crack open the door to find her, Opie, their kids, Gemma, Clay, Luann and Jax holding Abel standing there.

"No problems…" I laugh softly trying not to winch at the slight throb in my knee, "Just looks like I overslept. Come on in." I say opening the door further to let everyone in.

Donna, Opie and the kids step in first.

"You like **Star Wars**?" Kenny asks staring up at me in shock and awe.

I smirk, "The originals. Not the new ones."

Jacob and Edward had never understand my love for the originals.

"Cool…" he says staring at me like a just promised him a mountain of candy.

"Ummm, I have pop-tarts and a pot of coffee, hopefully brewing. Help yourself while I go change." I tell them.

I quickly leave them standing in the entryway of the living room and head down the hall to the room that I was currently staying in.

I grab my bag off the floor, pulling things out as I try to find a clean outfit. I find a pair of jeans, black socks, a black top that always falls off one shoulder and a clean pair of boy shorts. I didn't even bother trying to find a bra. I really need to do laundry soon and maybe a little shopping.

I pull my tank off as someone knocks on the door, that I forgot to close, behind me. I turn my head, making sure to keep an arm over my breasts.

"Sorry...ma was wondering if you wanted her to send Half-Sac to thestore for cleaning supplies and more coffee? I don't think one pot is going to be enough and it looks like there isn't any grounds left." Jax asks staring at everything but me.

"Sure..if she wants to wait a few, I can give 'em some cash." I say grabbing my shirt and quickly pulling it on so that I can face him.

"Don't worry about…" Jax starts.

"It's no problem." I say grabbing my wallet out of my bag and start taking out money. "Will a hundred be enough or do you think he'll need more?" I ask holding out some cash.

Jax just looks at me and the wad of small bills with shock in his eyes. "Yeah, a hundred should be plenty." he says taking the money.

"I didn't go away to college. I just do online classes when I have the time so…" I try to explain.

Since I doubt saying that my ex's family gave me access to nearly ten grande left in my ex's safe since they felt guilty about abandoning me do to the threat of jail time would not go over very well.

He just nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Thinking about the money and the others, made me remember that my phone had been going crazy last night when I got back to the house but I had ignored it to sleep.

I pull out my phone to find over twenty missed texts...from Alice alone. I try very hard and fail not to roll my eyes. There were also ones from Jasper, Rose and Em. There was a couple from Leah and one missed call from Charlie.

Shit, forgot to call him to let him know that I made it.

Ignoring the texts, I dialed Alice's number since I knew that she would start blowing up the phone the instant she thought I was awake until she got ahold of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan...that was very rude." Alice says the instant she picks up. I can hear arguing in the background.

"What?" I ask innocently as I take off my pants to put on the boy shorts and jeans.

"Ignoring your phone all night." Alice huffs.

"What's going on, Pixie?" I ask sitting on the edge of the bed to put on my socks and a pair of sneakers.

"You didn't listen to my messages or check the texts did you!?" Alice screams over the phone. I pull the phone away from my ear to keep from losing my hearing.

"Alice, hand the phone to someone that will speak normal or I'm hanging up." I state as I leave the bedroom and go back into the main room.

Donna notices me on the phone and mouths, "Mugs?"

I point at the cupboard above the coffee pot. That had been the first thing I found yesterday.

"Hey little sister." Jasper says coming onto the line, it's clear that Alice had put me on speaker since I can still hear her muttering in the background.

While Alice and I hadn't been able to fully recapture our friendship the way she hoped, I had been able to with Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I think it was due to Alice and I not having that much in common. While I had increased my normal wardrobe and type of shoes I wear, I wasn't even close to a fashionista like her.

"Yeah, someone that speaks normal. What is Alice freaking out about?" I ask watching as Gemma and Luann look around the kitchen trying tofind things.

Donna gives the kids each a pop tart before sending them outside.

"Bells, do you have your laptop on?" Rose asks.

"Give me a moment. I'm putting you on speaker. Behave, I have company." I say as I put the phone on speaker so that I can grab the laptop, setting it up at the kitchen table where everyone was now sitting or standing.

"Bellsy..you know that I don't know how to behave." Emmett says loudly.

I hear the sound of a slap and know Rose had knocked him upside his head.

Luann smiles laughing softly. I roll my eyes since Emmett is just a big kidat times.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked giving me a cup of coffee.

"Not sure." I say softly with a shrug as the computer connects to the internet and take a small sip of the coffee. "I'm online. Is Alice calm enough to tell me yet?" I ask with a smirk.

"Very funny..I sent you an email." Alice says slightly calm.

Yup I pissed of the Pixie. Great….

I check my email for Alice's message.

"Ok guys, what is this link to?" I ask clicking the link.

Donna, Luann and Gemma, holding Abel move to stand behind me while Opie, Jax and Clay head outside. By the sound of the bikes it seems the others must be getting here.

A youtube video called BabyMama Bitched Out by a Imaqueen starts to play.

 **"Guess being a crow eater runs in the family."**

"Oh god." I mutter watching myself getting ready to go off on Wendy.

 **"Excuse me?"**

 **"Well your mother was one. So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."**

 **"Does that mean we should worry about Abel becoming an addict like you?"**

"Shit." I mutter shocked that I actually made that comment.

"See!" Alice screams.

"Pixie...stop." I heard Jasper say.

I watch as I stand in front of Wendy after moving around Chibs

 **"I was just stating a fact. Your mother spread her legs for the club and you've clearly already spread yours for Happy and Tig."**

"I love this part. I have never been so proud of you." Rose says full of pride.

I hear a soft "Hell yeah." from Jasper.

 **"One. Never fucked Happy. He just did my tats." Happy nods scowling as he takes a sip of his drink. "Two. Yea, I fucked Tig. I needed a rebound fuck after being cheated on for months and I needed to be fucked by a man not a little boy." Tig is watching with a smirk. "Three. My mother might have been a crow eater and might not know who my father is but at least she never shot up while pregnant with me. Four. Stop being a spiteful bitch because your ex doesn't want to be with you any longer. Also, be very fucking happy that I'm not a crow eater otherwise I would already be on my knees sucking your ex's cock."**

Donna starts giggling behind me.

"That is a shit ton of views." I mutter.

"Even more likes." Luann says smirking at Gemma.

"Bellsy...why the hell didn't you beat that bitch down for saying smack about your mom? And which guy is that chicks ex cause if I was you I'd suck it just to piss her off." Emmett asks loudly.

"She was holding Abel and thanks his mom is in the room." I say looking behind me to see Gemma smiling.

"Honey, if I was upset about you defending yourself and your mom I wouldn't be here. Besides, after Wendy and Tara, I have a feeling my boy could use a good blow." Gemma says with a smile.

"Bella…" Alice whines over the speaker.

"What Pixie?" I asks grabbing the phone and standing up trying not to burst out laughing at Gemma's go ahead to give her son a blow job.

"Do you want Emmett to work his mojo and take the video down?" Alice asks.

"No...but let him have his fun. I know he has something up his sleeve for whoever posted it." I tell them.

"YES!" Emmett exclaims. "Love you little sis!"

"I'll try to keep him contained." Rose states.

"Good luck." I sigh. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Love you little sister." Jasper says.

"Love and miss you." Rose and Emmett say.

"Miss you." Alice says.

"Love all of you." I say before hanging up.

"I think this is one of my girls." Luann says looking at the user name.

"When did this happen?" Donna asks restarting the video as she sat down in the spot I just vacated.

"After you and Opie left." I tell her, shrugging my shoulder.

"Bella? What did you mean about Renee not knowing who your father is? I thought…." Gemma starts.

"It seems that she was already pregnant when she met Charlie. They didn't find out until I was a couple years old. Charlie didn't care, I was his little girl no matter what. When they told me, she let me know that before she met Charlie, she was very free and wasn't sure who it could have been." I say.

"You were born in September?" Luann asks.

I nod.

"Minus nine months… I think she was here around that time." Luann says softly looking at Gemma.

"Which might be why I scared the living shit out of Tig when I asked if he could be my dad." I tell them with a smirk.

"Oh god." Donna says bursting out laughing.

Gemma and Luann do the same.

* * *

 **Jax**

I smoke as we wait for Half-Sac to get back with the cleaning supplies and coffee.

"How was Wendy after we left last night?" Clay asks.

"She left after I told her that we were not getting back together and sheneeded to concentrate on staying clean otherwise she would not be allowed around Abel. Hopefully she is on the way to her sober house." I tell him. I didn't think to mention the amount of smack she spewed about Bella and the fact that ma seemed to like the girl.

I look back at the house when I hear all the women laughing.

"Wonder what that is about?" Opie asks.

I just shrug.

"Ope...you and Juice here missed the most beautiful thing last night." Chibs says as he and Juice join them.

Happy, Piney and Tig stand there smirking.

"What?" Opie asks.

I roll my eyes and take another drag.

"Wendy got her ass handed to her." Chibs says with a smirk.

"Gemma finally lost it on her?" Juice asks looking at me.

"No. Bella. The kid gave her a verbal smackdown." Clay says with a smirk and a nod back to the house.

"Really?" Opie asks looking a little impressed.

"Trust me, she's no kid. Not with that tongue." Tig mutters.

I tried not to roll my eyes, I knew everyone hated my ex and I had a feeling that Tig was talking about something else dealing with Bella's tongue.

"Hun, you need to come see this." Donna says coming into the open doorway and waving us inside.

I stub out the cigarette and follow. Until Bella gives the okay I was not lighting up in her house. I notice that the others did the same thing.

I look around, noticing that Bella and Abel are nowhere to be seen.

"Bella has him outside." ma tells me pointing to the back door. I can see her talking to Kenny and Ellie with Abel in her arms. My kid has his faced buried in her neck.

I nod as Donna starts up a youtube video.

It's the fight between Bella and Wendy.

"She fucked you?" Juice says staring at Tig once the video comes to an end.

Tig just shrugs.

"She doesn't know who her old man is?" I ask. I hadn't heard her full countdown.

"Nope." Gemma says frowning.

"I think I remember her a little bit. Renee." Opie says looking at his old man. "She was one of your favorites to hook up with."

Piney just sits, clearly thinking. "True but I wasn't the only one that hooked up with her."

"She just gave me blow jobs." Tig states holding up his hands in defense.

"Ditto." Clay says as ma rolls her eyes at him.

I try not to laugh.

"I know Otto never slept with her." Luann states.

"Same with John. Renee refused to do a guy if he clearly had a old lady. I did like that about her." ma says.

Chibs shakes his head 'no'.

"Who's better?" Juice asks looking at Tig.

"You seriously didn't ask that did you?" I say shaking my head.

"It's a honest question." Juice says shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't answer." ma says glaring at Tig.

"So you slept with her and possibly Bobby." Donna states looking at Piney clearly trying to change the subject.

"And who knows who else on her way to Forks." Bella says entering the room, rubbing Abel's back.

The girl was hot and seemed to be comfortable in showing off her body. Most chicks would have yelled and covered themselves up being interrupted while changing. Instead of thinking about things that I shouldn't, I started figuring out that I needed to see Tara. I needed to know out if what we had was worth saving. A part of me was feeling that ma was right and she only came back to Charming to have me take care of her ex for her.

"He's getting hungry and this isn't getting the house clean." Bella says with a smile.

"I'll get his bottle." Gemma says going over to the diaper bag.

"Bella, these are amazing. Did you take most of these?" Luann calls from the living room.

Confused, all of us move towards Luann as Gemma hands Bella a bottle. Bella sits down nodding at the board of photos, with **Forks** written on it, that Luann is staring at on the mantle.

"Yeah. I set up most of the ones I am in." she says with a soft smile.

I stepped next to Luann and agreed that the photos were amazing, pointing to one of the group photos, "That your ex?"

Bella laughed looking to the one I was pointing out. "No, that's Jasper but both of my ex's are in that photo."

"Why aren't there any photos of just you and him?" Luann asks.

"All those are in my memory box, along with the bracelet that he made for me." she says.

I looked at the photo again. Taking a side glance at her, I figured the ex has to be on the other side of the girl next to her. If she was mine, I would want to be close. Hell, I doubt I would have wanted Jasper or whatever his name to have his hand on her but if the guy cheated on her, he must be an idiot.

"It goes Edward, Esme, Emmett, Laurent, Carlisle, Rose, me, Jasper, Alice, Victoria, James and Jacob." she tells me barely looking up from watching my son drink his bottle.

"That's a cute photo of you." ma says pointing out a photo of a couple with a baby.

"It's the only photo I have of me, Renee and Charlie all together." she says with a soft smile.

"I love this one. Who is this?" Donna asks pointing to the photo some guy standing in front of a truck with the sun starting to go down behind him.

Bella smiles as she takes the bottle out of Abel's mouth, looks to see how much he has eaten and moves him to her shoulder, patting his back to get a burp out. "That would be Paul."

"Another ex?" I ask since for the life of me I can't figure out who her ex is in the group shot. The only one I would have guessed she already said no about.

Bella starts laughing. "No, he just barely tolerates me. Edward and Jacob are the only guys I've dated."

I look at the two guys that she had said in the group photo. For the life of me, I don't see her with either of them.

"Edward looks a little…." Juice said leaving the sentence unfinished.

"How many guys do you know that refuse a blowjob?" Bella says as she gets a burp out of Abel.

"He refused a blowjob?!" Chibs exclaims.

"Boy was stupid." Tig stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bella says with a smirk as ma takes Abel out of her hands.

Luann smirks, "Okay..where do we start?"

"Well, Kenny and Ellie are going through the toys that were in the shed, they know not to go near the pool. My biggest goal is to get this furniture out of here. Is there any place that I can donate it too?" Bella asks looking around around the living room.

"I know a place." ma states with a grin.

"Alright put us to work." I say with a grin.

* * *

 **Bella**

A few hours later, I watch as most of my great grandmother's living room and one of her bedroom sets are loaded into a moving van.

Gemma had gotten in touch with someone that she knew took donations of furniture. Luckily the guy was able to come down that day to collect everything.

The boys had helped for a while but Clay had gotten a phone call and all of them had to leave.

"Made some headway." Gemma says coming to stand beside me.

Gemma and Donna were the only ones still there. Ellie and Kenny were still outside helping and Abel was asleep on my bed. I had showed Gemma the outfit and couple onesies that I had gotten for Abel. Plus the **Star Wars** duck toys and a huge stuffed elephant. She and Luann had a good giggle at the reservation at grandma's onesie.

Luann had left but wanted me to stop by her studio some time tomorrow if I was able, she wanted me to do some shots of her girls for her website. She didn't like the shots that had already been done. She offered to pay if she liked what I did. I promised to give her a call.

"It's mostly going through the boxes now." I say sitting on the floor, pulling a box near me.

"You're going to look through the boxes?" Donna asks wiping down her hands from finishing dishes.

"I need to make sure there isn't important stuff in any of them." I say pulling out a photo album. "Like this."

I open the album to find photos of my mom and who I guess to be the club.

"This you?" I ask Gemma holding out a photo of a couple but the woman had a tattoo that looked liked Gemma's.

"Oh wow.." Gemma says softly taking the photo.

Donna comes to stand next to her. "That you and John?"

"John?" I ask confused.

"Jax's daddy. My first husband." Gemma says smiling softly. "I thought this was lost. Renee had it."

"There's tons of photos in here." I say standing and showing her the album.

Gemma takes it slowly, looking through each page.

"Here's a good one of your mom." Gemma says showing me.

Renee is sitting on some guys lap, the guy looks familiar.

"That's Piney." Donna says her eyes a little wide.

"Your father in law." I say questioningly thinking about the man with the oxygen tank.

Donna nods.

I look closely at the photo and notice a look that I had seen many times on Renee's face over the years.

"She was in love with him." I whisper.

* * *

 **Jax**

I clench my fist.

"If you leave, never come back." I growl at Tara.

"What?" Tara asks looking at me with confusion.

"If you go, you are not welcome in Charming. I don't ever want to see your face again."

"Jax...right now…."

I grab her face and kiss her roughly. "No. Don't try to justify leaving. I am tired of that bullshit. Admit it, the only reason you came back at all was so I would take care of your problem for you." I say as I release her.

Tara looks down ashamed.

"What do you know? Ma was right. You're done. You are nothing to me. Forget that you know me and get the fuck out of Charming." I say and stalk out of the room, leaving her standing there watching after me.

* * *

 **Bella**

"Are you sure you can handle the rest?" Donna asks as she and the kids get ready to leave.

"Yeah. Gemma is going to show me around Charming for a little bit. I really need to get to some food into the house." I tell her with a smile.

"Call me." Donna says pulling me into a hug.

"What?" I ask confused when Donna looks at me with a serene smile on her face.

"Just thinking how amazing it is how things happen." Donna says. "Let's go guys." she says moving the kids out the door.

I had let them each take a toy that they had found in the shed that was in good condition. I had already promised that they could come over and use the pool once I made sure it was ready.

"You ready?" Gemma asks coming up beside me holding Abel.

"Yeah." I say grabbing my bag and camera to follow her out.

* * *

 **Tig**

I listen as Rosen tells us that the witness is going to be pointing the finger at Opie as well as Bobby.

"She's gone. I go back and Donna is gone." Opie says running a hand through his hair as we move into the garage.

Jax sends the few guys that are working out and closes the gate to give us some form of privacy.

"Their whole case against Bobby and Opie is that witness. Without him, they got nothin'." Clay states.

"So we get rid of the witness." I say.

"Kill him?" Juice asks tentatively.

"Rats deserve to die." I growl trying not to let the bile rise in my throat. I nearly killed Ope when he was innocent.

Opie scoffs, "This is my fuck up, the only reason there is a witness is because of me." he says clearly frustrated.

"Donna's really gonna split if you go back?" Jax asks.

"She'll take the kids and I'll never see them. Things are just finally getting good between us again. This…." Opie says swallowing and covers his eyes with his hand.

Piney places his hand on Opie's shoulder, trying to comfort his son thebest way he can.

"'Wit pro' means safe house. Twenty four hour protection." Juice states.

"Maybe Trammel can help. If the safe house is in San Joaquin, he's probably got sheriffs on him." Jax states. I think he is finally seeing the light.

Clay nods in agreement. "Call Happy, I'm sure one of those smiley faces is for a dead witness." he says looking at Juice.

* * *

 **Bella**

"You can get a good amount of fresh vegetables and fruits from that store but their prices are a little high." Gemma tells me, pointing at a store across the way as we walk along Main Street.

I nod and lift my camera to take a photo of a elderly couple sharing an ice cream cone.

"Is this what you are going to school for?" Gemma asks nodding at the camera.

"No, this is just for fun. I'm taking business courses. Accounting and things of that nature." I tell her turning so that I was walking backwards.

Once I was a little away from her, I knelt down and take a shot of her and Abel.

"Seem pretty serious about a hobby." Gemma says with a smirk.

I just shrug my shoulders.

"This store has the best prices but the selection is very limited." Gemma says when we stop in front of a store.

"Gemma?" a voice calls out.

I turn to see two cops heading towards us.

"Wayne...Hale." Gemma says.

"I've been trying to get a hold of Jax. Do you know where he is?" the older of the two ask.

"No. I haven't seen him since earlier today when we were helping Bella here with her house." The younger one looks at me in confusion.

"Bella. This is Wayne Unser and David Hale."

"Hi...umm why are you looking for Jax?" I ask as the younger one watches me stand up closely.

"Gemma, could you come with us to Jax's place?" Unser asks as if I didn't speak.

Gemma narrows her eyes at the man. "What's going on?"

"Gemma…" Hale starts finally taking his eyes off me to look at her.

"If you want her to go anywhere with you, tell her why." I state suddenly annoyed.

"This doesn't concern you." Hale states.

I narrow my eyes at the man.

"Jax's place was broken into." Wayne says quickly.

"How bad?" Gemma asks sighing. I guess this has happened before.

"According to my officers bad enough that he might need to replace everything." Unser tells her.

"What about Abel's room?" I ask noticing Gemma hold the little boy closer.

Wayne just gives Hale a look.

"Gemma, why don't you go with them while I do my shopping, I'll keep Abel with me if you want." I tell her already thinking about what he's going to need if his room was destroyed.

"That might be a good idea." Wayne says nodding his head.

Gemma kisses Abel on the top of his head before handing him to me. Luckily his diaper bag is in the jeep.

"I'll call you when I know what's going on." Gemma says before leaving with Wayne and Hale.

"Let's do some shopping my little padawan." I whisper softly to him before entering the store behind me.

* * *

 **Jax**

While Clay and the others head out to deal with Trammel, Ope and I head over to his house.

After some small discussion, we decide to give Donna a heads up. Ope was hoping that if she knew ahead of time, she wouldn't be as pissed if we were unable to get our hands on the witness.

"Hey..what's going on?" Donna asks the minute we walk through the door.

"You might want to sit down." I tell her looking around to see that the kids are luckily outside.

"Babe...you know how…." Opie starts clearly trying to figure out how to tell her once all of us are sitting at the table.

"Rosen told us that when the witness in Bobby's case comes forward tomorrow….they are going to be pointing the finger at Ope as well." I tell her not surprised the range of emotions that go across her face.

"This is that Stahl bitch's fault isn't it." Donna says with a hiss.

"More than likely. It's bad enough that she tried to make me look like a rat. Thank fuck that Clay trusted me." Ope says.

"Okay...what are we talking about? Back to prison?" Donna asks after taking a few deep breaths.

"Yeah…." Opie says clearly waiting for her to blow up.

Donna takes a deep breath before taking Ope's face in her hands. "We deal with it. If the worst comes.. I have the club...and I think I have a new friend in Bella. I'll handle it."

I nod and stand up to go outside to give them a few moments alone. Actually a little surprised that Donna was being so calm about it.

"Jackson!" Gemma yells the instant I step outside. She is waiting by my bike in Unser's car.

"What?" I ask confused seeing that Abel isn't with her. "Where is my kid?"

"With Bella. Unser has been trying to get ahold of you." ma says as I walk over to the car.

"What's going on?" I ask confused taking my phone out of my pocket, it was on silent for some reason.

"Your house was broken into. I was taking Gemma to see what the damage is." Unser tells me.

"Fuck…" I mutter.

"Jax?" Donna says as she and Opie come out of the house.

"I'll meet you at the clubhouse. Seems my house was broken into again." I mutter, knowing at least this time it wasn't Kohn. Hopefully, Abel's room was left alone.

* * *

 **Tig**

Not getting any help from Tammel, I lean against a railing as we wait for Oswald to get us the information that we need.

Blackmail goes a long way.

"What's going on with you?' CLay asks looking at me.

"Nothing...I'm good." I say swallowing hard.

"Bullshit. I know you, brother. What's going on?"

I lick my lips, "The other day...Ope..he..he saved my life at the warehouse. Kept me from getting my head blown off. He passed me….and I had a clear shot. I couldn't take it…..something told me to wait. Last night, you gave the nod...and once again I was stopped. Instead of a feeling, it was a one night stand that needed to know right at that moment if I could be her dad. Which turned out to be a good thing since Unser called you."

"That Stahl bitch. She is going to get hers...We got lucky last night. If you had left when you did...you could have gotten Donna." Clay says.

I look at him in confusion.

"Seems Donna and Opie switched vehicles last night. Donna had the truck, she was planning on coming back. I overheard her telling Gemma earlier that the truck started acting up so she went home instead."

I feel the blood drain from my face and bile seemed to rise in my throat.

"Bella stopping you, holding you up….was the best thing that could have happened." Clay states.

I nod.

Oswald chooses that moment to return with Juice.

With the case number, we can take care of the witness.

* * *

 **Bella**

I sit on the floor watching as Abel sleeps on his stuffed elephant next to me. I have the computer on and connected. Currently, I was making a shopping list of stuff for Abel.

Gemma had sent a text letting me know that Abel's room had been utterly destroyed. She had found Jax and currently the two of them were dealing with the mess.

Right now, the only things the little boy had were the items that I had bought for him plus what was in his diaper bag. Which added up to a day's worth of diapers, a couple onesies, enough food for one or two days and an outfit. Luckily, the binkie I had given him last night was in the diaper bag.

I was looking at bath stuff when my Skype chimed.

"Hey dad." I say answering.

"Bella….I saw an interesting video today." Charlie states.

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. "How pissed are you?"

"You defending Renee, not mad at all. Noticing tattoos on your back and wrist. Slightly annoyed. Hearing about my kid's sex life. Not very fun." he says frowning.

"Hell...how did you even see it? I didn't think you followed porn stars on **YouTube**." I ask trying to joke about it.

"I don't but it seems that a few of my deputies do. I had the joy of hearing your voice as I was walking into the office this afternoon. I also had the joy of Jacob showing up complaining about you calling him a little boy." Charlie tells me.

I look behind him and can tell that he is still in his office.

"I didn't know that I was being recorded or that it was posted until early this morning. A friend saw it and sent me the link. It was interesting watching it with a few of the people that had been there. Coming to complain proves how young he is." I tell him.

"When did this happen?" he asks.

"It was last night at Gemma's son's house. Her grandson was finally coming home after being in the hospital." I tell him placing my hand on Abel when he starts to whimper.

"What's that?" Charlie asks moving as if he'll be able to see.

I smirk, "Abel."

"Who or what is Abel?" he asks leaning back in his chair.

Seeing that Abel is getting ready to cry, I pick him up and instantly he buries his head in the crock of my neck.

"Oh." Charlie says.

"Jax, Gemma's son, his house was broken into earlier and when the cops couldn't get a hold of him they found Gemma with me. I offered to watch Abel so she could see the damage." I tell him rubbing Abel's back to calm him back down.

"Cute kid." Charlie says with a knowing smirk.

"Stop thinking whatever you are thinking. I'm just watching him." I say rolling my eyes.

Charlie scoff laughs. "How old is he?"

"A couple months." I say smiling as I feel a small yawn from Abel against my neck.

"Why was the little guy in the hospital?" he asks.

"Wendy, the chick I was bitching out, shot up while she was pregnant with him plus it seems he inherited their family flaw, heart problems." I say laying Abel back on the elephant.

"Poor kid. So… we gonna mention the fact that you are getting involved with another MC?" Charlie asks.

"The Pack is barely an MC. SAMCRO… I don't know. I guess I get my love of bikes from mom though." I said rolling my eyes.

"Bells? What's up?" Charlie asks. He must have seen something on my face.

"When you found out that I wasn't yours...did you ever have that feeling that mom might have been lying to you on not knowing who my dad was?" I asks swallowing hard.

Charlie scoffs before nodding. "It seemed a little too simple. The fact that she didn't know or have any idea. We met, slept together and were married within a month. Than she found out she was pregnant. At the time I didn't think anything of it. Sarah and Sue actually brought it up a few times just before Renee took off with you. Why do you ask?"

I picked up the photo of mom on Piney's lap and showed it to the webcam. "According to Gemma, mom was a bit of a groupie but Piney seems to be the only guy she actually had sex with. There is one other possibility but I think mom has always known who my father is."

Charlie covered his mouth but I could see in his eyes that he was pissed.

* * *

 **Jax**

I followed after ma as we walked through my destroyed house. Unser and the rest of his guys had already done a walk through and left. Ma and I were just trying to makes heads and tails of what was needed.

It looked as if a hurricane or tornado had gone through. Dishes were broken all over the floor of the kitchen, the cushions of my couch had been cut open. The fluff from it was all over the place.

My bedroom and Abel's room were unlivable at the moment. Everything that Abel had gotten the night before was unusable.

If I was lucky I had maybe a day of formula and diapers left. I thank fuck that most of my clothes were still in my room at the club.

"Who the hell did you piss off?" Opie asks coming into Abel's room behind me.

"Take a guess. Pissed of ex-girlfriend, barely sober ex-wife, Mayans or Tara had another problem that she failed to tell me about."

"Jax, hun. I am going over to Bella's. She is going to take me down to do some shopping for Abel...and isn't going to let me pay." ma says coming into the room with Donna.

"I going to join them." Donna says giving Opie a kiss. "Mary is watching the kids."

"Why is she buying stuff for my kid?" I ask slightly confused.

"I tried arguing with her and she let me know that her ex, Edward, left a good amount of money in his house when he and his family left town. So, she has money to burn. Also, I have a feeling that Abel has her wrapped around his finger." ma says with a smirk.

"My kid gets a girl one day out of the hospital. Damn, he's got me beat." I say with a smirk.

Ma and Donna just shake their heads at me.

"Ma… try not not to go crazy." I say.

Ma just smirked before kissing me on the cheek and walking out of the room.

"I suddenly feel afraid." I mutter.

"I'll try to hold her back but no promises...whoever did this deserves to be shot." Donna says kissing Ope before heading out.

"Now I'm afraid." Opie says with a smirk.

"Let's go. Not going to worry about this until after that witness is dealt with." I say as the two of us walk out of the house.

* * *

 **Bella**

I followed behind Gemma and Donna into the store. It hadn't taken long to get there after they had picked me up. Gemma put Abel's carrier into one of the carts while Donna grabbed another.

"One cart will be good for now." Donna states.

"I'll come get another if need be." I said.

"Okay….where to start." Gemms said looking around.

I giggled when I noticed a certain onesie. It said 'Padawan' across the front. I grabbed it and placed it in the cart. "Clothes."

Donna and Gemma look at each other and smile.

"Lead the way." they tell me.

We walk through the clothes section first. Each of us placing outfits and many onesies into the cart.

I found a couple more 'Star Wars' ones and a Johnny cash one. Donna found a "Wild Things" outfit, 'Hugs ', 'My daddy is a better mechanic' onesies. Gemma found some animal sleepers.

"This should be good clothes wise." Gemma says looking into the cart that Donna has.

Out of the corner of my eye is see this adorable little dress. It was white with ivy that looked like hearts and came with a long sleeve white top and white tights with hearts. Not thinking I pick it up off the rack, smiling softly.

"Oh…." Donna says breathing softly. "That is adorable."

"I know. Not even sure why it caught my eye, we're looking for Abel." I say placing it back on the rack. Unconsciously, placing my hand on my stomach.

"How far along were you?" Gemma asks, her face softening with sadness.

"I umm…" I stuttered swallowing.

"Babygirl, I know that look. How far along?" Gemma says placing her hand on my elbow.

I laugh softly, "I didn't even know until afterwards...I went to see my friend Leah's mom since she was a nurse and I was having really bad cramps. Sue told me I was having a miscarriage. Jacob and I had only just started sleeping together. Sue stayed with me the entire time that the doctor examined me. I got onto birth control and demanded that Jacob start using condoms." I tell them trying to stay calm.

"I had a miscarriage a couple years after I lost Thomas. My other little boy. If you ever need to talk." Gemma leaves it out there.

I nod.

"Let's finish getting this little guy decked out." Donna says with a soft smile.

* * *

 **Tig**

Chibs, Happy and I waited until night fell before raiding the safe house.

Happy and I took out the guards while Chibs played look out.

Making our way in, we moved to the area that the rat.

I open the curtain to find a kid looking up at me with terror in her eyes.

"Fuck me." I mutter moving away from the curtain.

Happy and Chibs do the same.

I don't know how long we stood there debating on what to do.

"I'll do it." Happy stated.

"No...this is mine." I said moving back into the room where the girl is sitting tied up to a chair.

I swallow before pointing my gun at her head.

"I'm sorry." I say closing my eyes so I don't see the tears running down her face as I pull the trigger.

* * *

 **Bella**

"You look tired." Rose says over Skype.

"I went shopping." I say with a small laugh.

"Willingly?!" Rose exclaims with a smile.

I roll my eyes and nod.

"It was for Abel." I tell her.

"Shouldn't he have everything? I mean he just came home last night, right?" Rose asks slightly confused.

"Jax's house was broken into and all of Abel's things, save what was in his diaper bag, were destroyed."

"Someone messed with a baby's stuff?" Emmett asks coming into view.

"Yeah. Gemma, Donna and I went to the store to replace his clothes, diapers, formula, bottles, bath stuff…" I tell the two of them.

"Bella….was this shopping trip funded by Eddie Boy?" Em asks with grin.

"Of course. I've been using his money wisely." I say with a smirk.

"How is it there?" Rose asks.

"I like it. It's weird but it feels like home." I say biting my lip.

"Any luck on the dad front?" Em asks.

"I think there is a good chance that this guy, Piney might be it. Renee is of course not answering her phone all of a sudden. For me or dad. If Piney is it, I'm an aunt." I tell them.

"Seriously? Brother or sister?" Rose asks excited for me.

"Older brother." I tell them. I am about to tell them about Opie and Donna when there is a knock at the door. "Hold on a minute." I tell them getting off the couch that was still in the living room and placed the laptop on the coffee table I had found in a spare room.

I look through the peephole to find Jax standing there.

"Jax?" I asks opening the door.

"Hey..I wanted to thank you. For Abel's stuff." he says entering when I open the door wider.

"No problem. I wanted to help." I tell him.

"BELLSY! WHERE YOU GO!" Emmett yells over the computer.

I roll my eyes and go back into the living room, sitting on the floor. Jax had followed and sits down on the couch behind me.

"Well hello. Who are you?" Rose asks.

"This is Jax. Abel's dad." I tell her.

"Hi." Jax says.

"Oh man...Isabella. You hold out." Em says with a sly grin.

"You know what. I will talk to you guys later. Love you." I say quickly ending the call before one or both of them do something to embarrass me.

"Umm that was Rose and Emmett, right?" Jax asks surprising me that he remembers.

"Yeah."

"How do they know your ex? Since it seems they like you more."

"Rose and Jasper are Esme's niece and nephew. Esme is Carlisle's wife. Carlisle is Edward's older brother. Emmett is Carlisle and Edward's cousin."

"I remember a Alice. How is she connected?"

"She is Edward and Carlisle's adoptive sister."

"Weird family."

I just shrug not agreeing or disagreeing with him.

He licks his lips as he looks down at me and I notice that I am pretty much sitting between his legs.

"Did you come here to thank me or were you hoping for something else?" I ask looking at him. I really didn't see a point of beating around the bush.

"Umm..." he says laughing. "I'm not sure." he clarified with a smirk.

Slowly, I stood and straddled his lap, making sure to let my body rub against him. I knew this was wrong but I was horny and there wasn't a chance in hell I was going to look up Tig.

"You're helping things get a little clearer." he breaths when I lower my head to the crook of his neck and softly lick his racing pulse.

"You in a relationship with that Tara chick?" I ask.

I might be horny but I refuse to poach.

"That's over. She's leaving." he says running his hands along my thighs.

I nibble softly up his neck, licking his lips.

He teased my lips with his tongue. I slowly opened my mouth to caress his tongue with mine, deepening the kiss.

He pulls back breathing hard, "This is so wrong. Ma is gonna kill me." he mutters as his hands start to travel over my body. Instantly he reached to remove my top.

I giggle, "Unless you plan on telling her, we're good."

I softly ran my hands through his hair and he grabbed my ass to grind against me. I whimper as he picks me up so that I need to wrap my legs around his waist.

He carries me down the hallway, stopping once to press me against the wall when a pull at his hair to kiss him harder.

Evently we make it into the bedroom.

He lays me on the bed and slips his hand down my stomach to the top of my jeans. He nibbles on my neck and breathes into my ear, "Let me help you out of these?"

I whimper as he slips his fingers in to unbutton my jeans and pulls them plus the boyshorts down my body.

I moan as I feel his fingers slide over my body, teasing me.

I arch my back as he slips his fingers between my legs and scissors them inside me before pulling them out and brings them to his mouth, licking them slowly.

"Damn... you are mouthwatering." he says as he moves off the bed and stands, slowly removing his clothes.

I watched, licking my lips until he stood in front of me in only his boxers. I rose to my knees in front of him and ran my nails down his chest to the top of the boxers. He moved close and ran his hands up my arms.

He cupped my breasts in his hands, "Just as I thought, they are a perfect handful." he said as he started kissing down my body.

Slowly, he moves me so that I am laying underneath him and moves down my body. He kneels on the floor and pulls me towards him until he is a breath away from me. He softly licks at the inside of my thigh, licking and nibbling as he gets closer to where I want his mouth to be.

I dig my fingers into his hair and scratch at his shoulders. I feel him snake out his tongue over my clit causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"Please…" I whimper not bothering to hide my need.

I lose myself in the heat of his mouth and his fingers running all over my body. I grab handfuls of the sheet underneath me.

"Come on Isabella... give me that good stuff. I want you to cum all over my fingers. I want to taste that sweet stuff." he growled at me as he increased the tempo of his fingers pumping in and out of me.

"HOLY CROW!" I scream as an orgasm overtakes my body.

"You taste so damn good." he breathes as he sucks his fingers as he moves to stand, visibly excited.

Almost boneless, I move off the bed so that I am kneeling in front of him. I curl my finger around the waistband of his boxers and slowly pull them down, kissing his exposed skin as I do. I feel my eyes widen...shit he's huge.

Once the boxers are gone I wrap my hand around his dick, licking the tip softly. Looking up, I notice that he is watching as I take him fully into my mouth. He drops his hand to my head, his finger burying themselves in my hair.

"Shit..." he hissed as I started to pick up the pace on my movements. Relaxing my throat, I take him in deeper than I have ever gone.

Thank god for zero gag reflex.

"Fuck..." he exclaims moving out of my mouth and picks me up, all but throwing me back onto the bed. He grabs his jeans off the floor and takes a condom out of his wallet. "God damn..." he whispers softly.

Seeing his eyes on me, I run my fingers down my body to the tops of my thighs.

"Stop." he orders as he places a hand on my lower stomach. I feel a shiver of pleasure run through my body by his small display of dominance. He opens the condom wrapper and rolls it on, one-handed.

Now that is talent...

He lowers himself between my legs, hovering over me as he kisses me passionately. As he kisses, I move my hand and wrap it around him and place his tip at my entrance. Slowly he relaxes and slides in, inch by tantalizing inch.

"Shit...so full..." I whimper at the burn when he stops fully inside me.

Longer..bigger...and wider than what I am use too...

"You are so tight...you feel so good.." he whispers in my ear as he startsto move.

* * *

"Gonna..." I whimper out after another strong orgasm.

I am on my hands and knees, gripping the sheets for dear life as another mini orgasm ripples through my body.

"Shit..shit..." he growls out as he cums, nearly collapsing on top of me. "You're gonna kill me." he laughs as he rolls onto his back.

"How many times does that make?" I ask tiredly curling against him, both of our bodies slick with sweat.

He laughs softly rubbing my back, "I've lost count..."

My eyes feel heavy as my breathing evens out and slowly falling asleep.


	5. August 5th

**Recomended Listening**

 **Hailee Steinfeld ~ Love Myself**  
 **Little Mix ~ 'Power' 'Salute'**  
 **Demi Lovato ~ Sorry Not Sorry**

* * *

 **August 5th**

 **Bella**

I feel the bed move and hear some whispered swearing and stumbling. Looking at the clock next to the bed, it reads a little after one in the morning.

I shake my head to clear the cobwebs. We had fallen asleep.

I get out of the bed, grabbing my tank and lounge pants from the other night, quickly put them on and leave the room.

I find Jax in the kitchen putting on his shirt.

 _Yummy._

"Sneaking out?" I ask with a playful smile on my mouth as he turns to look at me. Giving me a good view of the **Abel** tattoo on his chest.

"Not quite. Told ma that I would be at her place hours ago. Actually, I'm shocked that she hasn't been calling me every hour."

"No goodbye though?" I ask moving towards him.

He nods at the table as he places a hand on my hip, his thumb brushing against my exposed skin.

On a piece of paper was a quick note saying he had to go back to Gemma's house, that he had fun, hoped to see me soon and his number.

I bite my lip to keep the smile small.

"You don't have my number. How would you know to answer?" I knew I was being a smartass.

Jax smirks and goes into the living room, grabbing my phone off the coffee table. He does some quick typing and another phone starts ringing.

"Now I do." he says as he places my phone in my hand as he reaches for his kutte. "You should go back to bed. It's really early." he tells me.

I shrug and walk him to the door.

"Half-Sac should be stopping by later to work on your pool." he says as I lean against the door jam.

"Okay." I say softly trying to fight a yawn.

He laughs before dropping a kiss on my lips. "Bed. I'll see you soon." he says walking to his bike.

He gives me one last grin before I shut the door.

* * *

 **Jax**

About a block from Bella's, I pull over and light up a cigarette.

I get off the bike and lean against the back wheel. I knew I could have waited until I got to ma's but I needed a moment to think.

 _That diffidently wasn't planned. Was just going to thank her for getting Abel so much stuff. Maybe get her number, flirt a little before heading back to ma's. Instead I end up fucking her. Having one of the best fucks ever, though._

I take my phone out of my pocket to check my texts.

Luckily there isn't anything from ma but there is one from Tara.

Reluctantly, I open it.

 _Jax, you're right. About everything. I'm not built for what you are looking for. I am too neurotic to handle being with you. I do love you….just not enough. The new job won't start for a couple months so I just wanted you to know that I will still be around. I will hopefully be gone by the beginning of the year. I understand if you treat me like you don't know who I am._

 _Be happy... Tara._

I take a deep breath once I finish reading it. She was my first love but the feelings I had for her had diminished over the years she had been gone.

There had been a small part of me that thought this was our second chance but it wasn't meant to happen.

I flick the cigarette and get back on my bike to finish the ride back to ma's.

* * *

 **Bella**

Luckily, I was able to get back to sleep but my phone going off woke me a little before nine.

"Ello.." I muttered answering.

 **"Bella? Sorry to call early but I was wondering if you were planning on coming to the studio today?"**

"Luann?" I ask with a slight groan.

 **"Yes. Did I wake you up?"**

"I was in the process of getting up. I was planning on stopping by, did you have a time that you wanted me there?" I ask.

 **"Could you get here around ten? I only have a few girls that I need to have photos redone."**

"Sure." I say reaching into the drawer next to the bed,taking out a pack of cigarette and a lighter. I wasn't a big smoker but had this strong desire for one.

 _Maybe since I got laid last night. Looks like hooking up with older was the smarter idea._

 **"Okay, I'll see you when you get here."**

I place the phone on the table after she gives me the address.

I lay back, taking a long drag before releasing out a breath. The smoke making swirls above me. I finished the cigarette and got out of bed. I had finally washed my dirty clothes, so I looked through to find a comfortable outfit for the day.

I choose a pair of jeans, grey tank top paired with a white long sleeve top that said true on it in blue with a bird underneath it. I figured a pair of sneakers would be better than a pair of heels or boots.

I grabbed a bra and boy shorts before jumping into the shower.

In just my underwear, I sit down on the bed and put on the lotion that goes with my new body wash. I was no longer using the scent that Edward and Jacob had enjoyed. Now I was using Black Cherry Italian Soda from philosophy. Rose had gotten it for me when I visited her and Emmett.

I finish getting dressed and noticed a missed call on my phone.

Listening to the message as I make a cup of coffee.

Seems Gram Marie's lawyer wants to meet me at two.

 _Plenty of time._

* * *

I open the door to the warehouse less than twenty minutes later.

"Bella!" Luann calls out to me.

Three blonde girls are with her. Two of them look familiar but I can't think where I recognize them from.

"I'm not late am I?" I ask walking over to them.

"Right one time." Luann says with a sincere smile.

"My pictures were fine. I don't see why I need to have them redone." the one closest to the door says with an air of superiority.

"Actually, Ima. I wanted to introduce you to Bella since if I like her photos I will be having everyone get theirs redone. Since you are one of my stars, I thought you should have first crack at setting up a time to work with her." Luann says.

 _Ima. Like **Imaqueen**. So, this is the chick that posted that video of me._

"I'm Bella, you are?" I ask one of the other girls, ignoring Ima completely.

"Lyla." she says looking slightly out of it. Lyla is pretty, very thin, a little taller than me with dark blonde hair.

"Destiny." the other girl says holding out her hand. She has bleach blonde hair, around my height and looks to be mixed race.

Ima rolls her eyes before walking off.

"Sorry about her." Luann apologizes.

"It's okay. Can I see the photos that you want me to redo?" I ask moving over to Luann's laptop.

Luann nods and brings up a folder.

"How much is this setting you back?" I ask thinking that it better be under a hundred since nearly every photo has been tweaked better and worse.

"About a grande." Luann says.

I scoff. "I could do the same thing and it would only set you back about five hundred. Seems your other guy likes to use Photoshop."

To show her what I meant, I took a photo of Ima and removed everything that the other photographer did to make her look good. With everything gone, the photo didn't look as amazing as it did before.

"That son of a bitch." Luann mutters.

"Have you already paid him?"

"No. He gave me a couple of days to pick which photos I wanted him to print off."

"I can take a few photos of the two of them." I said waving a hand towards Lyla and Destiny.

Luann nods.

I reach down and take my camera out of my bag as Lyla and Destiny join us.

"Picture time?" Destiny asks with a smirk.

"Let's see what you got." Luann says with a smile.

I laugh as I plug in my music player to start up one of my playlists.

* * *

 **Jax**

I pull in next to Bella's jeep at Luann's studio.

Luann had sent me a text to let me know that Bella was nearly done taking photos of her girls.

Ma had let me know that Luann had planned to have Bella take photos of a few girls when I had mentioned to her that I wanted to take Bella out for lunch and she was completely behind that idea. If she knew that I had stayed with Bella, she hadn't mentioned it.

"Jax?" Bella called out from behind me.

I gave her a smirk, "Said I would see you soon."

She bites her lip. "Very true."

"You want to go for a ride?" I ask when I notice her looking at the bike with pure want.

She nods.

I help her on and once she wraps her arms around me, I head off.

A couple miles outside of town, I come to a stop at a swimming hole that I found. I pull the bike to a stop next to a tree with shade.

"That was amazing and this place is gorgeous." she says looking around as she gets off.

"I like it." I say watching her look around.

"How's the water?" she asks as she turns to look at me.

"It's not bad." I say leaning against the trunk of the tree.

She smirks and reaches down to take the long sleeve top off, revealing a tank top.

I cross my arms in front of me and watch the show.

She toes out of her sneakers and starts unbuttoning her jeans. She shimmies out of her jeans and throws them at me.

"You plan on joining me?" she asks taking off the tank and stands there in her underwear.

"I'm enjoying the show." I say with a honest smirk.

She turns so that she isn't facing me and takes off the last two pieces of clothing. She walks over to the water and slowly enters.

I watch as she dives in and faces me when she breaks the surface.

"The water feels good. You should join me." she says.

I nod and stand straight, slowly removing my clothes to join her.

* * *

 **Gemma**

I look up when I hear someone knocking on the office door.

"Hey…." Bella says softly looking slightly annoyed and lost.

"Everything okay?" I ask having her come in and sit down.

I make sure to close the door behind her.

"Everything's fucking great. My mother is a lying scheming bitch." she says scornfully.

"What happened?" I ask sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Marie's lawyer called, wanted to see me today. After Jax dropped me back off at Luann's, I went to see him." she laughs softly.

"Bella?" I ask looking at her.

She swallows, "My mother told me that the house and all of its belongs were left to the both of us and that was it. Nothing else. I just found out that the house...everything was left to ...just me. Renee wasn't even mentioned at all. Also, I was left a good amount of money. Marie's lawyer wanted to verify that I wanted to sign all the money and half the house over to Renee. She told him that's what I wanted. He had no idea that I knew nothing about it."

"That sounds like a bitch of a thing to do to family." Chibs says entering the office, lighting a cigarette as he sits on the edge of the desk.

I watch as Bella stands up and takes the cigarette out of his mouth and takes a drag before giving him a slightly annoyed smirk.

"Got family issues of your own?" Bella asks.

"Oh yea..got a wife that makes your ma sound like a saint." Chibs says standing.

Bella nods before taking another drag and returns the cigarette back to him.

Chibs nods at her before heading out the side door.

"You need to talk to Renee but it might be a good idea to calm down first." I tell her.

She nods and reaches into her bag, taking out a camera.

"Weird request." she says.

"What?" I ask looking at the camera in confusion.

"Could I take photos? I can give them to you so you can upload them to your website or something if you want. I need to focus on something else. Boys, cars and bikes feel like a good thing to focus on."

I laugh and nod.

She heads outside.

I watch her take photos of the boys working, on their bikes.

She stops in the middle of the parking lot, kneels down and catches a photo of Jax leaning against the building talking to Clay.

I don't bother hiding my smirk at the look Jax gives her. I have a feeling that Bella would be a good fit for him. She's honest about what she wants and after the drama from the doc, this would be a breath of fresh air.

An hour or so later, she comes back into the office.

"Where's Abel?" she asks putting her camera back into her bag.

"Donna offered to watch him so I could get some work done. Still trying to figure out how I am going to make this work. These boys don't know my system and I don't want them to mess with the paperwork." I say.

"If you want, I could watch him. I take online classes which I can do at anytime, I might have a few days where I'm taking photos for Luann but otherwise I'm doing nothing all day."

I try not to smile huge since that was what I was hoping would happen.

"You're staying?" I ask.

"This place feels like home." she says looking out the window.

I look and notice that Jax is standing there talking with Chibs.

 _Maybe trusting your heart to someone while you are here?_

"Jax or I can pay you…." I start to say having a feeling that she wouldn't let me.

"No. If you want to pay me. Let me take photos when the boys are working and of Abel." she says.

"I'm fine with that." I say leaning back in my seat.

* * *

 **Bella**

I enter the house as my cell phone starts ringing.

Pulling it out of my bag, I quickly answer it.

"Hello." I say putting my stuff on the small couch.

 **"Bella?"**

"About time you get back to me, Renee." I hiss into the phone.

 **"I misplaced my phone. I just found it and saw that you and Charlie had called me."**

"Sure you did." I say going outside into the backyard and sitting on the ground next to the pool.

 **"What's wrong?"**

"So much."

 **"Is there something wrong with the house?"**

"No, the house is perfect. I talked with the lawyer today. I know, Renee." I say taking off my shoes and rolling up jeans to put my feet in the water.

 **"Oh….baby, I can explain…."**

"Please do." I say leaning back.

 **"It's Phil. He hasn't been doing as well as he should. He hasn't played in many games lately and we are having a hard time making ends meet."**

"So you decided telling me that both of us owned the house and never bothered to mention the money to me. Luckily, this is an honest lawyer and wanted to make sure that I was okay with what you tried to do." I say shockingly not yelling.

 **"I didn't try to hide it from you…."**

"No, you lied to me. Just like you lied about not knowing who my father is."

 **"Bella…"**

"I know. I know that you were a crow eater. I found a picture of you with him. Is he my father?" I hissed out the last part, wanting to see if shewould admit what I was thinking.

I hear Renee sigh.

"If you tell me the truth….I'll agree to a transfer of ten thousand into an account for you and Phil. All I have to do is call in the code to the lawyer and he'll make it happen. The only thing when we hang up..I never want to hear from you again. I want you to lose my number." I tell her shakily, pissed and hurt that it came to this. A small part of me hoping that she'll refuse.

 **"Yes….Piney..the one in the photo is your father. I was young and I knew that he would never fully leave his wife."**

I ignored the tears that were stinging in my eyes.

"Thank you. You just showed me that the thought of money is more important to you than I ever was. Goodbye Renee." I hang up not letting her say another word.

I place the phone next to me, slowly stand and jump into the water, screaming once I hit bottom.

* * *

"Hey dad." I say softly as I answer my phone.

I was sitting on my bed staring at myself in the mirror.

 **"What happened?"** Charlie asks.

"She lied...about...the house and...she knew…"

 **"Talk to me, Bells."**

"The house belongs to me. Nothing was left to Renee. She tried to have money that was left to me put into an account for her and Phil. Luckily the lawyer is honest and made sure that I wanted that to happen. I confronted her and she admitted it."

Charlie stays silent but I can hear his whispered swearing.

"I told her about the picture and asked if he was my father. She didn't say a thing. I told her that I would transfer money to her...and she admitted that he was. That she knew...she has always known." I say as tears start rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

 **Donna**

"This is good baby." Opie says as I place another serving of supper on Kenny's plate.

For once, I was able to get my entire family to the table. It felt good to have Opie, Piney and the kids all around the table for once.

Knocking at the door stops me from responding. I place the plate in front of Kenny and head over to the door.

"Bella?" I ask opening the door to reveal Bella standing there in a pair of shorts and long sleeve 'Mariners' shirt.

"I should have called but…." she bites her lip looking past me at the full table.

It's clear that she's been crying.

"Everything okay?" Opie asks coming up behind me.

"No." Bella says shaking her head.

"Come in." I say moving out to the way so she can enter.

I lead Bella to the table, making her sit down.

Piney smiles at her before looking at me and Opie in confusion.

"I talked to...Renee today."

I nod.

"After promising her money..I got her to admit that she knew who my father was. She knew that he would never fully leave his wife." she says before looking at Piney.

Oh….OH!

I watch as Opie's widen as understanding comes over him.

Kenny scrunches his nose, "Why are you looking at Grandpa?"

I look over to see that Piney is swallowing hard. Ellie looks a little lost.

"She sure?" Opie asks watching his dad.

Bella laughs softly, "If she's lying, I will not be transferring ten grande over to the account."

"You had to promise her money to get her to admit it?" Piney growls.

Bella nods.

"Have you had supper yet?" I ask standing up.

"No." she says looking at me.

I nod and start making her a plate. I watch as Piney places a hand on her and squeezes.

I look at Opie and he nods with a small smile.

 _I guess I have a sister-in-law._


	6. August 12th

**August 12th**

 **Bella**

"Early today." I say softly as I open the door to let Gemma and Abel in earlier than normal.

Luckily, I had heard my phone going off earlier when she had called to let me know that she was on her way over.

"The office is a wreck, Unser thinks someone tried to break in during the night. Luckily nothing was taken. I am extremely thankful that I made Clay put in a security system." Gemma tells me as she places Abel's carrier and diaper bag on the floor. "He fell asleep before I could give him a bath last night. He's going to be hungry, I wasn't even able to get him awake enough to take a bottle." she says with a clear pout.

"I can give him a bath and bottle." I say kneeling down to take him out of the carrier.

"Any plans for today?" Gemma asks grabbing her wallet and keys out of the diaper bag.

"Donna and I are going to take the kids to the park before we do some shopping." I tell her, smiling as Abel starts to wake up. "I want to get something to put by the backdoor to hold extra towels and other things that might be needed for when I have the kids here."

"They have these swim diapers, you should get some of those." Gemma says as she turns to head out.

"See you later." I call out.

Abel starts to whimper.

"You hungry, my little padawan?" I ask softly as I head into the kitchen to make him a bottle.

* * *

"Bella!" Donna yells about an hour later as she enters the house.

"Kitchen!" I yell out trying to keep Abel in the sink.

"Sink bath?" Donna asks placing her bag on the kitchen table as Kenny and Ellie head into the fridge. "Didn't we get him one of those tubs you can put in the bathtub."

"Nothing in there guys, we need to go to the store." I tell them having a feeling that they are looking for something to drink.

Abel giggles and splashes the water.

I laugh and move out of the way so not to get soaked.

"You love the water don't you baby?" I ask softly splashing him.

Donna smirks shaking her head.

"Aunt Bella, do you need any help?" Ellie asks coming to stand next to me.

"Can you hand me that robe?" I ask motioning to the white terry cloth robe/towel that I had grabbed that was unfortunately on the table instead of next to me.

Ellie smiles and places it next to the sink.

Carefully, I start draining the water so that I can wrap the towel around Abel to get him out of the sink and dressed for the day. I had grabbed the 'feeding me is your only hope' outfit to put one on him once he was dried off. "Let me get the two of us dressed and we can head out." I tell them as I lift Abel out of the sink.

"Can we watch some cartoons while we wait?" Kenny asks looking at the small TV in the living room.

I smile and nod before heading down the hall, Donna right behind me as I enter one of spare rooms that has become a slight nursery.

"He is too cute." Donna states as I place Abel on the changing table and he grins up at me before turning his head to look at the R2-D2 plush toy that I had gotten for him. The Chewie was currently in his diaper bag and Yoda was in his playpen, ready for nap time.

"I know." I say, keeping one hand on Abel, I pull my cell phone out of my pocket a take a quick photo of him.

"How are you?" Donna asks sitting down on the small couch that I had Jax move into the room the other day.

"Doing okay. Renee tried to call me, she didn't think that I was serious about cutting her out of my life. According to my lawyer, she's already gone through half of the money that we sent her." I tell her as I finish drying Abel off and start dressing him.

"Wow already half is gone." Donna states slightly shocked.

"Yup. Part of me thinks that she was calling to try to get more money. I refused to speak to her. She even tried calling Charlie, he threatened her with a restraining order." I say with a slight smirk.

"I wish I had been here when she called..there are so many things I want to say to that woman." Donna says with a slight glare.

"If it makes you feel better, Gemma was picking up Abel when she called. So Gem got to give her a piece of her mind about keeping me from Piney." I was with a smile remembering Gemma going off.

"I actually feel a little bad...actually, no I don't." Donna says with a grin.

I laugh picking Abel up.

"Give him to me so you can get ready." Donna says standing holding out her arms.

"Okay. His bag is right next to the door." I tell her as I head to my room to get dressed for the day.

* * *

 **August 14th**

 **Charlie**

"Hey kiddo." I say as I sit down in my chair once she answers the phone.

 _"How are things?"_

"Going good. Bells, I sent you something earlier today, have you checked your email?" I ask before taking a sip of my beer.

 _"Been working for Luann since early this morning. Haven't had a chance to check it yet."_

I hear the sound of her placing something on a counter or table. It takes a few moments before she starts talking again. Part of me wants to ask what kind of work she is doing but I have a feeling that I don't really want to know.

 _"Okay, going into my email right now. What the f…?"_

"That was sent to me. Wasn't able to trace it but when I saw what I was looking at I stopped reading. If I wanted to know about the people you are spending time with, I'll do my own background checks." I growl.

 _"I have a couple guesses on who sent it but I don't know why they would send it to you."_

"I'm not sure kid, just thought that you might want to bring it to someone's attention that someone sent their criminal records to someone they didn't know." I say taking a sip of my beer.

 _"Yeah...I'll tell Jax when I see him."_ she says with a sigh.

"How you liking it there?" a small part of me wanted her to hate it there and come back to Forks, while another part hoped she was enjoying herself.

 _"I like it. It feels right being here. I love both my jobs, doing my online classes, I'm getting to know…."_

"Family." I state with a small smile.

I knew that she had been torn between letting Piney and his son know that she could be his daughter and keeping it to herself. I could still remember her crying as I told her that no matter what she was my kid and I had no problem with her wanting to know the rest of her family. It had nearly broken my heart telling her to go see them.

She was still my kid but I knew in my heart that she needed to get to know the rest of her family.

 _"How are things on your end?"_

"I'm doing good. Sue has been making sure that I eat better than I usually do."

 _"Spending a lot of time in La Push?"_ she asks.

I hear the sound of a door closing and wonder for a moment what she is doing until I her sigh and the sound of water.

"No, actually, she, Seth and Leah have been hanging out with me at the house. I think you got out of here at the best time kiddo. Things aren't going well for the Pack."

 _"What do you mean?"_

"Those boys have been being stupid. The Council has given up trying to cover up for them and things are getting out. I wouldn't be surprised if this will be the final pack."

 _"Damn..neither Quil or Leah said a word."_

"It seems like Quil, Paul, Seth and Leah haven't really been around the others since you left." I tell her.

 _"Can't say that I'm really shocked. I had a feeling that Leah at least would find a way out of the Pack. She's only there for Seth."_

"I know, kiddo."

 _"How are things with you and Sue?"_

"We're going out this weekend. It feels weird, she's always been Harry's girl."

 _"He would want her to be happy. Leah and Seth like you and I like Sue. Don't fight it."_

I just laugh, "Alright...I'll try."

 _"Love you Dad."_

"Love you too kiddo. I'll talk to you later." I say before hanging up.

After a few moments, I finally turn on the TV to find a game to watch.

* * *

 **Opie**

"Hey pop." I say as I let myself into his apartment.

Piney doesn't even look up to acknowledge that he had heard.

"Pop…" I start to ask what's going on when I notice that he is staring at a letter. "What's that?"

"Proof that Renee is a complete bitch and kept me from my little girl." Piney hisses out.

I move further into the room and take the paper out of his hand.

It's the DNA results that we had sent out for. Even though Renee had told Bella that Piney was her dad, we wanted proof just to put all our minds at ease.

According to the letter, Bella was one hundred percent related to us.

"If I ever see that woman, I'm going to kill her." Pop says.

"Get in line, Pop." I mutter under my breath.

* * *

I slowly walk to the gate. I could hear laughter coming from the back.

"Dad!" Ellie and Kenny yell from the pool when they notice me.

Donna turns around from her seat on the hammock next to Bella.

There is a baby monitor on the ground next to Bella's feet. Abel must be inside.

"Hey…" I say coming up to them. I give Donna a quick kiss and squeeze Bella's shoulder. "Could we talk?" I ask Bella.

"Sure, I need to check on my Padawan anyway." she says with a soft smile as she gets out of the hammock.

I follow her inside.

I wait in the kitchen as she heads down to check on Abel.

"What's up?" she asks when she reenters the kitchen and takes a beer out of the fridge before handing it to me.

I reach into my pocket and hand her the DNA results.

I watch as she opens the letter and reads it.

She smiles softly. "How's Piney?"

"Happy and pissed."

"I get it." she says softly sitting down at the table.

"I feel the same. Happy...so fucking happy that I have a little sister...but so fucking pissed that I missed out on so much. I didn't get to threaten your first boyfriend or beat your last one to a pulp." I tell her.

"Guess we have a lot to make up for." she says as her eyes start to water.

I reach a hand out to her and she rests her hand on top of mine.

"Yeah..we do."

* * *

 **August 15th**

 **Bella**

I put the finishing touches on the pictures that I took of Destiny during her scene before sending them off to Luann so that she can give me the okay to put them onto the new website that I was creating for her web girls. It was still a little weird taking photos of people having sex or a girl getting herself off but it was money and slightly fun. Destiny was the only one out of all the girls that actually joked around with me while she was doing it.

She was also the only one of the girls that I really hung out with, besides Luann, when I wasn't working.

Abel is on the floor next playing with the toys dangling from his playmat.

A knock at the door gets my attention.

"Wanna see who's come to pay us a visit?" I say as I pick Abel up and take him with me to the door.

I peek to see a UPS uniform.

"Can I help you?" I ask barely opening the door.

"Got a delivery for Isabella Swan." the guy says with a sincere smile.

I move Abel so that his head is buried in the crook of my neck to free my hand to sign. I quickly sign and the guy places the package at my feet. Luckily the package is light enough that I was able to grab it with one hand.

Using my foot, I close the front door behind me.

"It's something from Charlie." I tell Abel as he moves his head to stare at the package that a place on the table.

I place him back into the playmat so he can play while I open the package.

Inside is a small sweatshirt and sweatpants with the **Batman** symbol on them. There was also a folded note.

 _Kiddo,_

 _Sue and I were walking around a store and this caught her eye. She thought Abel would like it. Miss and Love you_

 _Dad_

"Thanks dad." I say softly.

I look over at Abel to see that he had fallen asleep.

"Now would be the time to catch up on some assignments." I whisper as I take him out of the play-mat and bring him down to the nursery to lay him down before heading into the bedroom to get some of my reading done.

* * *

 **Jax**

 **(NSFW)**

I close the door behind me as I enter my room in the clubhouse.

Currently there wasn't any work for me to do.

I sit down in a chair and pull out my phone. I click on Bella's name to send her a quick text.

 _I'm bored ~ me_

 _What do you want me to do about it? ~ Bella_

 _Not sure..but I'll think of something ~ me_

I place the phone down and take off my kutte and shirt.

 _Does this help? ~ Bella_

I open the attachment to find a photo of her in a white lace tank and underwear.

Instead of responding, I lay down on the bed and call her.

 _"I guess that helped." she laughs as she answers._

"Where are you?" I ask resting my hand on my stomach.

" _In my room. Abel is having a nap."_

"Is that what you are in right now?" I ask.

 _"You called at just the right time I was in the process of changing since Donna and the kids are coming over later to go swimming."_ she told me.

"You know….a little phone sex might help my boredom." I tell her with a smirk.

 _"Seriously?" she asks laughing._

"Come on, baby. You know you want to." I tell her laughing softly.

" _Are you hard for me?"_ she asks.

"Getting there." I say unbutton my jeans and bring down the zipper that's making a imprint on me. Part of me was shocked that she was actually going to do it.

 _"You thinking about my mouth on your cock?"_ she asks with a soft moan.

"Fuck...I love watching your mouth on my cock." I say taking my cock in my hand, precum already beading on the tip.

She moans in my ear and she makes that little noise that tells me exactly what she is doing right now.

"Are you touching yourself, baby?" I ask huskily.

" _Yes...wishing you were here right now..I'm soaked."_ she whimpers.

"Fuck..Bella." I hiss.

 _"I'm pretending my hand is yours. That you are in this bed with me…" she moans._

"Close your eyes, baby. I'm right there curled against your back." I growl out as I pick up the tempo.

 _"I can feel you…." a soft moan escaped her. "I can feel your lips against my neck. You teeth scraping softly."_

"I lift your leg and rub my cock against the sweet, wet pussy...teasing you.."

She whimpers. _"I need you inside me…."_

I can't even speak. The only sound in the room is my breathing and her soft moans

 _"Jax…." she whimpers._

"Cum for me. Bella...cum for me." I rasp out right at the edge but wanting her to finish first.

 _"Fuck!" she exclaims._

One more tug and I cum all over my stomach.

She laughs softly, " _Better?"_

"Now I need to take a shower." I tell her with a laugh looking down at myself.

She laughs huskily, " _You coming over later?"_

"Yeah...I'll be over later." I tell her.

* * *

 **Bella**

Kenny screams joyfully as he jumps into the pool. Ellie lifts one of the jellyfish floats in front of her to block the splash. The two of them had been in and out of the pool since they got here.

Donna holds Abel from her spot with her feet into the pool.

I dunk under the water and swim over to Donna. I burst up making Abel laugh and kick his feet as he reaches out his hands to me.

"You want him?" Donna asks.

"Yeah." I tell her with a smile and take him out of her arms. I bounce him in the water a little, splashing him every so often as a move towards the steps to sit down.

Donna grabs my camera and I smile at her as she takes a photo.

"These are so cute." she exclaims looking at the photos that are on the memory card. After Abel's nap, I had brought him into my room so I could finish getting dressed.

He had been so cute playing on the bed, that I had to take some photos of him.

"Be careful, I haven't taken all the photos for work off there yet." I tell her.

"Thanks for telling me." she says quickly putting the camera down.

I laugh having a feeling that she might have found one of the photos.

She comes over and sits down next to me. "Are you liking it?"

"Taking photos of p-o-r-n-s-t-a-r-s or watching my little padawan?" I ask her with a smile. I knew that Kenny and Ellie could spell but I hoped that saying and spelling it softly they didn't hear me.

Donna just shakes her head.

"POOL!" a voice yells coming from the side gate.

Juice and Jax run towards the pool, pulling off their kuttes and shirts before jumping in.

"Ahhhh!" Ellie yells as the splash gets her.

"Come here you." Opie says lifting her out of the pool and onto his shoulders.

Donna laughs as Jax and Juice start roughhousing in the water.

"Save yourself!" Juice yells at Kenny, who is trying to climb out the side.

Jax dunks Juice.

"Hello gorgeous." Chibs says sitting down in one of the lawn chair behind me.

Donna stands up and moves around the pool to help Kenny get out.

"Who's staying for supper?" I yell over Abel laughing at his dad's antics.

Jax and Juice raise their hands.

Donna shakes her head as she and Opie wrap towels around the kids.

"Mary wants us to come to dinner." Donna says.

I nod.

Donna and Opie had slightly been ignoring Mary, Opie's mom, for the past few days by having dinners with me and Piney.

"Where's Pop?" I ask thinking that he would have stopped by.

"Not feeling so hot. He went home." Opie tells me.

"Okay. You here for supper?" I ask Chibs.

"Whatcha making?" he asks.

"Chili, cornbread, pasta salad and apple pie." I tell him.

"Mom….do we have to eat with grandma? Aunt Bella's supper sounds really good." Kenny whines.

"I'm kinda with the kid on this one, babe." Opie says with a smirk.

"As much as I would like to...we already promised her." Donna says with a sigh.

"We'll see you later." Opie says helping Donna maneuver the kids inside to change out of the swimsuits and into their dry clothes.

Abel laughing makes me turn my attention to Jax, who is resting his hands on the bottom step with only his eyes above the water.

I lower Abel until his bottom is under the water.

"You want to swim with daddy?" I ask smiling down at Abel.

Jax raises himself up and holds his hands out.

Keeping his head above the water, we pass Abel between us.

"I'm gonna work on supper." I say as I stand up.

"Want help?" Chibs asks holding out a towel to me.

"Sure." I say with a shrug of my shoulder, taking the towel from him to wrap around myself and head inside.

* * *

"That smells so good." Chibs says as he places the pasta salad on the table.

"The chili or the cornbread?" I ask with a grin.

"Everything darlin'. Who taught you to cook?"

"Not Renee. I learned things from multiple people. Sue Clearwater and Sarah Black taught me when I was with my dad. The knitting circle of ladies that watched me when I was with Renee. A cook at this old diner that I would do my homework when I didn't feel like going back to my house after school. Dad taught me how to cook fish."

"You still call him dad?" Chibs asks confused.

"Pop and I talked about it. Charlie is my dad, he was there when Pop couldn't be. Both of them are my father. I have enough room in my heart for both of them."

Chibs sits down clearly thinking something.

"I thought you said that you had a wife that made Renee look like a saint. When did you get divorced?" I ask recognizing the look on his face.

"Technically...we're still married. Fiona left me for someone that held more power. My daughter, Kerrianne has been raised by him. I'm not allowed near my girl...either of my girls." he says roughly.

I place the spoon to the chili on the counter and move over to wrap my arms around his shoulders to hug him from behind.

He places a hand on top of mine, his rings catching the light.

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen. My girl doesn't know me."

"She knows. A small piece of her knows that her father loves her and would burn the world for her." I tell him.

"Aye…" he says, his accent thick and heavy.

I give him one more squeeze before moving away to give him some semblance privacy.

* * *

 **Jax**

"This is amazing, baby." I say taking another spoonful of the chili.

Bella laughs softly. She is holding Abel in her lap, eating every so often.

Abel opens his mouth each time she lifts the spoon to her mouth.

"You want to try baby boy." I say dipping my finger into the chili before placing it in his mouth.

"Jax!" Bella exclaims as Abel noms on my finger.

"What?" I ask confused.

"It's not that spicy." Juice says helping himself to another bowl of chili and another helping of pasta salad. I had a feeling he would have grabbed another piece of cornbread if the plate had been close enough.

"What's not that spicy?" ma asks placing her purse on the couch.

"My chili...that your son just let his try." Bella says giving me a mock glare.

"He's been watching you eat opening his mouth every single time." I justify.

"Let me try." ma says grabbing Chibs spoon before taking a bite. She covers her mouth. "One that is good, I need the recipe. Two, you are lucky that it isn't spicy."

"I put some in containers so you could take some home for you and Clay." Bella says handing me Abel, who has yet to release my finger.

"How long you going to be?" ma asks giving me a look.

"Not long." I tell her as Bella comes back out with some containers.

"Some chili, pasta salad, cornbread and two pieces of apple pie." she says handing the containers to ma.

"Sounds and looks good." ma says looking at the spread on the table. "I'm going to run this out to the car. Can you get him in his carseat?"

Bella nods, turning to me.

"Come here, padawan." she says holding out her hands.

Abel hits her hands, laughing.

I move my finger out of his mouth.

"Go to... Bella, baby boy." I say catching myself before I said something that I shouldn't.

Chibs gives me a look as if he knew what I nearly said.

"His bag is in the nursery, could you go grab it?" Bella asks lifting him off my lap.

"I'll get it." Juice says quickly getting up from the table as he shoves a piece of cornbread into his mouth.

I stand behind Bella as she hooks Abel into his carseat.

"All set?" ma asks entering the room as Juice comes in with the diaper bag.

"Yeah." I say taking the bag from Juice and handing to ma.

She places it on her shoulder before grabbing her purse and takes the car seat from Bella.

"I'll see you when you get to the house." she says with a smirk as I walk her out.

I shake my head as I open the door for her.

"We're heading out." Chibs says as he and Juice come up behind us.

Juice was still eating his piece of pie as he followed after Chibs.

I close the door behind all of them and head back to where Bella is picking up some of the empty plates.

I tilt my head and smile.

"Still hungry?" she asks as she moves around the table.

"Yeah...for you." I say moving over to rest my hands on her hips.

She places the dishes back on the table and starts pushing me into the living room.

"How long do we have?" she asks as I fall back onto the couch, forcing her to straddle me as I pull her into my lap.

"Long enough." I whisper against her mouth before covering her mouth with mine.

* * *

www dot pinterest dot com/Demonqueen82/truth-in-the-lie/


	7. August 27th

**August 27th**

 **Jax**

"Jax. Company." one of the guys says nodding behind me.

I turn from the car that I'm currently working on to see Bella walking towards me with Abel in her arms.

I take one last drag off my cigarette before putting it out.

"Hey…" I say wrapping my arm around her waist, underneath the black sweater that she was wearing to pull the two of them close to me.

I give her a quick kiss before dropping a kiss on Abel's head.

"There's my grandson." Clay says coming over to us.

Bella smiles.

Clay holds out his hands and Bella hands Abel to him giving me a laugh when I notice the top.

"Bottle for throttle." I say with a smirk. "Cute."

The two of us watch as Clay brings Abel into the garage, trying to explain the parts of the engine that I was working on to him.

"Thought you might be able to go out for lunch?" Bella asks leaning against me.

"Let me tell ma and see if you can rescue our kid from Clay so we can go." I tell her dropping one more kiss on her mouth before turning to talk to ma.

* * *

 **Bella**

"According to ma, the work is nearly done." Jax says as I pull up to his house after he showed up at my house a little bit ago. He had asked me to stop at his house before we met up with Gemma and Clay at their house for supper.

"So when can you move back in?" I ask getting out of the jeep to get Abel out of the back seat.

"Possibly in the next week." he says waiting for me.

"Okay...if you can't move in yet...why are we here?" I ask a little confused as I follow him inside.

"I'm not moving back into that house." he states looking around the house.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I'm selling it. It's got too many bad memories connected to it now. Wendy nearly killed herself and Abel here. I feel more at home your place, ma's or the clubhouse than I do here."

I bite my lip, silently agreeing with him but a part of me knows that it's too soon.

 _Hell, we haven't even had an official date._

I lay down on my back after finally getting Abel to fall asleep. I place the monitor on the nightstand, hoping that he will sleep through the night.

I close my eyes hoping that I don't fall asleep before Jax gets in. He needed to run to his house for something once we got back to my house. I thought we had grabbed everything earlier but I guess there was something that he missed.

I feel a touch on my ankle, I open my eyes to see Jax standing there.

"Coming to bed?" I ask softly.

He nods and starts undressing. I curl onto my side to make room for him.

* * *

 **August 28th**

 **Jax**

I place the money on the table and lean back in the seat.

Abel had a bad night so instead of Bella making food for us, I though it better to treat her to breakfast.

I watch her leave the bathroom, rubbing Abel's back as she moves towards the table. I feel pride and a surge of jealousy when I notice some construction workers watching her as she passes them.

One of the guys nudges the one sitting next to him.

"We all set?" she asks as she and Abel get to the table.

"Yeah." I say standing, I take Abel out of her arms and before she turn to grab her stuff on the other seat, I pull her into my arms to kiss her.

She laughs softly when catcalls fill the diner. Her smile is wide as she shakes her head at me and I lose my breath at the sight of her.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" I ask as she grabs her bag.

"I'm doing some work for Luann...otherwise no plans. Why?"

I lick my lips and smirk. "I'm asking you out."

"Like a date? Dinner..all that jazz." she asks with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Okay." she says with a smile as she takes Abel out of my arms and leaves the diner.

I arch an eyebrow at the guys that had been checking her out and give them a smirk.

* * *

 **August 29th**

 **Gemma**

"I'm still confused here." Clay states sitting down next to me as I feed Abel.

"About what?"

He places his arm over my shoulders and I move slightly so that I am leaning against him.

"Jax and Bella. Haven't they been seeing each for a few weeks now?" he asks taking a sip of his beer.

"Yes, they have been." I tell him rolling my eyes having a good idea where this conversation is going.

"So they've been sleeping together, hanging out, he's been sleeping over there most of the time...and they are just now going on a official date?"

"After the shit with her ex, Bella was trying to keep things casual but I know my boy, he doesn't know how to do casual with one person. I think both of them have finally figured out that they have feelings for each each other."

He nods in understanding.

"Ma." Jax calls out as he enters the house.

I look over finally seeing what they had worn tonight. Jax was in a pair of jeans and a jean button up shirt. It was slightly strange to see him without his kutte.

Bella was behind him.

"I like your outfit." I tell her thinking that it was a perfect first date outfit.

A pair of ripped up jeans, cute heeled cuff boots, with a tank under a cream oversized sweater.

"Thanks." she says with a smile as she places her bag down and comes over to sit down next to me.

I laugh noticing her nails as she places her hand on the top of her knee.

"Is that a stormtrooper?" Clay asks looking down at her hand.

"Yeah." she says with a smirk.

Abel must have heard her because he stops drinking and tries to move towards her in my arms.

"Come here baby boy." Jax says taking him out of my arms, making sure to grab the burp cloth that is on the back of the couch.

"How much did he drink?" Bella asks.

I hand her the bottle. "I tried putting a little of that baby cereal in it."

"Six ounces gone. That's not that bad." she says looking at the table.

"We're gonna grab his stuff than get out of your hair." Jax says.

"Okay." I saw watching them.

 _By this time next year, I will be planning a wedding. I just know it._

* * *

 **Bella**

"He's out." I say softly as a crawl into the hammock next to Jax after placing the monitor on the ground.

Jax just pulls me against him. "I could easily fall asleep out here." he whispers after placing a kiss on the top of my head.

I laugh softly and curl into his arms.

I trace my fingertips in an infinity pattern on his stomach. I move slightly so that I'm looking up at him.

"What?" he asks brushing the stray hair out of my eyes.

 _Move in with me….I think I'm falling in love with you…_

"Nothing. I had fun tonight." I tell him hoping that my thoughts aren't clear on my face.

 _It's too soon..._

"Me too. It was kinda nice, we should do it again soon."

"Yeah, we should." I tell him before moving up to kiss him.

* * *

 **Sept 9th**

 **Leah**

Luckily, it hadn't taken much effort to get her address from Charlie. Looking at the place, I understood why she didn't come back to Forks.

 _Why live with your dad when you have your own home?_

I take a deep breath before getting out of my car. It still felt weird to not be on a bike. I grab my bag off the seat and head up to the front door.

I raise my hand to knock when the door flies open.

"Leah!" Bella exclaims placing something down next to her before wrapping her arms around me.

I wrap my arms around her, feeling the tension and worry slowly go away.

 _God I've missed my sanity._

"What are you doing here?" she asks pulling back a little.

"I needed a change. I've left the Pack. Seth, Quil and Paul are trying to get out but shit hit the fan." I tell her a particle truth.

She leans down and picks up the carrier that she had placed down and motions for me to follow her inside.

"Were you on your way out?" I ask.

"Abel's doctor appointment. His checkup kept being pushed back that Gemma went off on the his doctor to get him in today." she tells me placing a stuffed monkey on the boy's lap.

"He looks good." I tell her.

I felt bad all of a sudden. I had barely talked to her the past few weeks because of everything that was going on with the Pack. Here I was hoping that she would let me stay until I could get my head above water.

 _Maybe just showing up wasn't the brightest thing to do._

"We just want to make sure. Do you have a plan?" she asks crossing her arms in front of her.

"Honestly...none what's so fucking ever."I say with a heavy sigh.

Bella giggles and nods. She looks down at Abel and her smile gets bigger.

"I have a spare room. It's completely empty so you'll need a bed and things if you decide to stay. I need to take him to his appointment when we get back we can go to the store."

"Bella…"

"Leah..if things work out, we are going to be sisters. I am not going to let my big sister drown in all of the bullshit that seems to be on her shoulders."

I shake my head trying not to cry.

"You look dead on your feet. Use my room, get some sleep. I'll wake you up when I get back." she says picking up the carrier.

"Bella...thank you. I thought…."

 _I thought that you would tell me to leave since I haven't been a good friend._

"I don't turn my back on family...unless they have betrayed me." she says with a shrug of her shoulder as she leaves.

I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath.

"Okay...sleep sounds really good." I say to the empty room.

* * *

 **Tara**

I take a deep breath preparing myself before going into Abel's exam room. I had kept my promise to Jax and this would be the first time seeing him, Abel or Gemma since the day after he came home.

"Just tell them the results, answer any questions and leave. Only a couple more months and you leave. You can do this." I whisper to myself before opening the door.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong room." I say entering seeing that girl Bella standing there with her back to me.

"It's Tara right?" she asks turning towards me.

"I was looking for…" I finally looked down at the first page of the chart and noticed that neither Gemma or Jax had filled it out. "You're here with Abel?"

She nods and that's when I notice Abel chewing on a stuffed toy on the table next to her.

"I was expecting Jax or Gemma." I tell her.

"They're both busy besides I want to make sure my Padawan is doing okay. So what's the verdict, Doc?"

"He's perfect." I tell her trying to swallow the bile in my throat.

 _How much time does she spend with him that she's given him a nickname?_

"Really?" she asks taking a deep sigh as she picks him up.

"Yeah, everything is normal. His weight does need to come up a little, otherwise…." I tell her trying to keep a smile in place.

Bella bites her lips, rubbing his back, "He's been really fussy with the feedings. He's been having a hard time keeping it down, I was talking with my dad's girlfriend and she suggested adding some cereal to the bottle to thicken it up and it seems to be working. Can we keep doing that?"

"What made her suggest that?" I ask making a note on Abel's paperwork.

"She's a nurse and a mother of two. Her son had the same problem with keeping food down."

"If it seems to work, I would keep doing it. There is a possibility that it could be the lactose in the formula. We can try him with a soy base to see if that helps at all. If it doesn't go back to the other kind. How's his sleep apnea?"

"Times he's at my house, he's sleeping okay. There's only been a handful of times that he had a bad night. Gemma hasn't said anything, so it should be good on her end."

 _Jax is staying overnight with her. God..he's moved on. I'm talking to my replacement._

"Good." I say and give her the paperwork so she can leave.

I quickly leave the room and rush into an empty waiting room. I sit down with my head between my knees.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much." I whisper to the empty room letting the tears roll down my face.

* * *

 **Jax**

"Hey baby. How did the appointment go?" I ask as I sit down in the office.

 _"According to the doc, everything is good. She gave me his paperwork and my Padawan is looking strong. She did suggest that we try of soy based formula to see if Abel keeps that down better than what he's been drinking."_

I smile at that, "That's a load off my mind. I'll let ma know."

I hear talking in the background.

"Where are you?"

 _"My friend Leah showed up this morning. Um… we are at the store trying to find some furniture for the empty spare room. Not having much luck though."_

"You know I have a bedroom set that we were planning on putting into storage."

 _"Hold on, Leah...Jax has a set at his old house that we can take."_

I can barely hear anything being said back as she must of moved the phone.

 _"Do you mind if I take her to go look at it?"_

"Not at all. Just let me know if you are going to take it." I tell her.

 _"Why so you can send Half Sack and Juice to help us move it?"_

I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"You know me so well. I can see if ma can grab Abel when she gets out and the two of us will stay there tonight so you can have some girl time."

 _"I think that might be a good idea. I know something is going on with her."_

I look up as ma walks into the office. "I'm sure ma will have no problem picking up baby boy. Spend some time with your girl."

 _"Okay...I'll see you later."_

"Ditto." I say hanging up.

"What's going on? Did the appointment go okay?" ma asks the instant I put the phone away.

"The appointment went great. Abel passed with flying colors….I need you to pick Abel up when you are done for the day."

"No problem. Is everything okay with Bella?"

"Her friend Leah showed up, I guess she's going to be hanging around for a while since they were looking for furniture for the other spare room." I tell her lighting up a smoke.

"I guess that means you will be gracing Clay and I with your presence tonight, since you're giving her some girl time." she says making quote marks with her fingers.

"Yeah, I'll be at yours tonight." I tell her with a laugh.

* * *

 **Sept 10th**

 **Gemma**

"Come on baby boy." I say taking Abel out of his car seat so that I can hold him.

"Need help?" a voice says behind me.

Bella is standing there by herself, a huge smile on her face.

"I thought your friend was going to be joining us?" I ask. I had instantly like Leah when Bella introduced me to her last night.

 _I know the girl is dealing with something though, hopefully Bella was able to find out what that is._

"She's still at the studio, hanging out with Destiny. I had a feeling that they would hit it off." she says with a smirk.

"You were at Luann's?" I ask confused since I thought that she had the day off.

"I was giving Luann the final proofs of some photos. Leah went with me, I was hoping that Destiny was working so I could introduce them."

I laugh shaking my head. "Is everything okay with your friend?" I ask as we walk towards the restaurant.

Bella frowns. "I want to tell you but it's sh...stuff that better stay in La Push."

I nod not shocked that she was keeping whatever was going on secret.

We wait a few minutes before we are showed to our table.

We order and sit there just playing with Abel in his seat for a few minutes.

"Okay since it's just you and me, how are things with Jax?" I ask folding my hands in front of me.

She smiles softly, "It feels like it getting serious. I didn't plan it at all it just happened. Are you okay with this?" she asks placing a hand on her heart.

"You and Jax?"

She nods.

"I like it, the two of you, makes sense. I will give you this advice. Total disclosure." I tell her as our waitress places drinks on our table.

"What do you mean?" she asks taking a sip of her iced tea once the waitress has left us alone.

"It's the only way that it's going to work for the two of you. He needs to tell you everything. No truth, no pussy. You tell him that and if he doesn't agree, let him know that he will be enjoying his room in the clubhouse for awhile."

Bella nods in understanding.

"Piney and Opie will tell you anything you want to know, if you think he's being vague about the details ask them." I tell her knowing that neither man wants to hide a thing from her.

"Did John tell you everything? Does Clay?" she asks.

I smile at her and nod, "You love the man... you learn to love the club. You can do that, there's no truth you can't handle."

* * *

 **Bella**

"I'm home!" I call out when I enter the house.

Gemma was keeping Abel for a couple more hours.

"In here and thank you." Leah said standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"For what?" I ask with a smirk.

"Take your pick. Understanding my need to escape La Push, giving me a place to stay and introducing me to Destiny." Leah states.

"I get it. People, who you trusted, tried to screw you over luckily you and Seth were with Sue and dad when things went down. You are family, I'm not about to have you sleep in the street."

"And Destiny?" she asks with a smirk.

"I like her and I knew she was your type." I tell her.

"Sure you did. You got some packages." She says pointing to the boxes on the couch.

I go over and sit down. Leah sits down on the floor across from me.

"Carlisle, Jasper and Rose. I have a feeling these are birthday gifts." I say with a shake of my head.

"I want to see what they got you." she says reaching into her pocket and hands over her pocket knife.

I open the first box which is from Carlisle. Inside is a note and a leather bound journal.

 _Our secret keeper,_

 _I hope that your birthday is filled with love and happiness._

 _Esme and Carlisle_

"Secret keeper?" I say softly.

"What's up?" Leah asks.

I open the journal to see newspaper clippings and hand written notes on pages.

"Holy fuck." I say as my eyes go wide, closing the journal quickly.

"Bells?" Leah asks looking at me a little lost.

"Secrets." I say and she nods rolling her eyes at my tone.

I place it next to me after making sure to tie it. I was in slight shock that they would trust me with something so important.

I open the next box. Inside is a black metal star and moon wind chime. There's a folded note as well.

 _Love you Little Sister,_

 _Jasper_

"From Jasper." I say showing Leah.

"Nothing from Alice?" Leah asks surprised.

"Alice always seems to be busy when I call Jasper." I say with a shrug of my shoulder.

Leah stands and takes the wind chime from me. I watch as she goes through the kitchen and hangs it outside by the back door.

"Good spot." I say when she comes back into the room.

"That must be from Emmett and Rose." she says pointing to last box.

I open it to find a multi layered bracelet with bird pendants on it.

 _Happy Birthday Belly_

 _Love you_

 _Rose and Emmy_

I laugh softly.

"You gonna call them?" Leah asks.

I nod and head over to where my laptop is to **Skype** them.

* * *

 **Jax**

"Hey." I say walking in seeing who I guess is Leah laying on the floor with Abel.

"I'm Leah." the girl says not looking away from Abel trying to lift his head to see who she is talking to.

"Figured. Hey you." I say leaning doing to kiss Bella, who is laying on the couch with the laptop in her lap.

 _"Hey, I don't need to see that!"_ a booming voice says over the speakers.

I look to see Emmett, Rose and I think Jasper on a video call with her.

"Deal with it." I say kissing her one more time.

Leah and Rose laugh while the boys groan.

 _"Bella, we're going to let you go." Rose says._

"Okay, once again thank you for the gifts. Tell Alice, I said hi." she tells them.

 _"I will Little Sister." Jasper says._

 _"Love you Bells." Emmett says._

 _Rose just blows a kiss._

"Love you." she says ending the call.

"Gifts?" I ask.

"Bella's birthday is on the thirteenth." Leah tells me.

"You didn't tell us." I say kneeling down next to Bella.

She just shrugs her shoulders.

"Oh you are in so much trouble baby." I say taking out my phone.

"What are you doing?" she asks as I move away from her.

I just smirk at her.

"Ma." I say the instant she picks up.

 _"Hey hun, what's up?"_

"Did you know that Bella's birthday is in a few days?" I ask.

 _"No. That little sneak, she didn't say a thing. I knew it was in September though."_

"I was thinking that we should have a get together at her place. Could you and Clay let everyone know?"

 _"Of course. What time?"_

"Afternoon."

 _"Okay, I'll be over early to help set things up."_

"Thanks ma." I say before hanging up.

"What did you do?" Bella asks looking at me.

"On your birthday, we are having our friends and family come over to celebrate, baby."

"Jax…"

"Babe, think of your Pop and Ope. This is the first birthday they get to spend with you."

She looks a little sad before nodding, "I didn't even think about it like that. There's so much to do though if we're going to have everyone come here."

"Ma will be here to help. I'm gonna take a shower, care to join me?" I ask.

"I got Padawan." Leah says not even looking at either of us.

Bella nods and follows me to the bathroom.

* * *

I get out of the shower and grab a towel off the rack and start drying myself off as she dries her hair.

I smirk as the towel wrapped around her starts to slip.

She shakes her head and leaves the bathroom. Making sure the towel is wrapped around my hips, I follow her to the bedroom.

She is already sitting on the bed, rubbing lotion on.

I open my drawer and grab a pair of sweatpants to throw on.

"I spent some with you mom today." she says as I turn to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah we met for lunch." she says with a smile.

"What's up?" I ask having a feeling that she's go something on her mind.

"She's happy that things seem to be getting serious between us and she had some advice for me."

"Oh and what's that?" I ask with a smirk.

"Total disclosure or no pussy." she says moving to rest her hands on the bed behind her, naked body in full display.

Licking my lips, "So do you want me to tell you the truth? No secrets?"

"Yes and not just what you think I can handle. If we are doing this, I need truth not lies."

I move so that I am hovering over her, forcing her to lay down on the bed.

"I have no problem telling you the truth." I tell her before starting to kiss her, resting myself completely between her legs.

* * *

 **September 13th**

 **Bella**

The phone ringing wakes me up.

"It's too fucking early." Jax growls reaching over me to grab the phone.

"What?!" he all but yells when he answers.

I turn under him to see him pale.

"Shit. Sorry, I thought it was my phone ringing. She's awake." he says giving me the phone. "It's Charlie." he mouths.

"Dad?"

 _"Sorry, kiddo. I'm trying to get ready for work and wanted to talk to you before my shift."_

"It's okay." I say as Jax brushes my hair out of my face before brushing a quick kiss on my lips before getting out of the bed.

 _"Got any plans for your birthday?"_

"We're having a get together here this afternoon." I tell him watching as Jax puts on his sweatpants and leaves the bedroom when I hear Abel start making noises over the monitor.

 _"Really?"_

"Yeah..Leah let it slip that it was my birthday."

 _"Who's idea was it for the get together?"_

"Jax. He reminded me that this would be Piney and Opie's first birthday with me. I felt like an idiot."

 _"Hmm, I think one of these days Jax and I need to meet cause kiddo….it sounds a little serious to me if he's answering your phone thinking it's his at five in the morning."_

I can hear him laughing.

"I love you daddy." I say trying to ignore the flutter in me that knows he is right.

 _"Okay. I love you too. You should be getting a package from me in a few days."_

"I'll keep an eye out for it."

 _"Bells, I'm glad that you found someone that makes you happy."_

"Me too."

* * *

 **Gemma**

"Hey, you feeding an army?" Leah asks as I walk in with a couple bags of food.

"It will feel like it." I tell her as I move into the kitchen and place the bags on the table. "Where is everyone?"

Leah points outside.

Bella and Abel are in the pool while Jax is setting something up in the corner of the yard.

"What is my son doing?"

"Bella told him about making an area for the few kids that are going to be here to camp out. It's something that my mom used to do when she would have cookouts over the summer. It's a way for the parents to drink and fully relax knowing their kids are safe." Leah says.

I nod liking the idea.

I move into the living room to see what needs to be done and notice a new board next to the 'Forks' one.

"We have a board." I whisper going over to look at the photos that are on it.

Most are photos that she's taken at the shop of the boys working.

There is a nice one of Jax holding Abel. Bella and Abel in the pool, Jax and Bella in a few photos, some of the three of them. Some of Abel by himself playing on what I think is Bella's bed.

Ope, Donna and the kids. A few of just the kids. Piney and Opie. One of Donna and Opie. There was one of Opie without his shirt displaying his back tattoo. Donna by herself.

Luann.

A girl that I have a feeling must be Destiny.

Juice on his bike.

Chibs.

Clay with me and by himself.

Half Sack.

Happy tattooing Bella's wrist.

There's a few photos of Tig but the one that caught my eye is the one of him asleep in a bed with just a sheet covering him.

"I'm a little shocked that she put that one up there." I say to Leah pointing to the photo of Tig.

"Jax laughed when he saw it, made a comment that Tig should be happy that he got a taste." Leah says shrugging her shoulders.

I laugh shaking my head, silently agreeing.

"Do you need any help?" Leah asks.

I look at the girl, taking in the fact that she looks like she is breathing easier.

I nod and the two of us head into the kitchen.

I take another look out the back door to see Jax squatting down next to the pool giving Bella a kiss.

"I am a little surprised that she agreed to this." Leah remarks as she starts taking things out of the bags that I had brought in.

"Why?"

"The last time she really celebrated was with Edward and his family. All I know is something happened that made all of them leave. Only the past few months has she allowed all but Edward back into her life."

"She never said."

"She says 'Secrets' in the same tone that River says 'Spoilers' to the Doctor."

"What?"

"Sorry. She got all of us into 'Doctor Who' and Star Wars when she was with Jacob."

"Ahhh." I say still a little lost.

"Bella has never really like being the center of attention. Last year, she and Charlie went out to eat and that was it. If she wasn't with Jax and hadn't found her dad, I doubt she would be doing anything today." Leah says watching Bella play with Abel in the pool.

"Hey ma." Jax says coming into the kitchen. "When did you get here?"

"Haven't been here long." I tell him as he kisses my cheek.

"Everyone coming?" he asks.

"Yeah. Everyone will be here around two." I tell him with a smile.

* * *

 **Destiny**

Leah sits down next to me after giving me a drink. The party was starting to wind down, looking around it was clear to see that it was mostly the club and family left.

Bella was talking with Donna as Ellie and Kenny were playing something in the little area that, according to Leah, Jax had set up this morning. The two of them and Abel were the only kids left.

Nearly everyone had changed out of their suits. Bella was now in a pink Jack Daniels tank top and a pair of jeans.

"I'm glad I was invited." I say taking a sip of my drink. I had been a little surprised when Bella had called me asking if I want to come to her birthday cookout.

Myself and Luann were the only ones that were personal asked to come.

"Me too." Leah says moving so that her arm was right behind me.

"What did you get her?" I ask enjoying the flirting that we have been doing since Bella introduced us.

"I think she'll be opening gifts now that there are less people here." she says nodding over to Gemma trying to call everyone over.

"Okay! Gift time!" Clay yells when it became clear that no one was noticing Gemma.

The kids grab Bella and pull her over to where the gifts had been placed.

"Me first!" Ellie and Kenny each exclaim grabbing their gifts to give to her..

Bella laughs as she finds a spot to sit.

Ellie is able to get her gift before Kenny.

"Thank you Ellie." Bella says softly opening the gift. A set of four mini plants.

Kenny hands his over.

Bella pulls Kenny into her arms to give him quick hug and kiss. Inside the gift is a set of R2D2 measuring cups and spoons which make everyone laugh.

"Here sweetie." Luann says grabbing her gift off the table to hand over.

"Thanks." Bella says with a smile as she opens the gift bag. She shows off the silver charm bracelet covered with skulls, bikes, crosses and black beads. Bella smiles before putting back in the bag.

Juice moves around a couple people. "My turn."

"Whatcha got Juicey?" Tig says with a smirk.

Juice hands over a small box to Bella.

She smirks up at him as Kenny and Ellie sit down next to her on each side.

Bella starts laughing when she opens the box. Inside is a set of coffee mugs covered with lightsabers.

"I don't got anything, girly." Happy starts as everyone starts booing. "However, next tat that you want, I'll do for free."

"Thanks Happy. You are the only artist I trust." Bella tells him.

Happy leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Get away from my sister." Opie says with a smile.

"Do you want me to hurt ya for making a move on my kid?" Piney says as Chibs moves to give Bella a small box.

"For you beautiful." Chibs says handing it to her.

Bella takes the box but pulls Chibs down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks uncle." if I hadn't been so close I wouldn't have heard her say it.

"She's big on family." Leah whispers to me as Bella opens Chibs gift. Guess she also heard Bella call him uncle.

She takes out what looks like a cord bracelet with beads and an elephant charm on it.

"I love it." Bella says instantly putting it on the same wrist that already has a bracelet with birds on it.

"Ours next." Donna says handing over a small bag.

Bella takes it and removes a trio layered bracelet. The top is an infinity symbol that reads Love , the second says Sister and the bottom has a same bike charm.

"I love it. Can you help me put it on?" Bella says looking down at Ellie.

Ellie helps her put the bracelet on her bare wrist.

"My turn." I say stepping forward to give her my gift.

Bella stands and takes the gift bag from me and gives me a one armed hug before sitting back down.

I watch as she laughs as she takes out the Star Wars ice molds. I had found them and thought that they were adorable.

"So cute! Thank you." she says between giggles.

Tig moves between Juice and Chibs, grabs his gift off the table and hands it to her.

"Here."

"Is it going to blow up?" Bella asks with a smirk.

Tig actually stops and thinks before shaking his head.

Bella takes the gift and starts unwrapping. Inside is a set of five Star Wars shot glasses.

"Where's the alcohol?" she asks with a smirk.

"You can buy your own." Tig says with a shrug.

"Move out of the way, Tiggy." Leah says coming forward. "Happy birthday little sister." Leah says softly giving her a hug and handing Bela her gift.

Bella unwraps the small box inside is a long leather cord with a gem pendant and small stones all over it.

"Leah..did you...?" she starts.

"It's from me and Seth." Leah says as she returns to sit next to me.

"You make jewelry?" I ask as everyone else watches as Bella wraps the cord around her neck a few times creating a choker.

Leah nods.

"Cool." I say softly.

Half Sack comes forward and hands Bella a gift bag.

She takes out a box that is full of word magnets. She and Ellie start giggling.

"Care to share?" Donna asks leaning against Opie.

"Nope." Ellie says with a grin.

I watch as Piney moves behind everyone and leaves the backyard.

 _What is he planning?_

Gemma moves away from Clay and hands Bella a thin wrapped box.

Bella starts opening the box.

The first thing everyone sees a onsies that should be for Abel.

"Sorry ladies my daddy is taken." Ellie reads.

I look over at Jax to see him hiding his smirk.

"Very true." Bella says as she moves the onsies.

"Nice." Leah says noticing the gun that was under it.

"For the ones that don't know how to read." Gemma says with a knowing smile.

"You gonna need lessons for that, beautiful?" Chibs asks.

"If she does, I'll give them to her." Jax says with a smirk as he grabs the last two boxes off the table and places them in front of her.

"I know how to shoot." Bella says as she starts opening the larger of the two boxes.

"That looks comfy." Donna says when Bella reveals a knit comforter.

"It feels soft." Bella says.

"Abel picked it." Jax says. "I picked that." he says motioning to the smaller box. Bella opens the small box and reaches in to take out a gold necklace. The pendant looks like a bullet shell with a small bird at the top.

"I love it." Bella says standing to wrap her arms around Jax and gives him a kiss.

"All the presents open?!" Piney yells from the other side of the gate.

"Yeah old man!" Clay yells.

"Go get her!" comes a muffled reply as the gate is opened and a puppy comes tearing into the yard.

"Oh!" everyone exclaims as the puppy comes to stop in front of Bella.

"Who are you? Hi pretty girl!" Bella exclaims getting down in front of the puppy as she pets her.

"She's yours." Piney says.

"Pop?" Opie says looking at his dad.

"You have a name pretty girl?" Donna coos as she joins Bella.

"Soluna." Bella sighs. "Her name is Soluna." she says petting the puppy one more time before going over and wrapping Piney in a hug.

* * *

 **Bella**

"Everyone gone?" Jax asks as I enter the bedroom.

"Destiny is still here, her and Leah are talking." I tell him.

"Is that what they are calling it?" he says with a laugh as he pets Soluna before sitting down on the bed.

"Very funny." I say as I start removing the gifts that I had put on. I look at him in the mirror and he starts undressing.

I lick my lips enjoying the show going on behind me.

He presses his naked body against my still fully clothed one.

"You have too many clothes on." he whispers in my ear as his hands run along my hips. I turn in his arms and push him back to the bed.

"Sit." I whisper against his mouth before moving away to undress.

I watch as his eyes glaze over with lust and excitement as I slowly remove each piece of clothing until I am nude in front of him.

I moved close until he rested his hands on my hips.

I straddle his lap and hover over him slightly. Dipping so that I was teasing him slightly.

"Bella…" he growled gripping my hips, trying to keep me still.

I lower my face to the crook of his neck a lick his pulse before nibbling softly.

"Stop teasing." he growls laying back so that he could thrust up.

I am unable to stop the primal moan that escapes me.

It didn't take long to get into a rhythm.

He gritted his teeth, clearly trying to fend off his own climax.

Slowly the sound of his name escaped my mouth, almost like a chant.

He couldn't hold out any longer, " I'm not going to last, darling..."

I slowed my movements, so that when his orgasm finally hit it would be more intense.

"FUCK!" he screams when it hits moments after mine.


	8. September 20th

**AN : Soluna is a husky**

 **www dot pinterest dot com/Demonqueen82/truth-in-the-lie/**

* * *

 **September 20th**

 **Kenny**

I try to make myself as small as possible as Aunt Bella and Leah try to talk in hushed tones. Leah's face looks like she ate some of mom's five alarm chili.

"I am so sorry. I thought the door was locked." Leah says for the third time.

"It's okay. How's Destiny?" Aunt Bella asks.

"Actually embarrassed." Leah says wrapping her arms around herself.

Aunt Bella looks over at me. "I have a feeling she's not the only one." she says.

* * *

 **Jax**

"Sack! New targets!" Tig yells once everyone is out of ammo.

Half Sack runs over to set up new targets.

"What do you think, gentlemen?" Cameron asks as he and his son come over to join us.

"Let's talk." Clay says leading the Irishmen away from the others.

I follow not that far behind as the others take pot shots at Half Sack.

"Quit playing around!" Clay yells.

The others join us at the tables where the guns are currently being displayed inside our new warehouse.

"The Russian pipeline's dried up. We've hooked up with a source." Cameron starts telling us.

"How do these break down to ship?" Clay asks picking up one of the guns.

"They don't. Come assembled." Cameron states.

"What?" I ask.

"That's not our business." Tig states.

Cameron just shrugs.

"Where you going with this?" Clay asks.

"True IRA is picking up momentum. North country's getting hot and we need to step up our cash flow, keep the anger focused." Cameron states.

"You want Sons to run them?" I ask.

"Northern Cali, Oregon and Washington." Cameron's son Edmond tells us.

"Not sure if you heard, but we got out of the errand business sometime back. We buy wholesale, we assemble, we sell retail. End of story." Clay states.

TIg just nods in agreement.

"Be serious, Clay. We both know that you've still got an ATF target on your back." Cameron laughs humorlessly, "You really think it's safe to fill this new space with illegal gun parts?"

"What are you offering?" I ask trying to keep Clay from punching the guy or putting a bullet in him.

"We sell, ship and store. You load your saddlebags, deliver. Charter to charter. You'll get twenty percent. We get sixty percent, we assemble our own." Cameron says.

"You carry all the risk and overhead." Edmond says.

"My boy here will be your point guy in Cali." Cameron says placing a hand on Edmond's shoulders. "This is a win-win, Clay. We'll let you talk."

Cameron and his son head back outside.

"This is bullshit. They've still got access to the surplus, they're just trying to stonewall us until we agree." Chibs growls. "Mick pricks."

Juice leans forward placing his hands on the table, "He's right about the Feds though. It won't matter what dummy corp we use or how far off grid we are. ATF puts a tail on any of us or one of the old ladies. One of us could lead them right back here."

"What old lady do you think is gonna come here?" Tig asks looking at Juice like he's an idiot.

Juice opens his mouth as if he is about to say something before closing it.

Tig nods.

"What do you think, VP?" Clay asks looking at me.

I take a deep breath before nodding at Juice, "Go get the Irish."

Juice runs off.

"Whatcha thinking?" Chibs asks as I sit down on the back of the open van.

"Do we have an agreement?" Cameron asks.

I smirk, "You get us the Russian guns we need to keep our Oakland business intact. We'll use your facility to store and assemble. Then we'll run your hardware up the coast." I say.

Edmond and Cameron exchange a look.

"But….MC Pony Express is gonna cost you thirty percent." I finish.

Clay nods and smiles behind Cameron.

"Twenty five." Edmond states.

"Twenty eight and the Russian stock." I counter.

"Alright." Cameron says before he and Edmond leave.

"You sure about this?" Clay asks looking at me.

"It's a temporary fix. Keeps us in the gun business till the heat wears off."

Clay nods, "All in favor." he asks as everyone raises their hands in agreement.

"Alright." Clay says nodding looking pleased about the arrangement.

"Alright. Who we selling the guns to? Niners? Mayans?" Chibs asks.

"When's Opie back in town?" Clay asks.

"He and Donna should be hitting town in a few hours." I say pulling out my phone to check the time.

"Okay, let's have a sit down. Make sure to let the old man knows about it." Clay says looking at me.

* * *

 **Bella**

"Hey you." I say sitting down next to Kenny at the table.

"How much trouble am I in?" he asks not raising his head.

I laugh softly. "You're not in trouble. At least not with me. I did talk to your mom and dad though."

Kenny hunches his shoulders trying to make himself look small.

"You know that you should knock before going into someone's room, right?" I ask.

He nods.

"Okay. Why didn't you knock before going into Leah's room?"

"I was about to knock, to let her know that breakfast was ready...and I heard moaning. I thought that she was hurt so I just went in. I didn't know that Destiny was in there with her. I didn't see anything!" he exclaims looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Kenny...I know but your dad is going to be having a talk with you soon."

"What talk?" he asks scrunching his nose.

"It's not a talk that we are going to have that's all you need to know."

 _Donna was very vocal about you and I not having the sex talk. Opie gets that one._

"Right now you are going to knock on Leah's door and apologize to her and Destiny. Than you are going to finish getting ready for school so I can take you and Ellie."

Kenny nods and gets up from the table to head down the hall.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." I say when I hear scoffed laughing. "Be glad that they don't want you to have a talk with him."

"That's not nice." Piney says taking a sip of coffee.

"Luckily, they hadn't really gotten started on anything." I say pouring myself another cup of coffee.

"Enjoying your aunt duties?"

"Yes, having them for the past few days has been great. Opie and Donna needed some time for just the two of them." I say.

Hearing scratching at the door, I look to see Soluna trying to get outside. Quickly, I open the door to let her out.

"How's training going?" Piney asks watching the Husky puppy sniff around the backyard.

"She's only had a couple accidents otherwise it's going good."

Piney nods and moves over to give me a hug.

"Love you, Pop." I say softly.

"I'm gonna head out. Supper here tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm making something simple to give Donna another day to de-vacation. I'll have a plate all ready for you when you stop by." I say with a laugh.

* * *

 **Jax**

I get off my bike in front of the house, slightly confused to see an old bike frame in the garage.

"Hey brother." Opie says coming out of the garage.

"Hey...what's this?" I ask finally getting a good look at the frame. "Holy shit. Panhead EG. Sixty three?"

"Sixty-five." he says with a smirk.

"Where'd you find it?"

"Donna and I were riding the other day and we went past this used parts shop. It was just sitting there, rotting next to this pile of mufflers. It's all there, stock." he says as he nods for me to follow.

We sit down on a few seats in the garage after he hands me a beer.

"That's gonna keep you busy." I tell him leaning back in the chair.

Opie takes a sip of his beer, "Actually, it's going to be a project for Kenny and me." he rubs his eyes.

"What's up?"

"Kenny walked into Leah's bedroom this morning. He didn't see anything but Donna wants me to have a talk with him."

I laugh nearly choking on the sip of beer I was taking. "Must of happened after I left."

"Yeah, Bella and Pop called us to let us know." he says shaking his head.

"I know you just got home, but we gotta sit down in a little while." I tell him.

"What's up?"

"We've made a new deal with the Irish. We're gonna be running up the coast until the ATF heat dies down."

"What about Oakland?" he asks sitting forward.

"We're still supplying. Just need to figure out who that supply goes to."

"I'll let Donna know that we'll meet her and the kids over at you and Bella's place." he rubs the back of his neck before looking at me seriously. "You serious about her?"

"Bella?" I ask.

"Yeah. You serious about my little sister?"

"It's been nearly two months."

"Not what I asked." he asks frowning.

"If she let me, I would make her my old lady." I tell him honestly.

"Good enough. I'm letting you know that if you fuck around on her or hurt her...I will make sure that your body is never found." he tells me.

I nod in understanding. _I have a slight feeling that he would have help._

"Hey Jax. I didn't know you were here." Donna says joining us.

"Hey you look good." I say standing up to give her a hug.

She looks more relaxed than she did before the two of them left.

"I feel good. Did you see the project?" she asks nodding to the bike frame.

"They'll have fun. Maybe Abel and I will help." I say with a laugh.

"Gotta go babe. You got the kids?" Opie asks.

"I'll get them from school. Are you going to meet us at Bella's?" she asks looking at him.

Opie nods before giving her a kiss.

* * *

 **Opie**

I walk into the clubhouse.

"Ope." Clay says giving me a 'man hug' as I enter the room.

"How was the ride?" Chibs asks as we sit at the Table.

"It was good. Exactly what Donna and I needed." I tell him.

"She okay with the club now?" Clay asks.

"Hundred percent." I tell him honestly.

The two of us had talked and she was better with me being involved with the club.

Clay nods, "Alright. Jax let you know what going on?"

"We need to decide who gets our Oakland business." I state.

"Thoughts?" Clay asks.

"I say the Niners." Juice says sitting forward.

"Why?" Jax asks lighting up a smoke.

"We've had less problems with them over the Mayans." Juice says shrugging.

Every does a slight nod at that.

"VP?" Clay says turning to Jax.

"Let's vote." Jax says taking a drag.

"All those in favor of selling to Niners?" Clay asks.

"Aye." Chibs states.

Myself and everyone else raise our hands in agreement.

"We're selling to Niners." Clay says hitting the gavel.

* * *

 **Bobby**

I turn when the door opens.

A couple of the guards lead me to an interview room.

I sit down at the table waiting to see what they are going to throw at me now.

"Sign these." Stahl says entering the room and placing papers on the table in front of me.

"What are these?" I ask not bother to move my hands.

"Your release papers. Your lawyer has already looked through them. Read them, initial the boxes, sign on the dotted line and by this time tomorrow you'll be on your way home."

I scoffed, "Rosen told me that my case was thrown out nearly two months ago. You mind telling me why I'm just now being cut loose?"

"The State Attorney might have dismissed your case since the witness went missing but we can detail up to sixty day, in case it gets reinstated or new evidence comes to light. Fortanly for you, nothing came to light." Stahl says.

I give a humorless laugh, "Out of curiosity, what do you get out of all this, bitch?"

Stahl gives a slight snarl, "Peace of mind." before turning a leaving me to look over my release papers.

* * *

 **Leah**

I lay down on the ground next to Destiny.

"What movie are we watching?" Destiny asks grabbing some popcorn out of the bowl next to her.

"Bella let Ellie pick the movie but she was torn between **'Mulan'** , **'Despicable Me'** and **'Brave'** . So I think we are starting with **'Mulan'** and if there is enough time we'll watch the other two." I tell her as Bella comes out holding Abel, Soluna right at her heels.

Donna and the kids are right behind her with drinks and food.

"This is so cool." Kenny says looking at the area that Bella and I had set up earlier.

We had used the same idea of the 'camping' area from her birthday and added a white sheet on a couple posts to make our screen that the would display the movie. A DVD projector was behind me and a couple speakers were around the area so we would be able to hear the movies.

Bella lays Abel down on a huge elephant that she had put in the area and a bottle that I hadn't noticed her holding.

"Sleep Soluna." Bella says and the smart little puppy lies down right next to the stuffed toy. Making sure that her head is right next to Abel.

"Are we waiting for daddy?" Ellie asks sitting down.

Donna places the tray with food down on the low table that I had put a little ways away from the blankets. Kenny places the drinks down next to the food.

"He's on his way sweetie but we can start the movie." Donna says as she starts putting a few plates together.

"Once everyone is settled, I'll start the movie." Bella says sitting down next to Abel before picking him back up when he starts reaching for her.

"Leah, do you or Destiny want something to eat or drink?" Kenny asks looking a little bashful.

"I wouldn't mind a drink." Destiny says trying to hide her embarrassment.

I know that Kenny is trying to make up for walking in on us this morning, luckily we were only kissing, but while I had been dressed, Destiny had been naked.

"I still think it's funny that you are embarrassed." I say softly placing my head on Destiny's lap.

"My job is my job." Destiny says as she starts running her fingers through my hair.

Donna hands out a plate to everyone while Kenny gives everyone drink.

A overstuffed BLT sub, chips and macaroni salad are piled high on each plate.

"Kenny, could you go grab a few treats for Soluna off the counter inside?" Bella asks.

"Sure. Do you need anything for Abel while I'm inside?" he asks tilting his head to the side.

Bella looks down at Abel. She was smart and has him dressed in one of his sleepers.

"There's a knit blanket on the couch, could you grab that for me."

Kenny nods before heading in.

"It's still warm, you think you'll need a blanket?" I ask as Donna sits down.

"The temp sometimes drops, I would rather have it out here and not need it." Bella says shrugging her shoulder as she rubs Abel's back.

I nod kinda getting it as Kenny comes out and sits down after giving Bella the treats and blanket.

"Everyone comfy?" Bella asks.

We each nod and she smiles before starting the first movie.

* * *

 **'Mulan'** is half over when Opie and Jax come out of the house.

"Daddy!" Ellie exclaims from her spot.

Opie moves so not to block the screen, kissing Donna before laying down next to Ellie.

"What I miss?" he asks softly.

Ellie starts sofly telling him what's going on in the movie.

I watch as Jax walks around until he is standing behind Bella. Soluna lifted her head off Bella's leg and growled softly at Jax. Abel doesn't even stir from his spot next to them.

"She's comfy and knows you are going to move her." Bella says she leans back to look at him.

"Mine mutt." Jax mutters sitting behind Bella and stretching out his legs so that she can lean back against him.

"They look good together." Destiny whispers in my ear.

"Yeah." I say watching as Jax rests his hands on his knees. He sends a smirk my way before turning Bella's face towards his to give her a kiss.

Destiny moves so that she is laying down next to me and entwins her fingers with mine.

 _This feels perfect._

* * *

 **September 21st**

 **Gemma**

"Hey baby." I say as I head over to the table that Clay is at. I lean down and give him a quick kiss.

"Hey you." he responds, looking up from the maps in front of him to accept the kiss. "Why do you have the kid?"

"Luann needed Bella to come in. Some last minute shots or something." I tell him. "Planning a trip without me?"

"Never baby. Trying to figure out what charters we're gonna need to make this thing with the Irish work."

"Honey, you might want to ask someone else to do that. Otherwise, we're screwed if we trust you with a map."

"You trying to say I got no sense of direction?" he asks.

"No baby. I'm saying that you need a GPS to get from the driveway to the front door." I say with a smirk.

"Well, I would be completely lost without you." he says so I lean down to give him another kiss.

"Damn straight."

Abel starts whining making me to check on him.

"Bella and I are trying to convince Donna to be an extra person to watch Abel in case myself or she are busy."

"What about that Leah girl?" he asks leaning back.

"No. She starts her job in a few days." I tell him.

"Well there goes any nanny fantasies."

"About that...it's time for your feeding." I say pushing the stroller towards the back, putting a little more swing into my hips as I go.

* * *

 **Jax**

"You wanted to see me." I say entering Hale's office.

"There's something you need to know about Stahl." Hale states.

"If you're going to tell me that she was setting up Opie as a rat, I already know." I tell him crossing my arms in front of me.

"Stahl was hoping that Clay would react. She pulled the protective detail she had following Opie off him the night before the witness was going to be revealed." Hale reaches into his desk and gives me a folder.

It was filled with Stahl's notes about everything she planted on Opie, including bugs in his truck and phone.

"Wait..you think that she was hoping that Clay would take him out." I ask closing the folder.

"You and I both know that Clay demands loyalty. If he thought that Opie had turned on the club…" Hale leaves the rest of the sentence open.

"Why are you telling me this?" I growl.

"I don't like you and I hate SAMCRO but bullshit like that doesn't work in my town. I can't fully prove that Stahl set up Opie or Donna and the kids to be murdered but I wouldn't put it past her to hope that Clay would retaliate."

I nod. "Keep this theory to yourself."

"I will if you do something for me. Unser is in bad shape. He shouldn't be on the job, he's got two months left on his extension. Get Clay to let him step down." Hale states.

"I'll see what I can do." I tell him.

"That works for now." Hale says nodding.

* * *

 **Half Sack**

"He's gonna kill me." I mutter walking away from the bedroom where Clay and Gemma were. "Not my fault he didn't lock the door….he's still gonna kill me."

I get to the bar and start checking the stock. I knew that I needed to make sure we have enough stock for Bobby's return party tonight.

Hearing the door I look up and nearly drop the bottle of vodka that I was holding.

"Honey, I'm home." Cherry says brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes as she smiles at me.

* * *

 **Bella**

I hook up my camera to the laptop to upload Lyla's photos from the scenes that she had done.

 _Once these are uploaded, I am done for the day._

I look up and smile noticing Leah helping Destiny fix her garter belt.

"It feels twisted." Destiny says trying to look behind her.

"It's not. Bella tell her that it's fine." Leah says looking at me pleadingly.

"Destiny, it looks good. Don't forget, it's being taken off in like ten minutes." I tell her motioning over to where the couple that Destiny was working with for her scene were waiting with even less clothes than she was wearing.

"I know." Destiny mumbles placing a hand on her stomach.

I lean down and take a small tin out of my bag and move over to the two of them. I open the tin and take out one of the pills.

"Do you want something for your stomach?" I ask holding out a anti-nausea pill.

"Yeah." she says taking it dry.

"Destiny!" Luann calls.

"Show time." Destiny says going over to work.

"That won't make her throw up will it?" Leah asks.

"Nope. All natural anti nausea. She's fine when its just her or with one other person. Being with a group makes her anxious." I tell her.

"Where can I get those?" Leah asks following me back over to my laptop.

"Organic store right on main street. It's where I've been getting a lot of the meds in the house."

"Why do you look out for her?" she asks softly.

"I don't know, even though she's maybe a year older than me she brings out this little sister vibe. Also, she was one of the few girls that act normal around me when I work." I say checking the upload.

Leah laugh sighs. "She's family."

"Yeah. Are the two of you coming tonight?" I ask.

"We're going for like an hour or so. I'm staying at her place tonight." Leah says with a soft smile.

"Okay...you gonna be at the house before the party?" I ask as the upload finishes.

"I'm gonna get ready here with Destiny." Leah tells me nodding to her overnight bag in Destiny's area.

"Alright." I say as I start packing up my stuff. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

Leah nods taking a deep breath before moving to watch Destiny's scene.

"Just remember, that is nothing but a job to her." I whisper as the other girl starts kissing Destiny as the guy moves between her legs.

"I know." Leah whispers wrapping her arms around herself.

* * *

 **Jax**

I pull into the drive to see Bella already waiting for me on the steps.

I take a quick moment to check her out as she stands. Ripped up jeans, white tank peeking out under a black top that is oversized. I notice that she is wearing the necklace I got her and the bracelets from Opie and Chibs.

"Ready to go baby?" I ask when she reaches me.

"Yeah." she says with a smile getting on the bike.

Bobby's coming home party is in full swing when I pull into the lot.

"There's my boy." I say when I notice ma holding Abel.

"Hey baby." ma says as I give her a one armed hug since I am holding Bella close to me. It's not that I don't trust the other charters, it's just that I want all of them to know that she is mine.

"How's he been?" Bella asks.

"Perfect." ma says giving Bella a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella!" Destiny calls out as she and Leah make their way over to us.

"Hey sweetie." Bella says moving just slightly away from me to hug Destiny.

"You need to try this." Destiny says holding out her drink.

"What is it?" Bella asks taking it from her and taking a sip.

"Cherry Bomb." Leah says wrapping her arms around Destiny.

"It's really good." Bella says handing the drink back to her.

"Cherry Bomb?" I ask looking at ma.

"She's back." ma says nodding over to the bar where a blonde Cherry is wrapped around Half Sack.

"It safe?" I ask softly.

"Kip has a girl?" Bella asks noticing them.

"Yeah." ma says answering both of us.

"Come on baby." I say to Bella. "You heading out or staying?" I ask ma.

"Leaving soon. I'll stay until you get to the house." ma tells me.

I nod at her in understanding.

"We're coming with you. I want another one of these." Destiny says with a drunken giggle.

"How many has she had?" Bella asks as the four of us maneuver through the crowd.

"Two." Leah says with a slight frown.

"Have this one be her last and maybe the two of you should head out." Bella says.

"I was thinking the same thing." Leah says with a nod. "Oh..I'm staying at Destiny's tonight."

"Okay." I say with a smirk.

 _House to ourselves. Gonna enjoy that._

* * *

 **Bella**

I had instantly liked Cherry. The fact that she was clearly head over heels for Kip helped.

Leah and Destiny had disappeared back into the crowd. Hopefully they were one their way out. Cherry's drinks were good but strong.

"I hated being away but I'm home and don't plan on going anywhere." Cherry says leaning back against Kip.

"It's good that you are home. Just keep your head down." Jax says pulling me close to him.

"Who's that?" I ask noticing a car pull into the lot.

"Sack." Jax says motioning for him to go with him.

"Come on." I say softly to Cherry to come with me as I make my way over to Gemma and Abel as the boys join Clay as a suit gets out of the car.

"Garage is closed." Clay states when the suit stops in front of him.

"Who is that?" I whisper to Gemma when I reach her.

"I don't know and I don't like this." she says moving so that she is standing in front of me, Abel's stroller and Cherry.

"We're not here for car repairs." the suit says turning to take something from the stiff white shirt next to him, "I hear that you are a Camacho fan." he says holding out a wooden box.

Clay doesn't move to take it, "Who are you?" he asks as Pop moves to stand in front of Gemma. Opie is right next to him. Clearly everyone is in a protect mode since none of us know who these guys are.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and luckily from my spot I can see the license plate of the car. I quickly send that to Emmett.

"Just giving some friendly advice." the stiff says.

"And what advice would that be?" Jax says stepping forward.

"We feel it would be best for everyone if you stopped dealing guns to the One Niners and the Mayans." the suit states.

I feel my phone go off as all the guys start laughing.

 **Not near my set up right now. Get photos if possible, I'll see what I can find ~ Bear**

Luckily, the suit and stiff are to interested in what they are doing to notice me taking a photo of each of them and I quickly send them off.

"I have no idea what you could be talking about. We're just mechanics and Harley lovers." Clay says with a smirk.

I watch as Tig says something quietly to Clay and Jax.

"Mr. Darby is one of our supporters." the suit states.

"Darby?" I mouth at Cherry who just shrugs.

"Mmm. Expensive car." Clay states.

"Hell of a suit." Jax says.

"You must be at the top of the Aryan food chain, huh?" Clay snorts.

 _Aryan? Fuck, White Power assholes._

"What you do is between you and your maker. This is a reality check. Your moral compass is not my concern. All of you are criminals and you are done selling to color." the suit states.

I barely notice Tig taking out his gun and cocking it.

"Are you going to shoot me, Mr. Trager? In front of so many witnesses?" the suit asks with a sneer.

Jax gives him a nod and Tig holsters his gun as Clay steps close the suit.

"I, uh..I don't know or care what Darby told you and I don't give a flying fuck what your angle is let's get something straight. Nobody threatens SAMCRO." Clay says until he is nearly nose to nose with the suit. "And nobody tells us what we can or can't do. Not black, brown or white. So why don't you climb back into that little clown car and go back to Nazi town. And just know the next time you think about pissing all over my shoes, he will kill ya."

The suit nods and steps back. He takes a card out of his pocket.

"My shop will be opening in a few weeks. Enjoy until then." the suit says placing the wooden box and card at Clay's feet.

Gemma barely waits as she heads over to Clay, making sure to keep the stroller next to me.

"Sorry ma'am." the stiff says when he bumps into her.

"They make me nervous." Cherry says softly.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"You okay?" Pop asks as he comes over to pull me into a one armed hug.

I nod watching as Clay gives the card to Juice.

Juice turns and runs off.

Gemma and Clay talk quietly for a few minutes before she turns and comes back over to me.

Pop gives me a quick kiss on the top of my head before heading over to clearly talk with Clay and the others.

"I'm heading out." Gemma tells me.

I nod watching the boys talk.

"Don't worry baby. Trust your man." Gemma says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **Gemma**

I am giving Abel his last bottle for the night when I hear someone in the house.

"Jax? Bella?" I call out.

"Just us." Donna says entering the room.

I can hear Ellie and Kenny in the hallway.

"Everything okay?" I ask as Abel moves his head away from the bottle letting me know that he is done. I move him to my shoulder to get a burp out.

"Kinda. Since Opie was going to be at Bobby's party, I took the kids to see Mary. She wouldn't stop going off about everything." Donna says sighing as Ellie enters the room.

"Grams was saying mean things about Aunt Bella." Ellie says coming to stand next to me looking sad.

"Really?" I say looking at Donna.

"Yeah, we will not be seeing Mary anytime soon. I am not allowing that woman within ten feet of my kids or Bella." Donna growls.

"Mom says that Kenny and I can not tell daddy at all what Grams said." Ellie says.

"That would be a smart idea. Don't tell gramps either." I say having a good feeling what Mary could have said.

"I thought we could stay here for the weekend, so that we don't have to take the phone off the hook or be there if she tries coming by." Donna says.

"Okay." I say finally getting a burp out of Abel. I lay him on the changing table to put a new diaper on him before placing him in his crib.

"I'm sorry." Donna says suddenly.

"For what?" I ask.

"How I treated you and everyone else when Opie came home. It was stupid and…" Donna says.

"Sweetie, family forgives." I tell her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I might be stopping by tomorrow. He has a full belly and dry butt, you should be good until Jax and Bella get home. I let the pup outside, you might want to bring her back in."

* * *

 **Tig**

I take a long drag of my beer as I watch Jax run his hands all over Bella's backside as the two them talk to Chibs.

"Your eyes are going to fall out of your head if you keep staring." Happy says with a smirk as he sits down next to me.

I roll my eyes and stand up as a Fed car pulls onto the lot.

"Clay!" I yell getting his attention as Bobby gets out of the car.

"Yo!" Bobby yells getting everyone's attention.

"Bobby! Welcome home." Clay says as some random guy gives Bobby his kutte.

Bobby quickly puts it on and Clay gives him a one arm hug before turning him to join the party.

I watch as Bobby is hugged by member of the club and a few croweaters.

"Thanks for giving him a lift." Clay says to Stahl when she gets out of the car. "What do I owe ya?"

"No charge." she says with a shrug. "Enjoy the party." she says as she gets back into the car.

"Bobby!" Jax yells walking forward, holding Bella's hand, to give Bobby a beer.

"Present?" Bobby asks with a grin as he gives Bella a look.

I laugh as Jax just shakes his head.

"Sorry, Bobby. I'm with him." Bella says as Jax pulls her close.

 _But I hit it first._

* * *

 **Gemma**

I roll my head a little as I wait for the light to turn had been a long day, I was ready to get home and take a nice long bath.

Suddenly a van screeches to a halt behind me, the driver screaming.

"Help! Please! Oh help me!" a young woman screams getting out of the car.

Instantly I reach inside my purse for my gun.

"My baby! My baby swallowed something! He choking!" she screams.

I quickly let go of my gun a get out of my car to follow the young mother back to her van.

"What did he swallow?" I ask knowing time is of the essence.

"A bottle cap or something…" she says behind me.

I reach the van and open the side door. I move the blanket off the carseat and find a babydoll.

I turn to find out what the girl is playing at when things go dark.

* * *

I shake my head and try to move.

For some reason, I am handcuffed to something.

I look beside me when I hear footsteps.

 _Fuck_

I yell as the three masked approach me.

I start kicking, hoping that I got one of them when I feel their hands pulling at my jeans and underwear.

 _NO!_

* * *

 _I try not to think...praying they'll stop._

 _That it's nearly over._

"We need you to pass on a message to your old man." the one with a tattoo at his throat says. "Tell him to stop selling to niggers and wetback or this will seem like a cakewalk."


	9. September 22nd

**September 22nd**

 **Gemma**

"Gemma!" a voice calls out on the other side of the door.

Slowly I make my way to my feet as the door opens. It had taken me a long time to get my clothes on. I needed to get home and take a long hot shower, hopefully it would remove the feel of them off my skin.

"Oh, my god!" Unser exclaims seeing the state that I am in. Even dressed it was clear what had happened.

"Get me out of here." I hiss slightly as he finishes helping me to my feet.

Slowly we make our way to his car.

He puts the car into gear, backing away from the warehouse.

"How did you know where to find me?" I ask when I notice my car parked a little ways down the road.

"Recognized the description of the car over the radio." Unser states nodding to my car as we pass it.

"Anonymous tip?" I scoff.

"What's going on, Gemma? You gotta tell me something."

"Where are you going?" I ask noticing the direction he is going and ignoring his question.

"St. Thomas. We need to get you to the hospital."

"No." I state pulling the blanket he had given me tighter around me.

"Gemma…"

"No hospital."

"Where am I supposed to go then, Gemma?"

Swallowing, I hold out my hand. "Give me your phone."

He does and slowly I dial a number I didn't really want to call.

"Tara…" I say the moment she picks up.

* * *

"I can't help you if I don't know what happened." Tara says as she puts a kit down on her coffee table in front of me.

"Use your imagination." I scoff, winching as she starts treating the cuts on my forehead.

I notice Tara swallow hard and figures she figured out what happened.

"We need to get you to the hospital. I can't treat you correctly in my living room." Tara states.

"I'd have to check in. Everyone would know…" I sigh feeling numb.

"So we'll use Abel. We'll sign him in. Claim that we're running more tests. No one will question it. We'll stop by Jax's place…" Tara starts.

I scoff on how out of the loop the Doc is, "Jax hasn't been at that house in months. His place has been on the market for nearly a month. He and Abel are all but moved in with Bella."

"Oh...I see. If you have Bella's number, I'll call her saying that I need her to bring Abel in, that I need to recheck some of his tests."

"And the instant she sees me, she'll know something is going on." I scoff.

"I'll tell her something. I'll figure it out." Tara says standing up after I rattle off Bella's number.

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this." I tell Unser.

"Gemma…" Unser says giving me that 'you gotta be kidding' look.

"No one can know. Not Jax. Especially not Clay. The animals that did this wanted me to pass a message. I won't start a war in my town." I tell him.

"What message?" Unser asks.

"You don't need to know because I'm not letting it happen. Promise me." I tell him trying not to let me voice waver.

"All right. I won't say anything." Unser says turning to look at Tara still talking on the phone.

* * *

 **Bella**

I lean back into Jax as he starts kissing my neck, trying to keep me in the bed.

"We need to get up." I laugh softly not really wanting to get out of the bed.

"Why?" he asks moving his hands underneath my shirt.

"Abel will wake up soon. Plus my brother is here." I say softly smiling as he nuzzles my neck.

He groans slightly, "Don't care." he says pulling me back to lay under him and slowly pushes my shirts up over my hips as he kisses me.

I start scratching up and down his back when my phone starts ringing.

"Leave it." he groans against my mouth.

"Can't. It could be important." I say rolling out from under him to answer.

"Hello?" I asks not recognizing the number.

 _"Bella? It's Tara Knowles."_

* * *

I quickly dry off, trying not to think about what Dr. Knowles had told me.

"Why did she call you?" Jax asks wrapping a towel around himself. He had joined me when I had jumped in the shower.

"She wasn't able to get ahold of Gemma and she didn't think that you would answer her call. Besides, I was the one she spoke to at Abel's appointment." I tell him shrugging as I put on my black leggings and an oversized sweater. I didn't bother with a bra or underwear. I needed to get Abel out of bed and get the two of us to the hospital.

"I thought all his tests came back saying he was doing good?" he asks grabbing a pair of jeans and boxers to put on.

"She's a little worried about switching his formula and wants me to bring him in to see how he is adjusting to it." I tell him hating that I was keeping something so serious from him but until I knew what was going on I wasn't saying anything.

"You know what, give me a few and I'll come with." he says as I leave the room to get Abel ready.

I grab his wookie onesie to go under his black and white hooded sleeper. I make sure to have a dry diaper ready.

"Come on Padawan, time to get up." I say softly taking Abel out of his crib.

It only takes a few minutes to clean him up and get him dressed.

"Quick bottle then we gotta go." I say heading to to put him in his bouncy chair while I get a bottle ready.

"Hey do you want something to eat?" Donna asks from the stove when I enter the kitchen.

Opie and Ellie are sitting at the table having breakfast.

"No time." I say smiling at Opie, who holds out his hands for Abel. I place Abel in his hold and head over to the cabinet next to the fridge.

"Everything okay?" Donna asks.

"Yeah, the doc called wants to see how Padawan is adjusting to the new formula." I say getting a bottle ready.

"Do you want company?" Donna asks.

"It's okay. You guys just hang out here. Make sure that pool gets used." I tell her with a smile as the back door opens and Kenny walks in with Soluna.

"Sounds good to me." Donna agrees as Kenny washes his hands before sitting down to eat.

"Hey baby, I'm gonna need to meet you at the hospital." Jax says coming up behind me as I take Abel from Opie.

"What's up?" I ask as Abel starts drinking.

"Clay called, seems he needs me for a meet with Laroy." he tells me the rest softly so that Donna and the kids don't hear before dropping a light kiss on my shoulder.

"You need me?" Opie asks as Soluna sits down next to his chair watching him eat his bacon.

"Nay, I'll give ya a call if it changes." Jax says picking up a piece of bacon off the plate in the middle of the table. "Soluna…" he calls getting her attention before throwing her a piece of the bacon as he leaves.

* * *

 **Jax**

"Yeah, I'll send someone." Clay says as I get off my bike.

"What's up?" I ask Tig.

He just shrugs.

"Otto wants to talk." Clay states hanging up the phone.

"I'll head up. I'll just let Bella know that I won't be coming to the hospital." I say with a shrug.

"Everything okay?" Clay asks looking a little concerned.

"Tara called Bella saying that she wants to give Abel a couple more tests."

"Thought that bitch was leaving." Tig states.

"She better if she knows what's good for her." I state hoping that the feeling in my gut that Tara is trying to ruin my relationship with Bella is wrong.

"Captain Black is here." Tig says under his breath as Laroy pulls in.

"You look like shit." Clay starts.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Recreational H is drying up." Laroy states. "And it seems some fucker laid a dead Mayan in their territory flashing our sign."

"I could see them killing one of their own." Tig says with a shrug.

"We're fighting over junkies." Laroy says with a humorless laugh as he rubs his eyes.

"How can we help?" I ask trying to get the conversation over with.

"Going to need at least two dozen AKs." Laroy tells us.

Clay nods, "We can do that."

"They'll be simple though. No scopes or mods." I tell him.

"Need them tonight." Laroy states.

"I'll call you with the location." Clay says holding out his hand to shake Laroy's in agreement. Laroy is getting back into his car when Unser pulls up. He watches as Laroy pulls away.

"I thought we don't do that shit here." Unser says.

Clay just rolls his eyes.

"What's up?" Tig asks when I notice that Unser looks uncomfortable.

"There's a car out by the power and water construction site." Unser says.

"Call the garage." Clay tells him.

"It's Gemma's caddy. She must have run off the road." Unser finishes quickly.

"She okay?" Tig asks.

"Where is she?" Clay asks.

"She alright?" I ask as the three of us get on our bikes.

"She's at St. Thomas." Unser says.

I pull out my phone and send a text to Bella.

 **Baby ~ ma is at the hospital, Unser says her car went off the road. Can you see if they'll let you stay with her, give Donna a call at the house so she and Opie know whats going on. Clay and I are on our way there now.**

"You're just telling me this shit now!?" Clay exclaims pissed off as he starts the bike.

Anything that Unser was going to say was met with a cloud of dust as the three of us took off for St. Thomas.

* * *

 **Gemma**

"There is a number of small tears." Tara tells me.

We had gotten lucky and we had arrived at the hospital the instant Bella had gotten there with Abel. I was pissed when it was clear that she knew that something had happened. I was able to get her to promise to keep this on the downlow, she didn't like it but she understood keeping our boys safe.

She stayed sitting right next to me holding a sleeping Abel during most of the exam. She didn't try to coddle me and it felt good.

I flinch as Tara moves away.

"The tears will heal on their own. I'm going to start you on antibiotics right away." Tara says.

"Why?" Bella asks.

"It's standard procedure to treat most common STDs before the test results come back." Tara says as I sit up.

Tara starts placing bandages on the cuts on my face.

"You should have a plastic surgeon look at this." Tara says as she sets my broken nose.

"I've been hit before." I mutter under my breath.

"Shit." Bella says taking out her phone. She quickly does some quick typing.

"What?" I ask as she stands up holding out her phone to me.

I quickly glance at the text on the screen.

 **Baby ~ ma is at the hospital, Unser says her car went off the road. Can you see if they'll let you stay with her, give Donna a call at the house so she and Opie know whats going on. Clay and I are on our way there now.**

"Unser." I growl as someone knocks on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I speak to Gemma?" Unser asks as he enters the room.

"You son of a bitch." I hiss at him as Tara turns to the desk in the room.

"Gemma…" Bella says softly placing her hand on my wrist. I was clenching my fist so hard that I had broken the skin.

"Shit." I mutter.

"They don't know. I told Clay and Jax that you were in a car accident." Unser tells me.

"Yeah, I know." I mutter nodding towards Bella's phone. "Why?"

"Gemma, think about. It's pretty clear that something happened. An accident would explain some of it." Bella says as Unser nods.

"Yeah. I ran your caddy into the concrete barrier out by the shed. Take my head off if you want but that was the only way that we could sell this." Unser says giving me a look.

Bella's phone goes off.

"They're here. I'm gonna go to the waiting room. Do you want me to send Clay back?" she asks.

"I don't want to see him yet." I tell her.

She nods in slight understanding.

"I'll come out in a couple minutes." Tara says as Bella leaves the room with Abel.

* * *

 **Bella**

"Hey.. I was just coming to find you." Jax says as I head towards the waiting room.

He kisses my head as I lean against him.

"Hey little man." he says softly as Abel stretches towards him. He takes my Padawan out of my hold and wraps his arm around my shoulders as we head back the way he came.

"How is she?" Clay ask when he notices the three of us.

"Sore, Doc Knowles will be out in a little bit." I tell him.

"Gemma okay?" Donna asks as she, Opie and the kids come into the waiting room with a few of the boys behind them.

"Tara's taking care of her." Clay tells them as we sit down.

"Clay." Tara says coming into the room.

Clay stands as Tara looks around the room.

"She's okay. She's going to be sore. When she hit the barrier, she took a good shot to the face. I was able to set her nose but there is some swelling. I'm going to run a few more tests but she should be able to go home later today."

Everyone seems to breath a sigh of relief with the news.

"Can I see her?" Clay asks in soft tone that I had never heard come out of his mouth.

Tara shakes her head 'no'. "It's going to be a while."

"Thanks for taking care of her doc." Clay says turning to sit back down to wait.

Tara nods before leaving the room.

I lean against Jax watching as Kenny and Ellie sit down with Donna.

"How's the kid?" Jax asks.

"He's okay. Taking to the new stuff like a champ, she said to keep doing what we are doing." I tell him smiling down at Abel.

I groan when I feel my phone start to vibrate.

"There you are." Unser says going right to Clay to whisper something to him.

"Shit…" Clay says looking over at Jax.

"What?" Jax asks.

"Need you to see Otto, now." Clay states.

"Clay what about?" Tig starts not finishing just gives Clay a strange look.

"Opie, can you go with Tig?" Clay asks.

 _Guess Clay knew what Tig was trying to say._

"We're okay." Donna says softly when Opie looks at her.

"Yeah." Opie said standing to follow Tig out.

"I'll be back baby." Jax says giving me a kiss as he places Abel back in my arms. Donna comes over to sit next to me as the other guys follow Jax out.

"You girls don't need to stay." Clay tells us as he sits down.

"We're family, Clay. Deal with it." I tell him. "Could you hold him, my phone is buzzing like crazy." I ask Donna softly.

Donna nods taking him out of my arms so I can take my phone out.

 **FEDs are here just taking shit! ~ Leelee**

 **Bella…. going nuts! The FEDs showed up saying they can take everything! I need you, please ~ Tinysis**

 **Bella, if you can get to the warehouse quickly! I need you to download everything from my computer onto yours. I am not losing everything to the FEDs! ~ BossLady**

 **Little sister..you need to contact me ASAP ~ Bear**

"Shit...Could you watch Abel? I need to get to Luann's before she loses everything." I ask grabbing the diaper bag off the floor to take out my keys and wallet. I would have to call Emmett on my way to the studio.

"Of course. Everything okay?" she asks as I give Abel a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Hope so." I say giving her a quick hug. I give Kenny and Ellie a quick hug before moving to give Clay a hug. He gives me a look that tells me he knows what is going on with Luann.

 _Whatever this is must be why Jax is going to see Luann's man, Otto._

* * *

 **Jax**

I scoff as the guard puts a hand up not letting me through as another guard pull a couple guys going at each other apart.

Otto is sitting at his table waiting barely even watching what is going on around him.

"Enjoy the show?" Otto asks as I join him

"Always like good shows. White on white? Any idea what's up with that?" I ask.

"Seems our Aryan friends are getting particular about who they burn crosses with. That's not why I needed to see you though."

"I heard. My girl is there trying to salvage what she can off the computers. How can we help?" I tell him. I was slightly annoyed that Luann had contacted Bella before talking to myself or Clay but technically Bella did work for her behind the camera.

"This punk wannabe producer has been trying to go after her talent. Being shut down, this asshole will hijack all of them."

"We'll talk to him."

"What she needs is time, money and possibly a new safer place." Otto says seriously.

"We can give her time."

"And the money? A place?"

"We're barely half healed, brother. We don't have it."

"This seizure. I know that Stahl bitch is behind this for what I did to her."

"We'll take care of Luann."

"I don't want her back in front of the camera, Jax... I told her she'd never have to do that again."

"That's a promise I'll make sure you can keep."

* * *

Chibs, Bobby, Juice, Half-Sac and I walk past an ATF agent that is carrying what looks like camera equipment.

"Stay away from Georgie. Nearly all of his talent ends up strung out and turning tricks." Luann is saying to two of her girls.

I notice Leah, Destiny and Bella across the room packing electronics into a few bags. More Bella and Leah since Destiny seems to be standing there with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Damn...Otto wasn't kidding. They've cleaned you out." Bobby says looking at the bare room. There was still some furniture and clothes but it looks like nearly all electronics are gone.

The two girls that Luann was talking to quickly leave, holding envelopes which probably have their pay in them.

"That's some lovely talent you have…" Chibs says turning to watch the girls leave.

"They'll keep walking if I can't pay them." Luann growls.

"Luann, calm down." Bella says as she, Leah and Destiny join us. She places the bags down on the ground to wrap a arm around Luann's waist while Leah holds Destiny.

"Otto said something about some guy giving you problems?" I ask.

"Georgie Caruso." Luann states.

I watch as Leah pulls Destiny closer.

"He's tried poaching some of Luann's better talent. Offering better money, more screen time...tastes of something special. If that doesn't work, he threatens." Bella states.

"He threaten you beautiful?" Chibs asks.

"I'm not talent so I'm not on his radar." Bella says looking at Destiny.

Destiny just whimpers softly.

"It's okay, baby. Fucker will have to go through me first." Leah says softly pulling Destiny tight against her.

"Georgie specializes in fear. Fucker's crew treats his talent like a pimp running pussy." Luann growls.

"Where's this guy's office?" I ask.

Luann nods and moves over to her desk.

"Come 'ere, baby." I say as Bella steps over the bags to hold onto me.

"We got everything transferred onto my computer and some flash drives. I can keep her head above water as long as this fucker backs off. She loses her talent and she's dead in the water." she whispers to me.

I smirk before giving her a quick kiss as Luann comes back over.

"His address." Luann states holding out a piece of paper.

* * *

 **Bella**

Soluna is whining when I walk through the door. "Gotta go out baby." I say leading her to the back door to let her out. I take a quick look to see that she still has a full bowl of food and half full bowl before letting her out, I grab her water bowl to fill it with cold water.

"Bella, are you heading back to the hospital?" Leah asks softly coming up behind me a few minutes later.

We had followed Destiny to her apartment. Leah didn't want to leave her but Destiny said she was going to shower, pack a bag and meet us here.

"Donna has it covered. She and the kids are staying until Doc Knowles lets Gemma leave." I tell her opening the fridge to take out a couple waters.

Leah nods taking the water.

"How come you were at Luann's? I thought you started your new job today?" I ask her.

"It did. I got there and my supervisor was a raging racist bitch, saying shit about the higher ups hiring me before I even clocked in. I turned around and walked out." Leah sighs following me outside.

"Well, office work isn't for everyone." I say sitting down in the hammock, watching Soluna run around.

Leah sits down next to me.

"I'm drawing again. I'm thinking about talking to this tattoo parlor on the main strip to see if they are taking apprentices."

"That would be perfect for you." I say softly.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

I just shake my head taking a sip of my water. A small part of me debates telling her about what Emmett told me about the suit from last night but I know that I need to talk to Jax first.

"Bells…" she starts.

"Leah. I…." I take a deep breath. "I don't want to lie so please don't ask."

Leah scoff laughs nodding, "Secrets."

"Yup." I mutter as Soluna comes and rests her head on my foot that is on the ground.

"Well, you didn't tell anyone that Jacob, Sam and Emily tried to bring Seth and I down with them on the child porn or rape charges." Leah says softly.

"I finally got in touch with Old Quil. Quil's not allowed to leave the reservation at all. He's dealing with statutory rape charges because of Claire. Luckily, she's on tape telling him that she was nineteen." I tell her.

"I feel bad about leaving him, Paul and Seth but I didn't want to be arrested for murder." she growls.

"I know."

"I talked to Seth last night, guess who showed up on Paul's doorstep saying that she's pregnant with his kid." Leah says clearly trying to change the mood and subject.

"Who?" I ask taking a sip of the water.

"Rachel Black."

I spray the water that I hadn't swallowed, laughing.

"That was my reaction." Leah says laughing.

"Poor Paul." I say giggling.

"Poor Paul nothing. He's the one that stupidly dipped his dick in that pussy. I warned him to wrap it tight." Leah says with a grin.

* * *

 **Jax**

"Auditions are out back." a guy blocking our way to the offices says when we get close.

"Do we really look like we're here to audition?" I ask with a grin.

I watch as the guy's eyes roam over me, Chibs, Juice, Half-Sac and Bobby.

"They must be your managers." the guy says smirking at Bobby and Chibs.

I laugh running my thumb across my lower lip. "We're here to see Georgie."

"You got an appointment?" he asks barely glancing at me.

"We don't need one." I say as Chibs maneuvers the muscle so that we pass him and enter the office.

I take a good look at the guy giving Luann and her talent so many problems.

"Let me take a wild guess...Georgie Caruso." I say pointing at him.

"Sorry Mr. Caruso." the muscle says from behind Juice as he maneuvers through to stand next to Caruso.

"What for? You know…. you got a good look going for you. A not so gay Brad Pitt." Caruso says with a smirk.

I scoff and roll my eyes.

"We're friends of Luann Delaney." Chib states.

"That so. I'm really sorry about what's happening to her." Caruso says trying to look upset and failing.

"You're terrorizing her talet. That stops now." I tell him remembering the look of fear on Destiny's face.

"I'm trying to help them. Luann's out of business and just letting them know that they got options." Caruso says with a smirk.

"Luann's not out of the business, don't make me come back here." I tell him turning to leave.

"Bye Georgie." Juice says happy go lucky.

* * *

 **Donna**

"You sure it's alright for you to leave?" I ask as the kids and I follow Gemma.

"I need to go home. Take a long shower and crawl into bed." Gemma says softly.

Kenny moves in front of me to walk next to Gemma. I watch as he tries to help her walk since she is moving stiffly.

"Shit." Gemma says stopping suddenly.

"What's going on?" I ask noticing her staring into the waiting room where Luann and one of her girls are sitting.

"I can't deal with her right now. She's gonna have question after question." Gemma says sighing.

"Let's wait in here." I say maneuvering her into the hospital chapel.

We sit down in one of the back pews.

Kenny and Ellie sit in the pew in front of us.

Gemma is holding Abel as if he is going to disappear from her arms.

"I know something is going on." I tell her.

"Donna…." Gemma says softly.

"I have a feeling this is something more than an accident. While I want to know...I'm asking that you don't tell me….at least not now. When you think I need to know..tell me." I tell her.

I have had this feeling ever since Bella left this morning that something was going on. It was clear that she knew the real story about what was going on but was keeping it quiet. A small part of me was annoyed for her keeping secrets but I have a feeling the truth would destroy Jax and Clay.

"Okay.." Gemma says softly.

"Mama can we light a candle?" Ellie asks turning to look at me.

"Go ahead baby remember to pray for someone." I tell her.

Gemma watches as Kenny and Ellie stand at the candles, each lighting one before clasping their hands in front of them.

"When did you get big on prayer?" Gemma asks.

I just shrug looking over at Gemma smiling down at Abel.

* * *

 **Jax**

"I told you not to stir shit up!" Luann yells as I enter the waiting room. "Look at what that asshole did!" she says looking back a extremely thin blond holding a cloth to her face.

I walk over and slowly the blond shows me blood gushing from her broken nose.

"Caruso did that?" I ask the girl.

She nods.

"Who else?" Luann scoffs.

"Prick." Chibs mutters behind me.

"You really made him tremble in fear. Tell 'em what he said." Luann tells the girl.

"He told me to tell Luann that if the little biker boys show up again, he'll roll camera as he shoves you over the table to show who the real man is." the blond says, it comes out slightly muffled due to the cloth.

I laugh shaking my head as I turn to leave.

"Jax! Don't….." Luann starts yelling, annoyed.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking too?!" I yell whirling to yell at her. _This woman might be like another mother and my girl's boss but she needs to remember her place._ "Get her patched up!"

"I'll call Bella….she can get in touch with the rest of Luann's talent to make sure they are safe." Chibs says getting out his phone.

"Okay…" Luann says shakily.

I turn to leave as Chibs talks in hushed tones into his phone.

"Should we call Clay?" Chibs asks once he's off the phone.

"He's dealing with the guns with Tig. Put the word out to the others. It's baseball time." I say with a smirk.

* * *

 **Leah**

"Alright...Ima seems to be the only one not answering her phone." I say as Bella hangs up her phone.

"How's Lyla?" Destiny asks as she looks up from the list of numbers of all of Luann's talent.

"Just a broken nose. Luann's bringing her home." she says placing her phone down on the coffee table.

"What's going on?" Donna asks as she and Gemma walk in. Ellie and Kenny wave at us before heading outside, stripping down to their swimsuits as they go.

We all watch as the two of them jump into the pool, Soluna barking at them as they start splashing.

"Shit Gemma…." I say seeing how much pain she is in just trying to sit down on the couch. _Fucking secrets. That is not pain from a car crash. What the fuck happened to her?_

"Is it okay to tell her?" Destiny asks looking over at Bella.

Bella smiles softly. "Yeah...Luann's been having some problems with this asshat Caruso. He or one of his crew attacked one of her girls..the boys are taking care of it."

"That's why she was at the hospital." Gemma mutters.

"Did the doc give you anything for the pain?" Bella asks.

"She can take one now, but she needs to eat something." Donna says taking Abel out of the carseat and handing him to Bella.

"I can make something." Destiny says standing up and heading into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Gemma calls out.

"Gemma...she needs something to do." Bella says softly as she sits down.

"What happened? That is more than nerves." Gemma asks.

"She thinks she saw some of Caruso's guys heading to her place when she was pulling out of the parking lot. Lyla and her son are her neighbors, she's worried that Caruso and his crew went after Lyla since she wasn't home." I tell her sitting down across from the two of them.

"I want you to be careful." Gemma says looking at each of us.

"We will." Bella says kissing the top of Abel's head.

 _Something is definitely going on._

"Aunt Bella! Come play with us!" Kenny yells from the open door, water dripping down his legs.

"I think a dip is a good idea." Donna says.

"You go play…." Gemma starts.

"Go lay down on the hammock. You can rest and stay cool." Bella says standing.

Gemma smiles softly and nods.

I stand up and help Gemma stand as Bella heads down to the nursery with Abel.

"I'll keep 'em safe." I whisper to Gemma as we slowly make our way outside. _I might not know what is going on but no one is touching any member of my family._

"I know you will. You're a protector like me." Gemma says winching.

* * *

 **Jax**

"Guys like Georgie are a dime a dozen. If Luann can't pay her talent, they'll keep coming out of the woodwork." I tell them.

"Wasn't that blonde one of Luann's girls?" Juice asks.

I remember the blonde that was on her knees in front of Caruso's camera as the same girl that had been at Luann's getting paid.

"Yeah..That's one of the reason she wants the money we gave her. To keep her talent from leaving." I say looking at Clay.

"Ain't gonna happen…" Clay starts.

"No shit. Maybe we could offer her something else, a partner." I state.

Clay rubbed his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"The empty warehouse. It's the same size as Caruso films." I start telling them my idea.

"Boy, you ain't Larry Flint." Clay grumbles.

I scoff laugh, "I know that. I'm saying Caruso just a scumbag with muscle and a lease. His staff and talent do all the work. We already have staff and talent, Luann."

"So what? We're the scumbags with the lease and muscle?" Bobby asks with a laugh.

"We could. We give her protection, space, front a little cash to cover the shit that the feds took and split the profits." I say.

"I could upgrade her net. There's tons of room for servers." Juice says.

"You'ld have to talk to Bella about that. She's in charge of the site." I tell him.

"Clubs get into trouble when they try to take on too much." Clay tries to justify.

"ATF is on our ass. Guns have been downsized. We need the extra income. I understand what you're thinking but it's a legitimate business. We run it clean. The feds will get tired of us, thinking we turned a new leaf and go away."

"Thoughts?" Clay asks looking around the table.

"Everyone loves pussy." Bobby states.

"I second that." Ope states.

"Third it." Juice says.

"At the very least, we'll get Bobby laid." Chibs jokes.

"I'm a very big fan of pussy." Tig states.

Clay just shakes his head, "All in favor?"

"Pussy!" everyone exclaims raising a hand in agreement.

"Looks like we're going into the movie business. We got a delivery to make." Clay states.

"I'll let Luann know that she's got a new partner." I state as everyone stands up to leave.

"Jax, one moment." Clay says waiting until the room is empty.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Does going into business with Luann have anything to do with your girl?" Clay asks leaning against the wall.

I sit down on the table, "No. I promised Otto that I would help him keep his promise that Luann would never work in front of the camera again."

"Shit, I forgot about that. Alright, let's make it happen." Clay says with a nod.

* * *

 **Gemma**

"Gemma…" a voice softly calls out.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Startled, I instantly raise my hand to attack.

"It's just me. It's Bella." Bella says grabbing my hand before it connects with her face.

"What…?" I say opening my eyes to look around.

I am in the hammock in the backyard. Bella and I are the only ones outside.

"You fell asleep after taking your pill. I didn't want to wake you but I thought that you might be getting hungry." Bella says helping me sit up.

"Yeah...a little." I say stiffly getting out of the hammock.

I wrap the blanket that someone must have placed on me around myself and follow Bella inside.

"How you feeling?" Donna asks placing a plate of food on the table in front of me.

"Sore." I told her sitting down next to Leah. "Where's the tiny one?" I ask not seeing the girl that seems to be joined at Leah's hip.

"Destiny ran to her place to grab some clothes for a few days. Caruso might be settled with but I want my girls with me." Bella says smiling at Leah.

"Love you too baby sister." Leah says blowing her a kiss.

"Does that mean she's our aunt too?" Ellie whispers loudly to Donna.

"No baby. Leah and Auntie Bella are really close friends. Like Daddy and Jax." Donna explains.

Ellie nods and starts eating.

"Family is what you make it." I say watching as Bella eats while holding Abel.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Bella asks.

I nod. "I'll call Clay to let him know."

"I can call him if you want to go take a shower and lay back down." Bella said.

"I'll call him.." I winch slightly. "Thank you though."

* * *

 **Jax**

"Shit...what happened?" I asked walking into the clubhouse to find Chibs treating a wound on Bobby's shoulder.

"Mayans crashed our delivery." Tig states.

"You got lucky. It went right through." Chibs states.

"You okay man?" I ask sitting down next to them.

"Yeah…" Bobby says before picking up the bottle of vodka to take a swig.

"You have better luck than us?" Clay asks coming into the room.

"Yeah. Luann agreed. She's going start moving in and setting up her studio next week." I tell him as Chibs starts stitching up Bobby. "How much did they get?"

"Mayans got away with two cases of AKs." Tig states.

"Fuck." I state.

"Niners are not happy. Looks like going into movies is going to cover our ass." Clay states. "Gemma is staying with you tonight. I going try to salvage what I can with the Niners."

"Got it." I tell him watching as he heads into his office.

"Not much you can do other than watch, why don't you head out?" Bobby says clearly trying not to pass out.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm in good hands. All of ya get out of here." Bobby says to all of the guys standing around doing nothing.

* * *

Quietly I walk into the house.

"Hey…" Leah says from the couch where she and her girl, Destiny are laying watching some movie.

"Where is everyone?" I ask softly when I notice that Destiny is asleep.

"Donna and the kids went home. Gemma is laying down in the nursery with Abel. Bella is in your room." Leah says.

"How's ma doing?" I ask.

"She's a little out of it. Spent most of the day sleeping." Leah states.

I nod and head down the hallway to check on ma. I open the door to see her laying down on the pull out couch that we had put in the room. Abel is in his crib passed out.

I open the door the rest of the way, entering the room to sit down on the bed.

"I'm fine." ma whispers, opening her eyes to look at me.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. He's okay...go spend some time with your girl." she says pushing me off the bed.

I laugh softly as I make my way down to our bedroom. Bella is laying on our bed typing away on her laptop. I smirk noticing that she is only wearing my SAMCRO t-shirt.

"Did you just get here?" she asks noticing me after a few minutes of me just standing there watching her.

"Been home a little while." I tell her as I step inside, making sure to close the door behind me as I start stripping.

"I gotta talk to you about something." she says sitting up and turning the laptop so I can see the screen.

"No guy likes those words babe." I tell her sitting down after dropping my shirt and kutte on the chair in the corner before sitting down next to her.

"Those guys that showed up at Bobby's party made me nervous so I snapped their photos and sent them to a friend." she says gnawing at her lip, clearly nervous.

"Clay has Juice looking into them." I tell her.

"On paper Ethan Zobelle is a goddamn saint. Deacon at his church, widower, raised one kid on his own however in three of the five locations that he has a cigar shop, the local MC suddenly has tons of problems." she tells me showing me things on her laptop, pretty much ignoring what I just said.

"What the fuck?" I ask reading.

"Emmett found that Zobelle is part of the League of American Nationalists."

"Who are they?" I ask scrolling down at photos of Zobelle meeting with people that I don't recognize.

"On paper, the League seems to represents a group of businessmen, cergy and politics who are tired of criminals undermining local enterprise. Reality, it has extremely strong ties to the Nordics and Aryan Brotherhood. White hate pure and simple."

"Fuck." I say looking at the information about MCs being arrested on one count or another within months of Zobelle setting up shop. "What about the guy that was with him?"

"AJ Weston, he's Zobelle's right hand in the League. He's got a list of priors that make nearly all of the boys look like angels. He's an ardent white supremacist but has been able to keep custody of his two boys."

I nod taking the laptop and placing it beside me. "I'll let the boys know about this. Thank you baby." I say bringing her closer for a kiss.

She instantly straddles my lap, pushing me back onto the bed. I place my hands on her hips, raising them slowly to remove her t-shirt until she is nude on top of me.

She smirks as she scratches her nails down my chest stopping at my belt.

I pull her down for another kiss.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I whisper against her mouth.

She smiles and gives a little laugh as I roll us so that she is underneath me, "Go insane."


	10. September 23rd

**September 23rd**

 **Clay**

I reach the door just as it swings open.

"Shit... sorry." Leah says with a slight laugh as she and Destiny pass me.

I watch as the two of them start running down the driveway. I shake my head until they start down the road.

I enter the house, a little surprised to find it quiet. I figured that everyone would be up and having breakfast by now.

"Clay, when did you get here?" Bella asks looking a little surprised to see me as she enters the living room, holding Abel and still in her pajamas.

"Just now." I say following her into the kitchen as she places and hooks Abel into a bouncy seat on the table. "Hey little man." I say coming over to him.

He instantly grabs my hand and starts gnawing on one of my fingers.

"Gemma's still resting." Bella tells me as she turns on the coffee maker before starting to make a bottle.

"How's she doing?" I ask.

"I think she was up a lot of the night. I doubt she was able to really get comfortable." she says putting the cover on the bottle and starts shaking it up.

"Hey." Jax says entering the kitchen as he is putting a shirt on. "We need to talk."

"What's up?" I ask.

"Soluna needs to go out." Bella says taking Abel out of the seat, sitting down to feed him.

 _Smart girl..making us leave the room so she doesn't know what we are talking about._

"Come outside." Jax says motioning for me to follow him as he opens the back door to let the dog out.

"What's up?" I ask sitting down in one of the chairs that were out there by the pool. I watch as the dog runs around before going to what must be her spot.

"The suit the other night. He made Bella uneasy so...she snapped a photo and reached out to a friend." Jax says sitting down on the other chair, staring at the pool.

"Goddamnit...Jax...she shouldn't be doing shit like that." I grow moving to stand up to go yell at her. _She is only Jax's girlfriend and Piney's daughter she should not be putting her nose into club business_.

"I know...but I'm glad she did." Jax says lighting up a cigarette.

"What?" I exclaim annoyed nearly falling back into the seat.

"She was able to give us a head's up while we wait for whatever else Juice is able to find." he says taking a drag off before passing it over to me.

"What did her friend find out?" I scoff doubting that it's useful information.

"Zobelle is a higher up in a white hate group. Local MCs seem to crumble within a few months after he sets up shop in town. The guy he had with him, Weston, is a neo fucking nazi that has no problem going after women." he says as I hand the cigarette back to him.

"Fuck." I spit out. I rub a hand over my face pissed off and worried. "For right now, we wait until Juice finds this shit and tells us about it. We'll have the prospect keep an eye on Zobelle and his group for a couple days."

Jax nods in agreement.

I was actually shocked that he even told me about this. Less than a year ago, he would have told everyone else before he told me a damn thing.

"Clay…" Gemma calls from the door a soft sad smile on her face.

"Hey...you okay?" I ask moving across the yard to hold my wife.

She nods, winching as I hug her.

"Shit sorry baby." I say trying to be gentle with her. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah.." Gem says softly moving away from me.

I nod at Bella and Jax.

Gem gives Jax a quick kiss before turning to place one on Abel's head and kissing Bella on the cheek.

Bella motions to a small bag on the table. "Her pain meds." she says softly.

I nod grabbing them and follow my wife out of the house.

* * *

 **October 13th**

 **Destiny**

I finish getting ready as Lyla works on her scene.

Now that Luann had gotten into the new studio, I didn't feel like I needed to keep looking over my shoulder.

Also the fact that members of the club hung out at the studio might have something to do with it.

I don't know what Jax and the boys did to Caruso but he hadn't bothered me or Lyla at all.

I was a little surprised that Luann had hired Ima back when she had gone over to Caruso studios the day Lyla was attacked.

I sat down at one of the side tables to remove my nail polish while I waited. I tried to hide my smirk at the reactions that Lyla's scene was getting from Juice and Chibs.

Especially her big finish.

* * *

 ** **Gemma****

"Did you come to bed at all last night?" Clay asks entering the dining room.

"I tried...couldn't get comfortable. Didn't want to keep you up." I told him taking a drag of my cigarette. I had tried laying next to him but the instant he had tried to hold me, I didn't feel my husband...I felt and heard them.

"I would rather you keep me up tossing and turning next to me than on the couch." Clay states pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the other end of the table.

"I tried." I state not looking at him.

"Babe...this has been going on for weeks…" he states.

"I still got a lot of pain." I say quickly trying to end this conversation.

"Maybe you should see if the doc…"

"I need time, not meds." I state standing up and start collecting my bag.

"How much time?" Clay asks.

"I gotta get to the office." I say grabbing my keys.

"I just woke up and sat down." Clay states.

"Got a list of repos from the dealer last night." I say ignoring him and leaving.

* * *

I stop short when I notice Unser hanging out near the office door talking to Tig.

"What are you doing here?" I ask trying not to show my annoyance.

"Had to get some air in my tires, figured I would check on ya." Unser says.

"I'm fine." I state lying through my teeth and hoping he doesn't notice.

"Your face healed up good, pretty as ever." Unser says looking uncomfortable and nervous.

"Thanks Chief." I say scoffing slightly going past him to enter the office. "Something else?"

"I.. uh... I've been going to these meetings. St. Luke's in Lodi for cancer survivors." Unser says clearly trying to say something without saying it.

"Support group?"

 _You better not be suggesting what I think you are buddy._

"It's been helping." Unser states.

"Where you going with this?" I ask turning and placing my hand on my hip to let him know that this was getting annoying.

"I happened to notice that the church has a group for victims of sexual assault."

I roll my eyes turning my attention back to the paperwork on my desk.

"Gemma, it's out of Charming. Anonymous."

"How long have you known me?" I ask not looking up. "I am not the type of gal that joins a poor-me circle-jerk."

"It's just a thought." Unser says nodding and makes his way out of the office.

I move away from the desk and watch him head to his car.

"Morning, beaut…" a voice says behind me placing a hand on my back.

I nearly jump out of my skin trying to move away from the hand.

"SHIT!" I exclaim turning.

"You okay?" TIg asks.

"I'm fine. Was in Lala land. Here's a list of repos. Why don't you get Half-Sac and Opie started on it?" I ask getting the list off the desk and hand it to him.

"Yeah..sure." TIg says.

Luckily I'm looking down so I don't have to see what kind of expression he has on his face.

* * *

 **Jax**

Taking a drag of my cigarette, I watch as Bella sits Abel on her stomach.

Bella had decided late last night that we needed to have a family day. Neither of us needed to work and it would be nice to be just us.

We took her jeep and later we were going to drop off Abel with Donna for us so we could go for a ride before Luann's wrap party.

She had packed a basket of food for us and a bottle for Abel. Soluna was finally done running around and was curled in a ball next to the blanket.

It was nice enough out that she had removed her hoodie and Abel's oversuit.

Flicking the rest of my cigarette, I make my way over to the two of them.

"You stealing my girl?" I ask laying down on my side next to Bella, moving my arm under her head.

"Say...she was my girl first." Bella says with a smirk, bouncing Abel on her stomach making him laugh.

"Give me a kiss." I say as she turns her head towards me.

She smirks as I cover her mouth with mine.

Abel starts giggling and waving his hands, one of which hits my wrist.

"Give 'im here." I say laying onto my back to rest Abel on top of me.

Our phones start going off just as she sits Abel on me.

"Destiny for me….Chibs for you." she says looking at both phones.

Making sure that Abel is secure, I take the phone and answer as she stands answering hers.

"What?" I growl.

I wasn't even going to hide that I was a little annoyed at our time being interrupted.

" _Jacky boy...you need to get over here. Fast."_ Chibs says.

I could hear yelling in the background.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask sitting up moving slowly so that Abel doesn't fall.

I look over at Bella to see her closing her eyes in clear annoyance.

" _Bobby turned up. Told Luann that he's gonna be handling her books and shit."_

"Fuck...let me guess, Clay told him too." I mutter closing my eyes as I feel Abel being picked up.

"Sorry padawan…" Bella says softly giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

" _I guess...and as you can hear, Luann is freaking out."_

"Alright, let me bring Bella and the kid home then I'll be there." I tell him hanging up. "Destiny tell you that Luann is freaking out?" I ask standing up.

"Yeah..let me call Donna on the way back to the house. Maybe she'll take him early so we can still save some of the day." Bella says as I start picking up the blanket.

"Sounds good." I say giving her a quick kiss before she turns to place Abel into his carseat.

* * *

 **Bella**

I pull the jeep in behind Jax's bike.

Donna had been waiting for us at the house but I told him to go ahead of me on the bike. I wanted to talk to Donna for a few minutes. I wanted to see if she was willing to have a full house for the night.

I knew that Leah was going to the wrap party with Destiny and I wanted to give Gemma a chance to have a night with Clay.

Donna had no plans on her or Opie going to the wrap party so she had no problem taking Abel for the night. I quickly packed her a bag for him and promised to be there in the morning. She even took Soluna with her. Something about a trial run.

"A manager?! This is bullshit!" Luann was yelling when I entered the studio.

"How long has she been ranting for?" I ask Destiny as I come to a stop next to her and Leah.

"Since Bobby showed up." Destiny says.

I roll my eyes and make my way over to where Jax is trying to calm Luann down.

"I'm getting shut out of my own business." Luann exclaims.

"I'm just here to do the books, darlin'." Bobby states from a side office filled with boxes and accounting books.

Luann glares at Bobby before turning her gaze to Jax. "Did you sign off on this?"

Jax runs his thumb across his bottom lip before speaking. "It was a club decision."

 _Meaning Clay decided this without telling him._

"I don't need this hassle. I have two scenes left of this shoot to finish. Post an anal rain dance and finish the prep for a sorority bang."

I am unable to hide my laugh, making the two of them finally notice me.

"Luann..you were just telling me the other day that you wished you had more time during the day. If Bobby is working on the books it frees you up for everything else that you need to do." I say playing devil's advocate.

"She's got a point." Jax states.

Luann growls slightly before nodding.

"What's an anal rain dance?" Jax asks looking curious.

Luann gets out of answering as the studio door slams shut.

"Ima! Where the hell have you been?! I've been shooting around your shit. You were suppose to be here nearly three hours ago!" Luann yells as she rushes over to her.

"I'm sorry. I had to take a detour. I think I was being followed." Ima says as she gives Jax a long look.

"Bullshit." I hear Destiny mutter as she and Leah pass us to head over to where a scene needs to be done.

I watch as Ima speaks softly to Luann, who rolls her eyes before coming over to where Jax and I are standing.

Luann sighs before opening her mouth to say something.

"No." I say. "Whatever she wants. The answer is no." I state giving Ima a glare. Ima is a greedy bitch that was unable to hide her interest in Jax.

"She just wants Jax to protect her. She thinks Caruso is after her. She's our biggest draw…"

"Wrong. One, Luann if it was you would you want someone clearly after your man hanging all over him?" I ask her pleased to note that she looked ready to growl at the thought of someone hanging all over her man. "Two, Ima is the least popular girl right now."

"What? Are you sure?" Luann asks confused.

"A few months ago, Ima was the biggest draw but recently Lyla's videos and pictures are downloaded more than everyone else. In the last week, not one of the videos where Ima is the main have been watched or downloaded." I tell her.

"Luann...what's the problem?" Ima asks joining us.

I laugh humorlessly before turning to look at the idiot, "The problem is you are not going to get what you want. Jax is not a free dick. I am his old lady. Go find another cock for your dried up pussy to bounce on...unless you want to star in your very own snuff film." I growl at her getting right in her face.

Ima swallows before backing away, all but running towards the changing area.

"You know, we could alway have Destiny do those scenes that you've been having to shoot around. She's already ready and has an amazing fan base." I say just loud enough for Ima to hear as she passes Leah and Destiny.

Ima stops before she reaches the changing area and stalks out of the studio completely.

"Destiny, are you up to doing Ima's scenes?" Luann asks shaking her head, clearly not surprised at Ima stalking out.

"Yeah, I can do it." Destiny says before giving Leah a quick kiss, following after Luann.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" Leah asks softly.

I nod as Jax starts making his way to the door.

* * *

 **Gemma**

I reach Caracara not long after tearing away from the garage.

I had a feeling that Clay was going to be pissed about my ignoring him but I would rather him be annoyed than feel guilty.

I get out of the car, barely noticing the pissed off blonde run past me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Clay yells getting off his bike.

"Luann is freaking out." I state turning towards him.

"That's club business. She had no right to go whining to you."

I scoff and roll my eyes, "She's my friend. She needs someone to talk to."

"I see. She wants to talk, you drop everything?" he hisses.

"Fucking hell..what are you, three?" I huff rolling my eyes at him.

"Get back to the garage." Clay states motioning for me to get back in my van.

"Excuse me?!" I hiss at him.

He just looks at me not bothering to say a word.

I scoff and turn to head inside. I'm nearly at the door when I hear the crash.

I quickly move back to see a cinder block where my windshield use to be.

"You son of a bitch! Piece of shit!" I exclaims kicking at his bike.

Clay yells and starts slamming at the hood of the van with his bare hands.

"Just what those arthritic mitts need! A good pounding!" I scream.

Clay turns stalking towards me.

"Come on Mr. Badass..lay hands on me. I'll slit your goddamn throat!" I yell pushing him away from me before turning away to head inside barely noticing Jax coming out of Caracara.

I feel hands on my shoulders and suddenly I'm back there... _hanging._

"Don't!" I cry trying to get away.

Jax moves between us as I lean against someone's car. "Don't touch me! Don't!' I sob.

"Gemma!" I hear Bella yell. "Let's go inside...come on ma." I hear her whisper.

"What happened?!" I hear Luann exclaim.

"Emotional overload." Bella states.

 _Emotional overload...sounds good to me._

* * *

 ** **Opie****

"I feel bad about this." Half-Sack states.

"Don't. Recession's bad for payments but great for repo." I state getting ready to hook up the car. I look over at the mill and am instantly pissed off by what I see. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"What?" Half-Sack asks as I grab our kuttes out of the back of the tow, throwing his at him.

"Shithead's dealing." I state grabbing the crowbar once my kutte is on.

"Looks like one of Darby's guys." he states when we get close.

"You's got a need." the dealer says sniffing as he counts his money in front of us.

"Ya..for you to take your shit somewhere else." Half-Sack says.

"No one deals in Charming." I tell him ready to crush in his skull when the dealer smirks, looking behind him.

Standing there are several very burly Aryans.

"Fuck. Aryans." Half-Sack mutters.

"We need backup." I say softly.

Not taking my eyes off the little fucknut, we head back to the tow truck.

* * *

 **Bella**

"It's Bella, right?" a voice says behind me.

Turning, I smile noticing Kip's girlfriend standing there.

"Yeah. Cherry.. right?" I ask.

"Yup. Where's the baby?" she asks looking around.

"Abel is with Donna. She's watching him for the night so Jax and I can go to the wrap party at Caracara." I tell her as I start pushing my cart down the aisle.

"Taking advantage to get shopping done?" Cherry asks with a laugh.

"Yeah." I say stopping at the dog food to get Soluna another bag of food.

"Ummm...Kip says that you're a good cook."

"I do okay. Why?" I ask turning to look at her.

"Do you think you could tell me the right things to buy to make homemade mac'n'cheese? I'm not the best cook and I figured that would be the safest thing to try." Cherry says shrugging her shoulders.

"Meat or no meat?" I ask with a smile.

Cherry bites her lip, "Which will be easier?"

"Come on." I say laughing leading her to the next aisle.

* * *

 **Jax**

"Okay..I wasn't able to find anything more than someone else." Juice says placing a couple folders on the low table that we were surrounding.

Clay just shakes his head smirking. "Whatcha got?"

"On paper, Zobelle is a goddamn saint. Owns mulitple cigar shops, deacon of his church, widower. Raised his kid on his own." Juice states trailing off.

I open the other folder. "Zobelle is in charge of the League of American Nationalists. The last place they put down roots was San Bernardino."

"War Boys MC." Tig states.

I nod, "Within six months, MC crumbled. Entire crew went down for aggravated assault. In at least two other locations that Zobelle or the League have been, local MCs fade out."

"War boys run guns." Opie states.

"They did." Clay snarks.

"Why would Zobelle care about guns?" Juice asks.

Clay scoffs, "Prepping for the great race war."

"Zobelle came at as cocky. No fear." Tig states.

"Probably wanted to incite us." I state, thinking that it might have been the way he got the other MCs to crumble.

"So what? We own the law." Clay says.

"Unser, not Hale." Opie states.

"Maybe he got to Hale." Juice suggests.

"If Hale could be bought, we'd have him." Clay states. "Let's stick with the devil that we know."

"Darby's Lodi cook shops are all shut down. He could have gone mobile." Opie states.

"Let's find those labs." Clay says and the guys head over to their bikes..

"A heads up would've been nice." I snark as Clay stands up.

"About what?" he ask.

"Sending Bobby to do the books." I tell him.

"Bobby needs this. He did a couple months inside for us…" Clay starts.

"I don't care about that. I'm good with Bobby looking at Luann's books. I'm annoyed that you couldn't pick up the damn phone and give me a heads up so I could have been at Caracara when he showed up." I say shaking my head and heading over to my bike.

* * *

 **Leah**

"I loved the look on her face when Luann told her that she had been pulled completely from the movie." Destiny says laughing as we enter the house.

"I can't believe that she came back thinking that everything would still be waiting on her ass." I say shocked that Ima had dared to show her face after stalking out. Luann had no problem telling Ima that Destiny had taken over her role.

"How long does it stay in the oven?" a voice asks as I enter the kitchen.

"Ummm Bella?" I ask confused when I see her with a blonde that looks vaguely familiar.

"Cherry bombs!" Destiny exclaims entering behind me.

The girl with Bella laughs.

"Yeah..give me alcohol, I'm great. Food...not so much." she says to Bella.

"I have a feeling that your guys last meeting is a little hazy, so, this is Cherry, Kip's old lady. This my sister from another mister Leah and her girlfriend, Destiny." Bella says pointing at each of us.

"Hey." Cherry says softly.

"Cooking lesson?" Destiny asks looking at the counter.

"A quick one. Thirty minutes in the oven will be plenty." Bella says motioning to a tinfoil covered dish.

"Whatcha make?" I ask.

"Homemade mac'n'cheese with scrambled hamburger and peppers." Bella says as Cherry picks up the dish.

"I'm going head out. Thanks Bella." Cherry says.

"No problem. You have my number, give me a call when you want to have another lesson." Bella says as she and Cherry leave the kitchen.

I laugh not surprised at all about her helping someone out.

"She seems nice." Destiny says softly as I lead her to our bedroom.

I just shrug as we enter the bedroom.

"You want to hang out in the pool until it's time for the wrap party." I ask opening up one of the drawers to find a suit.

"Shower first...but that sounds like a plan." she says as she smiles softly and motions to the bathroom.

"Shower sounds good to me." I say with a smirk as I follow her into the bathroom

* * *

 **Jax**

"Hey man. How's it going?" I ask as I enter the office that Bobby had taken in the back of the studio.

"I figured this would be a cush gig...but Luann's books are a mess. Got vendor files mixed in with inventory lists."

I light up a smoke and take a seat across from his, "Guess her expertise lies in other area." I joke taking a drag before passing the smoke to him.

"You okay with this?" Bobby asks taking a drag off the smoke.

"Call was made without my knowledge. Woulda liked a heads up otherwise it's all good." I tell him honestly.

Bobby nods, clearly thinking something.

"Alright, let me know if ya need anything." I say getting up to head back to the garage.

"Wait a second, you and Clay. The guys are worried." Bobby says standing.

"Nothing to be worried about." I tell him honestly.

Bobby just gives me a look.

"It's father-son shit. That's all." I tell him having a feeling the guys are worried since I am starting to give more options and have ideas that conflict with Clay's ideas. "We'll figure it out."

Bobby nods somewhat appeased.

* * *

 ** **Gemma****

I look up when I hear a soft knock on the office door.

"Tara? How can I help you?" I ask trying to ignore the feeling of unease that crawls up my back seeing her standing there holding a small cup.

"You're due for an HIV test. I didn't think it would be right to show up at you house or have you come to the hospital." Tara says holding out the cup and a baggie.

I nod taking the cup and heading for the bathroom.

"I haven't had sex since….."

"That's understandable." Tara says nodding. "You are still healing."

"My pussy's not the problem. It's my head..anytime I'm touched..I'm back there."

"Maybe you need to talk to someone that could help. I can give you some numbers if you want."

I just roll my eyes and go to fill up the cup.

I come out to see her watching Jax through the blinds.

"He's happy." I tell her. I might not completely like the doc but she was smart and let my boy go.

"Fuck.." Tara says jumping and moving away from the window.

"Here you go." I say holding out the cup.

She takes it, wrapping it tightly in the plastic bag before placing it in her purse. "I'll let you know the outcome...They look good together." she says softly.

I just tilt my head watching her.

"I say the two of them running the other morning. He looks at her in a way that...I can't describe." she says taking a deep breath. "I will be official gone before Christmas."

"Good luck." I tell her happy that she will officially be out of Charming.

* * *

 ** **Opie****

Chibs, Tig and I watch from behind one of the trucks as Juice approaches the dealer.

The two of them talk for a few moments before turning to head to where we are hiding.

"I'm all about 'Made in America'." the dealer says looking back at Juice when they get close to us.

Chibs grabs the dealer, making sure to cover the dealer's mouth with his hand so he can't scream for his protection detail.

"Where's Darby cooking the crank?" I ask as Chibs and I slam him into the wall.

The dealer shakes his head 'no'.

"Let's see what his balls are made of." Tig says stepping on the dealer's junk. "Glass? Steel?"

The dealer makes muffled screams before nodding 'yes'.

Chibs removes his hand.

"Charming..water road..out by the streams..shitty red house." the dealer hisses out since Tig has yet to remove his foot.

* * *

"Dealer said Darby's cooking down by the streams." I say sitting down at the table.

"There's not that many houses down in that area." Jax states.

"We find the right one, clear it out and burn it." Clay says looking around.

"You're talking about blowing something in our backyard. That's exposure." Jax states.

"There isn't another way, brother." Chibs says.

Jax rubs his thumb across his lower lip, "Why don't we tell Unser? Have the cops do their job for once."

"Doesn't send a message." Tig argues.

"Zobelle's not like us. We don't know what kind of message to send." Jax states.

"You know what, Jax is right. We let the cops handle it. Only we tell Hale not Unser. If he buries the intel, we'll know that he's on Zobelle's payroll." Clay says with a smirk.

"I'm telling ya, he's not." Jax states.

"Then he'll shut it down, won't he?" Clay snarks.

"If he don't, we will." Tig says with a smirk.

"All in favor?" Clay asks looking at each of us nodding. "Good."

* * *

 **Jax**

I pull my bike to a stop next to Hale's jeep when I notice it parked in front of the health nut store that Bella likes to get stuff from.

"You waiting for me?" Hale asks when he notices me.

I don't even bother making small talk with him. "Nords are dealing in town."

"What?" Hale asks.

"We found out that Darby's cooking off Water Road, by the streams."

"In Charming?" Hale asks probably confused why I am telling him this.

"Yeah, in Charming. Shitty red house..shouldn't be to hard to find." I say unable to keep the snark out of my tone.

"You doing my job for me now? Maybe I should come by and change someone's oil." Hale says with a humorless laugh.

I take a deep breath to choke down the urge to punch him.

"I'm telling you cause if it's not nipped in the ass now, Nords are gonna flood the mill with crank. I convinced Clay and the others to let you guys handle it."

"Fine. I'll take a ride out there." Hale says brushing past me to climb into his jeep.

* * *

 **Clay**

" _What's going on, prez?"_ Unser asks when he finally picks up my call.

"Looks like Darby's dealing in Charming." I tell him watching as Jax rides back onto the lot.

" _You have got to be shitting me."_

"Nords are running for a bigger player." I tell him sitting down. "You been approached by anyone?"

" _No."_

"What about Hale?"

Unser is quiet for a few minutes, " _I know that he met a friend of his brother."_

I scoff, "Ethan Zobelle?"

" _Yeah that's the guy...he the player?"_

"The suit and tie is just a cover fo white power."

" _And you really think Hale is dancing with this scumbag? It's not something I would see him doing."_

I laugh, "What does Hale want more than anything? SAMCRO gone."

Unser didn't say a word since he knew I was right.

"We fed him some intel on where Darby's cooker is. If he's in Zobelle's pocket, he'll bury it."

* * *

 **Bella**

I finish my paper before sending it off to my professor.

"What are you doing?" Leah asks sitting down on the ground next to me.

"School work." I say looking up at her.

Leah scrunches her nose in slight disgust. "Boring...come swim with us." she says standing and holding out her hand.

I shake my head. "No thanks."

Leah gives me a devilish look before grabbing my by the waist to lift me off the ground.

"Leah!" I scream as she is picks me up and runs the two of us to the pool.

"AHHH!" Destiny laughs as Leah and I land near her, splashing her in the process.

"You are such a brat!" I scream with a laugh as I surface to see the two of them laughing at me.

"You know you love me." Leah says with a smirk as she splashes me.

"Oh this means war." I laugh splashing her back.

In moments the three of us are splashing and swimming.

* * *

 ** **Jax****

I hang up the phone shaking my head as I look at the others.

"Get the boom." I tell them disappointed that Hale had buried the info about Darby's cookhouse.

* * *

"That's got to be it." Tig whispers as we get close.

"Hold it." I say noticing a camera on the side of the house. "Cameras!" I hiss.

Each of us pull our hoods down to cover our faces.

"Clear it. Blow it." I state.

Even Clay nods in agreement.

We surround the house at different angles and start shooting out the windows.

Not one of us shoots at the guys escaping.

 _Hard to give a message if no one is around to see it._

"Clear!" TIg yelled.

"Clear!" Juice yelled.

I moved to get out of range of the blast.

"Where's the remote?" I asked.

"Ope's got it." Juice says as Opie comes out of the building.

"Ready?" Opie asks once he reaches us.

Clay nods and Opie hits the button.

* * *

 **Gemma**

"I'm sorry." Clay says standing at the doorway of the office.

"Me too...how are the hands?" I asked looking at him.

"They're sore." he says looking down at his hands as he comes in to sit on the edge of the desk.

I scoff softly, "I'm sure."

"What's going on with us?" he asks motioning his hand between the two of us.

"It's me. The accident..it messed me up. I don't know…" I tell him being as honest as I can.

"How do I help, baby?" he asks placing one of his hands near mine on the desk.

I just look at him not sure what to say.

* * *

 ** **Jax****

I pull off my kutte and hoodie as I make my way to the bedroom. I figure I'll take a shower before we head over to the wrap party.

"Shit…" I whisper entering the bedroom and taking in the scene before me.

An outfit is thrown at the bottom of the bed and Bella is standing there is a lacy black bra and underwear.

 _She's mine._

"You're later than I thought you would be." she says walking over to me to pull my shirt off over my head. "You reek of smoke. Take a shower while I finish getting ready." she states turning to move away from me.

"No…" I say pulling her back into my arms, running my hands at all the exposed skin.

"Jax…" she laughs as I start kissing her neck. "The wrap party…"

"Forget it..we have the house to ourselves.." I say picking her up and laying her down on the bed.

She smiles up at me, smirking. "You're going to disappoint so many of the girls."

"I don't give a fuck about them, you are my old lady..I love you." I say before covering her mouth with mine in a deep kiss.

* * *

 **Opie**

"Daddy!" Kenny yells rushing towards me as I walk through the door.

I grab him before he fully tangles himself in my legs, Soluna right behind him barking.

"Why is Soluna here?" I ask confused as I start moving my into the house.

"I offered. I thought it might be a good way to see if we could handle a full house." Donna calls from the kitchen.

Kenny smiles before moving back into the living room.

Ellie is laying on the floor playing with Abel.

"Full house?" I ask coming into the kitchen.

"They've been making noise about a dog..so when Bella wanted to see if I could take Abel for the night, I asked to take Soluna as well to see if this house could handle a dog." she says shrugging her shoulders.

"And the verdict?" I ask with a smirk having an idea what the answer will be.

"They can go to Auntie Bella's to play in the pool and get their doggie fix." she says with a straight face.

I just start laughing.

* * *

 **Leah**

I follow Destiny into the bathroom, trying to keep her upright after one too many drinks.

"Don't you have a home you can do that in." Ima sneers as she comes out the stall.

I just roll my eyes as Destiny leans against the sink.

"Is someone pouting?" Destiny snarks.

"Why would I be pouting?" Ima asks.

"Since you lost your role in the movie...wait... why are you even here?" Destiny asks confused.

Ima just rolls her eyes.

"Oh..I know. Since Jax didn't bother to show up since he would rather be home pounding his old lady's pussy." I say with a smirk.

"Bella's pussy has to be tight as hell..she's only fucked two guys other than Jax." Destiny says tapping her head like she is thinking.

Ima just growls before stalking past us out of the bathroom.

"You know I just said that to annoy her right? I don't think about Bella thay way…"

I bring her close to me and stap her talking by kissing her.

"I know." I say against her mouth, smiling as she wraps her arms around me.


	11. October 13th

**October 13th**

 **Jax**

I run my fingertips up and down her spine, listening to her breathing.

"Sleep." she whispers kissing my chest before looking up at me.

"House is too quiet." I say softly.

Over the past month, I had gotten use to sounds of Abel over the monitor or Leah's music playing from her room.

She reaches up and starts tracing my mouth with one finger.

"Did you mean it?" she whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"That I'm your old lady." she asks turning her head to look up at me.

I brush a stray hair out of her eyes, "You're mine. Plain and simple."

"I love you." she says moving so that she can brush her lips against mine.

* * *

 **October 16th**

 **Gemma**

"Shit!" Clay exclaims as I pass the bathroom.

"Stop. Let me." I say entering the bathroom to help him with his Cortisone shots.

Reluctantly, he places his hand in the mine.

"Thank you." he says as I rub the spots I had just injected.

"Cortisone helping?" I ask moving away to take care of the needle.

"I'm good without it." he states.

"I know. When do you get back?" I ask trying to bypass his stubbornness about his hands.

"If everything goes as planned, I should be back tomorrow night." he says.

"Be safe." I tell him swallowing the lump in my throat before kissing his cheek.

"Maybe...having the house to yourself for the night will help." he says as I start moving out of the bathroom.

Keep thinking that.

"Maybe. Who knows." I say softly before turning and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Bella**

I lean against the door frame watching as he finishes getting dressed. I had planned on bringing him a cup of coffee but it seems Leah must have had the last cup before she left and forgot to start a new pot.

"You watching me?" he asks with a smirk.

"Always." I say with a smile. "I know you told me but what's the run again?"

"Blood drive. For the children's hospital in Eureka." he says sitting down on the edge of the bed to put on his boots.

"I talked to Happy, when you guys get back from the ride he will have time to do my tattoo. But will you be okay with me doing something out of the norm?" I ask him moving to stand between his legs.

He places his hands on my hips, his thumb pushing my tank up to touch skin. "Yeah." he says pulling me closer, "As long as it tells everyone that you are mine, you can do what feels right for you. Just make sure that there is something crow in it."

I smile softly leaning down to brush my lips against his.

As he stands up, Abel lets a scream out over the monitor to let us know that he is awake.

I laugh against his mouth as he growls softly.

"Your Padawan is a master of timing." he says releasing me.

I move to go get him.

"I got him." he says moving past me.

I sit down in the spot he just left as Soluna runs into the room, jumping up on the bed. She stands on the bed sniffing at Jax's kutte before laying down behind me.

"There you go." Jax says rubbing Abel's back as he comes back into the bedroom.

"My boys." I say softly staring at the two of them.

"What?" Jax asks cocking his head slightly.

I just bite my bottom lip, shaking my head and giggling softly.

* * *

 **Opie**

I lay back on my bike, watching as the others get ready for the run.

I lean forward noticing Bella's jeep pulling in moments before Jax parks his bike next to mine. Bella gets out of the jeep, putting on a long skull jacket over her jeans and tank before leaning into the jeep and taking Abel out.

"Hey..Donna didn't mention that you were going on the run. I thought you guys were doing that thing for Kenny's class." she says when she reaches me and Jax.

"Clay called last night. Since Pop is staying to watch the shop, he'll be around to help Donna out if she needs it." I tell them.

Bella nods as Jax wraps an arm around her waist.

"I'll give her a call later. Gemma here?" she asks.

"Haven't seen her." I state as Bobby comes out the shop, his bike smoking as it moves.

Bella instantly moves Abel so that his face is buried in the crock of her neck as she moves his cap down.

"Chitty,chitty, bang bang. It's a old fat boy on a old fat boy." Chibs calls out with a laugh as Bobby gets off the bike.

Jax, Bella and I each hide our smirks.

"Shouldn't that have been put to sleep before now." Bella states.

"Bobby..man.." Jax says motioning to the bike.

"This fat boy hasn't even reached its prime. It isn't ready to be put out to pasture yet darling." Bobby says looking at Bella.

"Doesn't look like it can reach the end of the lot." Jax states as Bella shakes her head.

"I'm gonna wait for Gemma in the office." she says kissing Jax before coming over to me so I can give her a hug. "Be careful." she whispers.

"Don't worry sis, it's a simple run." I whisper back to her.

She nods, shaking her head at Bobby as she heads to the office.

"This is the best bike for a long ride. I would put it up against your pretty little Dynas any day of the week." Bobby states.

"You hitting up a gay rodeo on the way?" I ask motioning to the chaps that he is wearing.

"Cowhide protects the manhide." Bobby says with a smirk.

"Oh shit! Really?!" Half Sack exclaims when he notices Bobby's bike. "I gotta ride behind that thing?"

Chibs chuckles, "You should be used to getting sprayed in the face."

"Blow me." Half Sack snarks.

Jax covers his mouth trying to cover his laughing at Half Sack trying to 'man up'.

I tune them out as I watch Bella in the office window. She was holding Abel in a way so that he could stare out at us.

"Getting a Neuticle." Half Sack states proudly.

"Say what?" I exclaim clearly having missed something important.

"You're getting a musical?" Tig snarks.

"A Neuticle. A fake ball. Give me a sense of symmetry." he says moving from side to side.

"You're joking?" Jax asks.

"Nope. Just waiting for the insurance to clear."

"I have no words." I say looking at Jax completely and utterly lost.

Luckily Clay chooses that moment to ride up.

"Thank fuck." I mutter under my breath that it puts a stop to the conversation.

Pop comes out of the garage as Gemma pulls onto the lot. He talks to Clay for a few minutes before nodding and heading back into the garage.

"What do you say, prez?!" Happy calls out.

Clay nods, "Let's go save the children!" he says revving his bike.

Gemma, Bella and Abel stand in the doorway of the office watching.

Happy smirks before shooting off his gun and all of us follow Clay off the lot.

* * *

 **Bella**

I place Abel in his bed before going down the hall to Leah's room.

"What's going on?" I ask noticing folded clothes and a duffel bag on the bed.

"Destiny asked me to move in with her...I said yes...what the fuck am I doing?" Leah says looking at her bed completely and utterly lost.

I laugh softly, shaking my head.

"This is not funny." Leah growls.

"It is a little. It's okay to be freaked out. You have barely been here the past few weeks." I tell her.

"It's too soon. We've only been together…" Leah starts.

"No. It's not. If it feels right. Do it. Hold on." I say moving into the hallway down to my and Jax's room to grab her and Destiny's gifts that they had done for each other.

I grab the two envelopes, making sure to quickly write their names on it.

"Hi..the door was unlocked." Destiny says appearing at the end of the hal.

"It's fine." I tell her giving her a quick hug and leading her back to Leah's room.

"Tiny…" Leah says softly noticing Destiny behind me.

"This seems like the perfect time." I say holding out an envelope to each of them.

"Bells..this has Tiny's name on it." Leah argues trying to hand it back.

"I know. Open them." I say with a smirk watching as the open their gifts.

"Ohh...baby." Destiny whimpers looking at the two photos of Leah. One where Leah is looking away from the camera, slowly removing her shirt and one of her laying on the bed, playing with her hair.

Leah just smiles as she removes the photo of Destiny in a tub blowing bubbles at the camera.

"Each of you asked me to do a photo for the other on the same day. There isn't a perfect timeline on how long you do things. Look at me and Jax, I've only known him since August and I am in the process of getting my 'old lady' tattoo something I never thought about when I was with Jacob for a lot longer. Leah, you're happy. Enjoy it." I say leaving the bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

 **Jax**

We pull in the back of a military surplus store that we are meeting Cameron at. I get off my bike and reach into my kutte for my lighter and a smoke.

I take out the pack and nearly drop my lighter when I notice a small photo inside the film of the pack of Bella.

I hear a wolf whistle behind me and notice that Tig is staring over my shoulder.

"Lucky bastard." Tig mutters shaking his head.

I just smirk and light up a smoke, following the others inside.

"Interesting place." Clay states following Cameron and his kid to the backroom.

"Surplus is a cover. Hiding in plain sight." Cameron states with a smirk, looking proudly at his son.

"Not a bad idea." Clay states nodding.

"Wish we thought of that." I mutter under my breath.

"All my boy. He's a genius." Cameron says.

"Must take after his mother." Clay mutters under his breath. "How are we carrying these?" he asks motioning to the guns as Edmund grabs a bedroll, unrolling it on the low table.

"Ten guns in each. Roll it up and strap it on." Edmund tells us.

"Just a biker with a bedroll." Bobby says nodding.

"Six riders, five dozen." Cameron says looking at each of us.

"Good haul." Clay says as Bobby and Tig start setting up the blankets.

"We have runs set up for the next three months. One every two weeks." Edmunds says.

"We'll cover as many runs as we can with charity rides." Clay tells the two of them.

"Cops never mess with us when we are helping the community." Opie says with a slight smirk.  
"Rest of the time, we'll travel in twos. Staying off the main roads, shouldn't be a problem." I stated.

Cameron nods, "The thirty-two...they are pleased with the way this worked out with ya boys."

Clay looks over the top of his glasses, "You tell the scabby fence boys, I'm all about the cause."

I take a drag off my smoke to keep from laughing.

"You can tell 'em yourself." Edmond says crossing his arms in front of him.

"Edmond." Cameron growls at his son, clearly not happy with him for saying something. "Jimmy O and some of the Falcarragh crew might be coming stateside, should time allow."

Instantly, each one of us glance over at Chibs, unsure about how he is going to react.

" _Tiocfaidh dr la_. Their day will come." Chibs says looking uneasy.

* * *

 **Donna**

"Don't run!" I call out as Kenny and Elli rush out of the car to head up the walkway to where Bella is putting something up on the door.

"It's a little early for Christmas, isn't it?" I call out when I notice a wreath shape.

Bella just smiles and moves so I can get a better look at the wreath.

It's black with a 'Beware' sign and a skeleton.

"Bella..where do you want these?" Destiny asks opening the door. In her hands were black puff balls with wings.

"Place them everywhere...Abel loves them, so make sure they are out of his reach." Bella says as the kids and I follow the two of them inside.

"So cool…" Kenny whispers noticing Halloween decorations all over the house.

"You've been busy." I state feeling bad that I hadn't put up anything at the house.

"Bella loves Halloween. She gets it from Charlie. He would go all out on his place and the station always did an amazing haunted house every year." Leah says from her spot at the table where she is finishing up the carved pumpkin.

"Are we going shopping?" Ellie asks noticing that Abel is sitting in his car seat, chewing on the wing of a stuffed bat, a large messenger bag that Bella was using as her purse and Abel's diaper bag on the floor next to him.

"Thought we could go find our costumes for Trick or Treat. Thought we might have a better selection looking now." Bella says with a smile.

"You okay if we come?" Destiny asks with a smile looking at me.

"I don't think all of us will fit in the car." I say with a slight frown knowing it would be nice to have a nice afternoon with people close to my age.

"That's okay. We'll follow you." Leah says with a smile coming up behind Destiny to wrap her arms around Destiny's waist.

I shake my head, "Let's go shopping."

* * *

Frustrated, I place my hand on the bar of another rack of costumes.

"Who knew it would be this much trouble to find a comfortable, affordable and age appropriate costume for not one but two kids so early in the season." I mutter shaking my head.

"Forget the kids, what about us?" Bella says with a grin.

"Still no luck?" Leah asks as she and Destiny rejoin us. Both holding costumes.

"What did you find?" I ask a little miffed that they had found something.

Destiny holds up a blue flapper while Leah holds up what looks like a mobster.

"Mobster and her dame?" Bella asks with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I wanted something that will be okay if we go out with you guys and the party that Luann is throwing." Destiny says looking hopeful at us.

"Of course you are coming with us. It wouldn't be the same without the two of you." Bella states while I nod in agreement. "More lucky people coming our way." she says with a smirk.

"What?" I ask following her line of site at my kids holding up costumes.

Ellie was holding a Wednesday Adams costume while Kenny had a Cousin It.

"Morticia!" Bella exclaimed pointing at me.

"That would be so cool, mom!" Kenny exclaims as he and Ellie reach us.

"You have to dress up as Morticia." Ellie says with a grin.

"Have you seen….?" I start to ask.

"Hold this." Destiny says with a grin handing me her costume before moving towards the back of the store.

"Mom..do I need a wig?" Ellie asks.

"There are temporary dyes that we can use. Should wash out after a few shampoos." Bella states.

I nod thinking I could do the same for myself.

"We sell some at my work, I'll pick a couple bottles up after my shift tonight and drop them by your place." Leah says.

"I would bring them to Bella's. I have a feeling we will be getting ready there." I tell her.

Bella nods in agreement.

"Found it." Destiny says joining us holding a black 'Morticia' looking dress. "It's a witch costume but…"

"No, it works." I say taking it from her and giving her back her own outfit.

"Aunt Bella...I found something for Abel." Kenny says.

"I found something for you, Aunt Bella." Ellie calls out near him.

We make our way over to them.

Kenny had somehow found a Ewok costume while Ellie had found a Princess Leia, the white dress not the slave outfit.

"My Padawan want to be a Ewok?" Bella asks Abel softly as he giggles and reaches for something behind us.

Leah starts laughing. "Looks like Abel wants Soluna to go Trick or Treating with us."

"What?" Bella says turning to see the Chewbacca dog harness that Abel had been reaching for.

"It's turned into a family affair." Bella says with a smirk.

"Good job guys." I say softly to Kenny and Ellie on finding the best costumes out of all of us.

* * *

 **Gemma**

 _What am I doing? Why am I doing this?_

I stop, hand clutching the Sherman's bag in my hand.

 _Turn around...just turn around get back in my car. Go back to the shop and ignore the weight of the mask in my hand._

Taking a deep breath, I cross the road to the sidewalk.

I need to know…

I stop in front of the store next to where Sherman's use to be when Zobelle comes out of the store.

"Good morning. You looking for Sherman's?" Zobelle asks with a polite smile.

I feel my blood freeze as what this could mean.

 _He...oh...god..._

"They closed last month. Hope it wasn't a return." he continues, the smile never leaving his face.

 _Back the car..get out of here. Go back to the car, go home and think.._

I swallow hard, turn and start back to the car.

"Sorry ma'am." a voice of the person I bumped into says.

I can barely hear him, all I see is the tattoo at the base of his throat.

 _ **"We need you to pass on a message to your old man. Tell him to stop selling to niggers and wetback or this will seem like a cakewalk."**_

 _Don't throw up. Don't react. Do not show anything._

Quickly, I try to ignore Zobelle greet the man and bring him into the shop. Each of them watching me until they enter the store.

My purse falls open after I throw it onto my seat. I clench the steering wheel, trying to calm the pounding in my chest.

 _Deep breathe...deep breathe…_

I glance over at the passenger seat, starting to put everything back into my purse. I go to grab my pack of smokes and lighter onto the floor from where they fell and my fingertips brush against the handle of my gun.

 _Should I?...Yes..I'll do that. No one will know that it was me..it won't be connected to the club at all...right?_

I place everything back into my purse, lighting up a smoke to wait.

"Excuse me!? Are you leaving?!" some grating voice calls out before honking their horn.

I glance over my shoulder see some chick staring at me.

I grab my gun, keeping the safety on and point it towards her.

She quickly drives off.

* * *

 **Jax**

"I'm gonna shove that bike so far up your ass…." Tig mutters with a glare towards Bobby as they pass us.

I just shake my head as Tig is rolled into the hospital.

Clay gives Bobby a cold stare as he rejoins us.

"He's...uh..he's gonna be just fine." Bobby says with a nervous laugh.

"You tend to his every goddamn beck and call. You just became his bitch." Clay growls at Bobby.

"Sack, call Piney. Let him know that we're gonna need the flatbed, since we are down two bikes." I call out as Opie takes the two bedrolls to put on his bike.

"Got it." Sack says taking out his phone.

"I got it." Clay says grabbing one of the rolls from Opie.

"It's good." Opie tries to say.

"I said I got it." Clay snarls.

I shake my head at Ope, trying to let him know to let it go. I could see Clay's hands were shaking and had a feeling he needed to prove that he could still do this.

 _Old Man and I might butt heads but he's family._

* * *

 **Gemma**

"Gemma…" Unser says approaching the car.

"What?" I ask taking a drag off my last smoke.

"Got a disturbing call from a woman that states you pulled a gun on her?" he asks.

I scoff, "So?"

"Really?"

I shrug, stubbing out my smoke in the car's ashtray, "I didn't shoot her."

"What the hell I am I going to do with that?" he asks.

Taking a deep breath, I grab the Sherman's bag, opening it to show him the mask.

"You plan on robbing the bank or something?" he asks confused.

I give a shattered breathe, "It's..it's what they had on."

"Who?" he asks but he must have seen it in my face what I was trying not to say out loud. "Son of a bitch."

"It was in our mailbox. At the garage. Already in this bag." I tell him finally taking my eyes off Zobelle's shop.

"You know that they are just trying to rattle you, get a reaction...Wait. Sherman's?" he says softly before turning to look at where Sherman's use to be. "Zobelle."

"I'm sorry about the gun." I say closing my eyes to rub them slightly. "I lost my head."

"Let me take you home..or wherever you want to go." Unser says placing his hand on my shoulder.

Slowly I open the car door, grabbing my purse and ignoring the Sherman's bag.

"Home. Get me out of here." I tell him.

I allow him to maneuver me to his car, the entire time I try not to look at Sherman's.

 _No one needs to know that I was sitting here planning on killing a man._

* * *

 **Tig**

"What's taking so long?" I ask when Bobby and Sack come over to where I am laying on a goddamn gurney.

"There's good news and bad news. You're stable enough to travel." Bobby states.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Travel where?"  
"That's the bad news. We gotta get you to another hospital. HMO bullshit."

I growl at the news. "Christ! Stitch me up!"

* * *

Not much later, Bobby rolls me out of this stupid hospital.

"This is fucking bullshit." I grumble.

"Shit, that bitch still has your insurance card." Bobby says.

"I got it." Happy says running back inside.

"Where is east bumfuck is this damn hospital?" I ask.

"Find out." Bobby says hitting Sack in the stomach and motion to the driver's side of the ambulance.

"Huh?" Sack says slightly confused.

"Find out where we are going. Ask whoever's in there."

Sack nods and runs over to the door.

I glance down at my wrapped up leg. "Clay said you're my bitch, right?"

Bobby nods reluctantly.

"Got one request. You leave that piece of shit fat boy on the side of the goddamn road." I venomously snarled at him.

"Dude…" Bobby says shocked.

"Side of the road." I growled.

"That's my baby.." Bobby argued.

"No! It almost killed me!"

We were arguing so hard, I barely noticed the blue van screeching to a halt next to us.

"Get up!" one of the guys with a gun screamed as two of the other guys pulled me out of the wheelchair.

"Get off me! Bobby!" I yelled as the guys shoved me into the van.

* * *

 **Bella**

"Chief? Is everything okay?" I ask opening the door.

"Could I come in?" Unser asks looking uneasy.  
"Yeah." I say opening the door.

I notice Unser looking around at the empty house. Once we had found our costumes, Donna had gotten a call from Kenny's teacher about the project he was working on so Leah had to bring Abel and I home. The house was quiet now that Leah had officially moved in with Destiny.

"Where's the kid?" Unser asks noticing my laptop and notebooks spread out on the table in the living room.

"Having a nap." I tell him sitting down and motioning for him to sit.

Soluna barely raises her head from her paws from her spot in the corner when Unser accidentally steps on one of the squeaky toys that I missed.

"I just had to bring Gemma home." Unser says rubbing his hands in front of him as he sits.

"What happened?" I ask reaching for my phone to call her the instant he leaves.

He nods. "She's out of sorts. I'm worried she's going to hurt someone...or herself. I'm not sure how to reach her."

I bite my lip trying to think of the right thing to say, I had an idea I wanted to do but wasn't sure if it would work. I swallowed biting the bullet and hoping it didn't backfire.

"I have a friend...I'm going to call her. Gemma needs to talk to someone that isn't going to back down." I tell him sending the text that I had been putting off.

"You care about her, don't you?" Unser asks.

"Don't you?" I ask back at him.

"Known her all her life. I was one of the two people that tried to talk her out of running away. Split when she was sixteen, comes back ten years later with a baby and a MC."

I nod trying to picture anyone talking Gemma out of something that she has set her mind too.

"I'll talk to my friend, try to help her." I tell him.

Unser nods and stands.

I follow to let him out.

"By the way...it's good you came to Charming." he says as he opens the door.

"What do you mean?" I ask a little confused about the sudden change in subject.

"Jax. I don't know what you did but he's in a better place than he ever was with the doc. They just didn't seem to fit, you know?"

I smile and look down, "My Padawan and Jax, they are my family just like my dad, Piney, Opie, Donna and the kids."

Unser nods in agreement, "And that is why the two of you work."

* * *

 **Opie**

"Where the fuck were you?!" Clay exclaims into his phone.

We had stopped for gas when Clay's phone started ringing.

"You just...you know what stay there. You've done enough damage." Clay growls snapping his phone shut.

"What?" Jax asks looking at his old man in confusion.

"Bounty hunters just picked up Tig." Clay snarls.

"What the hell for?" Jax asks.

"They didn't stop to say." Clay snarls. "Half-Sack in trailing 'em."

"Christ, how does that happen?" Chibs asks.

"The hospital. Some bounty hunter's will pay off admins or nurses to call in names of nefarious types." I tell them with a shrug.

"How you know that?" Jax asks.

"Bella. She was telling Pop and I about how her ex's doctor brother getting offered cash for names." I tell him with a shrug.

Clay just shakes his head, "If Tig had an outstanding warrant, I'd know about it."

"Could be out of state." Jax offers up.

"If the bounty's big enough they could be hauling his ass to Timbucktoo." I stated.

"We should just go get 'em." Jax says getting off his bike.

"We got a delivery to make." Clay growls.

"Those bondsmen have zero jurisdiction. There isn't a thing stopping us from taking him back." Jax argues.

 _Personally I agree...but maybe you shouldn't be question our Prez when others are in overhearing range._

"Six bedrolls full of illegal handguns are what's stopping us!" Clay yells.

"So we dump 'em someplace safe. Relay gets pushed off a little while! If Tig crosses state lines.." Jax argues.

"Tig would want us to deliver the guns." Clay hisses.

I can see Jax trying hard not to completely blow.

"We're going." Clay states getting on his bike and starting it up, unfortunately it was on an angle and Clay must not have been paying attention because the next thing we know his bike is on it's side. "Goddamnit!"

Jax moves to help Clay stand it up when it's clear that he's struggling.

"Shit! I got!" Clay yells not wanting the help but after a few moments he lets the bike drop and walks away.

"I got it." I tell Jax when he looks unsure if he should go over.

Jax and Chibs pick up Clay's bike as I walk over to where Clay is sitting, just staring at his hands.

"Some days…" he gives a humorless laugh. "Some days I can't even get my dick out of my pants."

"Well that's what Old Ladies and prospects are for right?" I ask trying to keep things calm.

Clay smirks slightly before it falls. "You and Donna? Things good?"

"Better than they were. She understands that I need the club, it's a part of me. Having my little sis just a call away helps." I tell him shrugging.

Clay nods staring at Jax. "You okay with them?"

"He fucks up...his body will never be found." I tell him with a smirk.

Clay laughs, nodding.

"You know that we gotta go get Tig, right?" I ask.

Clay rubs his thumb across his palm, sighing.

"You and Jax..I don't know what's going with the two of you but it's getting to everyone."

"Father, son shit." Clay mutters.

I nod standing and make my way over to Jax and Chibs.

"He okay?" Jax asks.

I look back at Clay and shrug, "Think he just wants to know we got his back."

"Let's go get Tig." Clay states getting on his bike.

* * *

 **Gemma**

"That helping?" a voice asks.

I open my eyes to see Bella standing at the end of the couch looking down at the coffee table where my Bible is laying next to the full ashtray and a nearly empty bottle of whiskey.

"It's keeping me numb." I tell her.

She pushes my legs off the couch, forcing me to sit before placing her laptop down and opening it, for some reason Skype is up.

"What?" I ask confused.

She doesn't say a word, just pushes a few buttons and it starts ringing.

 _"Hey Bells."_ the very pretty young woman says.

"Rose, this Gemma. The one I wanted you to talk to." Bella doesn't even look at me.

 _"She's springing this on you, isn't she?"_

"What is going on?" I ask slightly annoyed.

Bella just reaches into her bag on the floor and pulls out a few newspaper clippings.

I take them noting Rose sitting up straighter.

I glance at them, only really looking at the headlines.

 _ **Jay Whitlock and Royce King dissolve business and personal relationships after twenty-five years. Why?**_

 _ **King disappears after scandal of stock manipulation revealed.**_

There are a few numbers handwritten in the corner of that clipping.

 ** _Whitlock refuses comment. Whitlock children unable to be found for comment._**

"I don't get it." I say confused.

 _"When I was twelve, my brother and I were sent to go live with our Aunt Esme after…"_ she takes a deep breath _. "After I was gang raped at the order of a man that was considered family. My grandfather's business partner. I was sent there since her fiance, Carlisle Cullen was a medical student."_ she brushes tears out of her eyes.

"Why…?" I ask as calmly as I can looking at Bella, pissed off that she would tell someone what happened to me and pissed for this girl in front of me.

"I'm worried about you. I know that you would never talk to a therapist and you don't want Clay or Jax to know. Rose is as far from us and club as we can get."

 _"Gemma, you don't need to talk me if you don't want to. I don't even know what happened..and I don't need to know. Bells just figured having someone to talk to that understands keeping things secret might help. I'm in Italy and Bella is the only person that will know that we have spoken."_

I look down at the handwritten numbers. "What are these?"

 _"Coordinates."_ Rose states with a smirk.

I laughed softly.

Bella smiles at me softly before standing and leaving the room.

 _She doesn't know me..._

"I was driving home when this van slammed to a stop behind me, I was instantly on guard until this girl started crying about her baby...I went to help...she must have hit me from behind…" I take a deep breath not bothering to wipe the tears that I know are falling down my face. "I didn't see their faces, they wore masks….."

* * *

 **Tig**

We are sitting on the side of the road waiting for the driver to finish taking a leak when I start looking around at the pricks that picked me up. Not one even looking at me.

"Gonna tell me why I got scooped up? Anybody? Nothing? Complete silence. No small talk?..Wow...Okay, I'll start." I look around and smirk at the guy in the front seat. "Guess you played college ball, huh baldy? Too much of a pussy to go pro and not smart enough to blackmail anyone to make sure you graduate."

"Shut up." the guy across from me growls.

"You're clearly here for your aggression issues." I say with a grin.

"You heard what he said." the jackass next to me states.

"That you're half a fag. Ahhh..you must be in love with him and this is the only way to stay close."

The one across from me moves in his seat, ready to strangle me.

"Quit it. We don't collect if he's brought in beaten. Oregon, now shut up." the one in the front seat yells at his buddy.

"Oregon?" _what the fuck?!_ "I don't got anything outstanding in Oregon."

"Assault and indecent exposure inside a livestock transport."

 _Well shit_ "Fuck. I thought that got squashed."

"You skipped a forty thousand bond." the one in front states turning to look out the window.

"Sick fuck." the one across from me mutters.

 _Hehehehe...won't collect if I'm beaten_

"You're dying to ask aren't ya? Go on. Ask. You know you want to. Bet you already got half a stiffy...Oprah." I say tauntingly.

"Son of a bitch..gag him." the one in front say not bothering to turn around.

The one across grabs a rag and duct tape and moves to tape my mouth shut, the instant he is close enough, I head butt him.

Within moments, I am on the ground outside the van, Oprah and his but buddy beating on me.

"What ya hitting me for?!" I groan.

"Shit…" one of the guys mutters as they take in what they have done.

I start cackling thinking of the damage they now need to cover up

* * *

 **Jax**

We pull into a abandoned gas station, where Half Sack and the others are waiting for us.

"Where's Tig?" Clay asks the instant Sack gets to us.

"The bounty hunters have him about two miles down the road at some roach motel." Sack tells us as Piney pulls in with the tow truck.

Clay gets off his bike and goes over to talk to him.

"How many?" I ask Half Sack.

"Four...all of 'em are carrying heavy hardware."

"You know where in the motel they are?" Chibs asks.

Half Sack nods, "First floor..room twelve."

"Any clue why they stopped?" Opie asks.

"Might have something with them beating on Tig on the side of the road a couple miles back." Sack says with a shrug.

"Tig probably provoked, figuring they can't bring him in if he's beaten." I mutter with a smirk.

"So they're patching him up." Clay states joining us.

"What are our options?" I ask knowing that I want to bust in and take Tig.

"We need to stay low profile, we're going to be doing runs through here every two weeks, we need to stay under the radar." Clay states.

"We could wait til dark...but we don't know how long they are going to stay there." I state.

"What kind of firepower did you see, kid?" Chibs asks.

"Armed to the teeth." Sack says looking uneasy.

"Fuck..we might have them outmanned but…" Clay says rubbing a hand across his face.

"Fuck!" I yell knowing and hating that he is right.

"You know what. Why don't we take a walk while you have a smoke..we clear our heads figure this out." Bobby says playing meditor.

I pull a smoke out of my pocket walking over to where Piney is parked.

The instant I reach the truck, Piney throws a shotgun at me.

"Let's go." Piney says as he starts driving.

I shake my head but jump onto the flatbed.

 _I would rather piss off my old man over my girl's old man._

"Where you going?" Chibs calls out as Piney passes him.

"Getting shit done. You coming?!" Piney yells out.

Chibs, Sack and Happy quickly climb onto the flatbed.

"GODDAMMIT!" I hear Clay yell as we drive off.

* * *

 **Tig**

 _Bound and beat up...can this get any worse._

I try to ignore the guy patching me up when I notice something out the window.

 _Things are looking up._

I smirk behind the tape covering my mouth as a truck takes out the window.

"Don't move!" Jax yells as Happy jumps off the flatbed to free me from the duct tape.

The instant one of my hands is free, I tear off the duct tape on my mouth.

"You know guys..it's been a lot of fun but I gotta go this is my ride." I tell them, grabbing my knife off the table near me and limping to the flat bed.

Sack helps me up since Jax, Chibs and Happy are keeping their guns trained on the bounty hunters.

* * *

"I know that you are pissed." I tell Clay not much later as the guys are putting the bedrolls back on their bikes.

"Really?" Clay scoffs.

"They were right. This time." I say with a little laugh. "Motel was a quick stop. I would have been in Oregon by the end of the day."

Clay just shakes his head. "Get him back home, hopefully St. Thomas is in your plan."

"Hey.." Piney says just as Clay moves to close the door, "This was my idea..just blame it on the dementia."

Clay doesn't say a word, just closes the door.

"Gonna be a long ride." Piney says handing over a bottle of whiskey.

"Got another straw?" I ask only taking a sip when Piney shakes his head no. "Shit."

* * *

 **Gemma**

I open the door, letting myself in the house.

Kenny and Ellie are laying on the floor, watching some movie.

Donna is stretched out on the couch with Soluna curled up in her legs.

Leah and Destiny are on the other couch sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"Hi Gemma." Donna says noticing me.

"Where's Bella?" I ask.

"Giving Abel a bath." Donna says pointing down the hall instead of the kitchen.

I nod and make my way down to the bathroom. The door is open a crack so I let myself in.

Bella is sitting next to the tub holding Abel as he splashes the little amount of water still in the tub.

"Hey." I say getting her attention.

Bella just looks up at me and smiles.

"Looks like he loves bath time as much as Jax use too." I say softly sitting down next to her.

"I've just been putting off getting him out since he is such a water baby." she says with a smile.

"You love my boys."

"Both of them are my heart." she says softly.

"Good. Thank you." I say softly.

Bella just looks at me with a knowing smile.

 _When it's time for Jax to step up as president, I'm glad he has the right woman standing with him._

* * *

 **Jax**

I sit on my bike drinking Jack straight out of the bottle.

Clay sits down on his bike next to mine.

I hold out the bottle, he takes it and takes a swig.

"What's going on with us?" Clay asks. "Why do you have this need to undermine everything I say?"

"I don't know. I looked up to you, man. When I was a kid...you and my pop were my heroes. I wanted a kutte, be just like both of you."

"Now?"

"I'm not trying to undermine you. Shit I call out is for the club."

Clay rubs a hand across his face.

"Time and place for that shit kid."

"I know. You got the experience. I guess part of me...I don't want my kid to lose his grandpa in a stupid call if I could make it better."

Clay smirks slightly, "I can deal with that."


	12. October 23rd

**October 23rd**

 **Jax**

In Bella's backyard, Happy put the finishing touches on her tattoo.

She hadn't wanted a full crow, instead, it was two crow feathers on the side of her foot, hanging off what looks like a leather cord wrapped around her ankle.

"I love the design." Donna says sitting down next to Bella.

"Leah made it." Bella says with a smirk looking over at the pool where Leah and Destiny are swimming with the kids.

"It's not a crow." ma states from where she is standing next to Clay. She has a smile on her face, so I know that she likes.

"It's crow feathers, ma. I like it." I tell her taking a drag off my smoke. "It's unique, just like my old lady."

"Damn straight." Bella says with a smirk.

* * *

 **October 29th**

 **Bella**

I place a couple of creepy tacos on plates for Kenny and Ellie while they finish sorting through their candy in the living room.

"We're going to head out." Leah says as she holds out her hand for Destiny to help her up from the floor, where Destiny had added the candy she had gotten during trick or treating.

"Have fun." Donna says putting on a movie for the kids to watch. She had already changed out of her costume while I had been making supper.

I place the kids' plates on the coffee table behind them. They had already drunk most of their black lemonade.

Scratching at the back door lets me know that Soluna was ready to come back in. She rushes by me and curls into a ball on the couch. I wasn't going to try taking off the harness, she had growled at Donna earlier when she had tried. I would wait until Jax got home so he could hold her while I take it off.

"Momma, why did you change?" Ellie asks looking up at Donna with a slight frown.

"Momma couldn't breathe baby girl." she says with a sigh.

"Hungry?" I ask her holding out a plate and glass of lemonade.

Donna nods taking both and sitting down on the opposite couch.

Instead of making myself a plate, I head to the bedroom to put on something comfortable. I grab a pair of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt that said ' _ **Mama Bear**_ ' across it.

I laugh softly when a pair of arms wrap around me once I finish changing.

"Have fun?" Jax asks before kissing the side of my neck.

"Yeah...you should have joined us." I say leaning back into him.

He just laughs as I turn to face him.

"You hungry?" I ask.

"Always." he says with a smirk. I move out of his arms when he tries to walk me to the bed and lead him back to the living room. Opie is sitting next to Donna, watching the movie with the kids.

"Want a plate?" I ask.

Opie nods. Jax follows me into the kitchen where I take his and Opie plates out of the microwave.

Jax shakes his head laughing as I pour the two of them a glass of lemonade.

"Have you eaten?" Jax asks taking his plate from me.

"About to make my plate." I tell him.

It only takes a few moments before we are sitting on the other couch, watching the movie with the kids as well.

* * *

 **November 7th**

The sound of whining wakes me.

I pull myself out of Jax's arms when Soluna gives a soft bark.

"We need a damn doggie door." Jax mutters as I grab a shirt off the floor. I had just reached the bedroom door when Abel starts crying over the monitor.

"I got 'im." Jax mutters getting out of the bed.

He picks up a pair of sweatpants off the floor to throw on. I leave the bedroom, Soluna right behind me. In the kitchen, I open the backdoor to let Soluna out.

Watching out the window, I start a pot of coffee and start getting things together for Abel's bottle.

"He's dry now." Jax says holding Abel as the two of them come into the kitchen.

"Bottle's almost ready." I tell him adding a few scoops of cereal to the formula.

He places Abel in his bouncy seat. Noticing Soluna at the door, he lets her in, leaving the door open and for a moment I can smell the scent of rain in the air.

I hand the bottle to Jax just as the phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" I say picking it, a little confused since I don't recognize the number.

" _Bella? It's Sue."_

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask grabbing two mugs of the cupboard.

" _I was wondering if you had plans to come back to Forks for the holiday."_

"I was debating about it. Still, need to convince a certain someone to come with me." I say glancing at Jax out of the corner of my eye.

 _Sue laughs softly, "I know that Leah was planning on coming with Destiny. I wanted to extend an invitation to you and Jax plus your dad and his family."_

My mouth drops open in slight shock.

"What's up?" Jax asks softly.

"Sue...I don't know what to say…"

" _I know that Charlie would love to see you and meet the men in your life. But I know this is your first Thanksgiving with your dad and brother. I thought this way it was two birds one stone. I already invited Charlie over, so even if you can't come he won't be alone."_

"I'll need to check with Gemma...this is Abel's first Thanksgiving."

" _Oh...I didn't think about that. It's just her and her husband, right?"_

"Yeah.." I tell her confused.

" _You know..it's been a long time since I've had a full table for the holidays. Why don't you extend the invitation to them as well."_

"Sue. That's a lot of people." I say honestly.

" _I miss cooking for a large number of people. Charlie and Seth will eat anything that I put on the table. It will be nice to have a full house."_

"I'll talk to everyone and get back to you. Sue...thank you."

" _Family is important to me, Bella. You helped my daughter when you didn't have too. You brought her back to the way she used to be."_

"That was Destiny."

" _Who she never would have met if not for you. I'll talk to you soon."_

"What's up?" Jax asks once I hang up.

"How would you feel about going to Forks for Thanksgiving?" I ask hopefully.

"Babe...I think ma would kill me and I know that Piney really wants to spend the holiday with both his kids." Jax states.

"I know, that's why Sue just invited all of us." I tell him.

"What?" he asks confused.

"You, me and Abel. Gemma and Clay. Piney. Opie, Donna, and the kids. She invited all of us to her place for Thanksgiving. It's Thanksgiving to us..it's kind of a family dinner to her, Leah and Seth." I tell him remembering last year that Charlie and I had Thanksgiving, just the two of us before heading up to La Push for a bonfire filled with old stories of the tribe.

"I don't know babe." Jax says frowning.

"Just think about." I ask.

* * *

 **Chibs**

 **November 8th**

I move so that I am standing behind Piney and Opie. The two of them are watching Bella and Jax for some reason.

"What's goin' on?" I ask.

Bella is clearly annoyed and Jax is just shaking his head.

"Bella's been trying to convince Jax to come with us to Forks for Thanksgiving." Piney says with a smirk.

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Charlie's girlfriend invited us to come up for Thanksgiving. Pop, Donna, the kids and I are planning on following Bella, Leah, and Destiny up. Jax, Abel, Gemma, and Clay are also invited." Opie tells me.

"The kid doesn't think the four of them should come." Piney states.

I just shake my head. Bella stands up, it's clear she's gone from annoyed to pissed.

"What's going on here?" Clay yells as he and Tig come into the clubhouse.

"Ask your stubborn son." Bella states moving to walk past everyone to leave.

"Hold on beautiful." I say grabbing her around the waist to keep her from leaving.

"Bella?" Clay asks looking at her clearly lost.

"It's nothing." Jax says quickly.

"Seriously...nothing?! Sue has invited all of us for Thanksgiving and you haven't even bothered to tell Gemma about it!" Bella yells at him.

Clay just laughs, shaking his head.

Jax rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly.

"Dammit, kid..are you really that nervous about meeting her other old man?" Clay asks.

"What?" Bella asks confused.

Jax rubs a hand down his face.

"You're nervous about meeting Charlie? Why?" she asks.

"Bella, he's the Chief of Police. You really think he wants his baby girl with me, a guy with a record, divorced with a kid." Jax states.

She laughs softly.

"What's funny?" Tig asks.

"Charlie doesn't care about your record. Hell, he had a record before he joined the academy. Being divorced, he's divorced as well with a kid. He wants to meet Abel so bad, he's excited about being a grandpa. Getting to know you, Piney and Opie...I talked to him about Sue's invitation. He asks for all of you to come as well." she says softly looking over at Jax, Piney, Opie, and Clay.

"Me and Gemma as well…" Clay asks a little surprised.

"Yeah, he even offered to pay for rooms at the motel since there isn't a lot of room at the house."

"We've been invited for Thanksgiving." Gemma says entering the Clubhouse.

"Shit." Jax mutters under his breath.

"And the week after, Charlie figured it would be good for us to get away from everything for a little while." Bella says with a shrug.

"Well..looks like you and the others are fending for yourselves, I'll be in Forks." Gemma states to Tig and me.

"Let Charlie and Sue know that all of us will be there." Jax says after a few moments of Gemma staring at him.

Bella just smiles at Gemma before launching herself at Jax.

"Thank you." I hear her whisper to him.

* * *

 **Nov 16th**

 **Leah**

I pull onto the lot and park next to Bella's jeep. Bella is kneeling on the ground in front of some of the guys taking a photo.

"Looks like everyone is here." Destiny says nodding to Donna as she gets out of the car.

"So, are you riding with someone or following us?" Kenny asks coming up to me as Destiny get close to Donna's car.

"How is everyone riding?" I ask.

"Pop is driving with Donna and the kids. Clay, Jax and I are riding our bikes. Bella is riding with Gemma and Abel in her jeep." Opie says coming up behind me.

"It would probably be better if we follow you guys. Destiny and I aren't staying as long as Bella, Jax, Gemma, and Clay." I tell them.

"Neither are we. I would love to stay longer but school." Donna says motioning to Ellie and Kenny.

I nod in understanding.

I walk over to the jeep where Bella and Gemma are putting stuff away.

"Where's Abel?" I ask not seeing him or his carrier.

Bella nods inside the jeep.

Abel is smiling around a binky up at everything from his car seat. Soluna is curled up next to the carrier.

"You following or riding with us?" Bella asks.

"Following, at least until Forks. Gonna head right to the house." I tell her.

"We ready?!" Clay calls out.

Piney, Donna and the kids are in their car. Jax, Clay, and Opie are on their bikes.

Destiny is sitting in our car waiting for me.

"Try to stay close!" Gemma calls out with a laugh as she and Bella get into the jeep.

I nod and get into the car.

"Ready?" I ask Destiny.

"As I'll ever be." she says with a small smile.

"Pop! Stay in contact!" Bella yells to Piney showing her phone.

* * *

 **Nov 18th**

 **Jax**

I pull to stop next to Clay and Opie. Ma had pulled into the driveway and Piney stopped behind her. I watched as Leah drove past us, honking her horn with a wave and smile.

I take a deep breath and get off my bike, moving to take Abel out of the jeep. Soluna instantly jumps out the moment the door is opened.

"Charlie is running a little behind but the house is unlocked." Bella says putting her phone into her back pocket as she gets out of the jeep.

"He keeps the doors unlocked?" Clay asks as he starts unloading out mine, Bella and Abel's stuff out of the jeep.

"No one is dumb enough to rob the Chief." Bella states with a smirk. "He called ahead to the motel and they have the keys to your rooms waiting at the main desk. It's the one we passed about three miles back."

Opie nods. "We'll head there check-in and come back."

"Hey old man..get our key too." Clay asks.

"No problem." Piney states. "Be back soon."

Taking Abel out of his car seat, I follow Bella inside the house.

"Where's your stuff going?" Clay asks.

"Upstairs first door on the right." Bella tells him.

"Nice place." ma says closing the front door behind us.

"Where's Soluna?" I ask not seeing her.

"Outback." Bella tells me. "I left the door open so she could come back in when she's ready."

I watch as she lays a blanket on the floor, throwing a few of Abel's toys onto the floor.

Ma takes Abel out of my arms and places him on the floor. Instantly he starts getting excited about being on his stomach.

"He went shopping. The fridge is full of food and Vitamin-R." Bella says coming out of the kitchen with two beer bottles, which she hands me and Clay.

"Vitamin-R?" Clay asks looking at the drink as he and ma sit down on the couch.

"Just try it." ma says slapping his thigh.

I lean against the wall, taking a drag off the drink. "Not bad."

Bella smiles sitting on the floor as Soluna makes her way inside.

Hearing the door behind me, it's everything in me not to go for my gun or knife.

"I see you got in okay." Charlie says as he enters. I watch as he takes out his gun and locks it in a safe near a recliner.

"Yeah." Bella says standing and hugging Charlie.

"Jackson. It's good to finally meet you." Charlie says holding out his hand to me.

"Jax." I say shaking his hand. "This is my mom, Gemma, and step-dad, Clay." I say turning him to ma and Clay.

"Glad you guys could make it." Charlie says as he shakes both of their hands.

"Pop went with Opie, Donna, and the kids to check-in. They should be back soon." Bella tells him.

Charlie nods as he sits down in the recliner. He is smiling down at Bella and Abel.

"Do you want to hold him?" Bella asks picking Abel up.

Charlie nods and after a few moments, Bella places Abel in his arms.

"Hey, little man…" Charlie says softly. "He's okay, right? I know that Bella told me he was doing good but was he okay with the drive?"

"He did fine. Slept a good amount of the drive and was happy go lucky unless he was hungry." ma states.

A knock changes whatever was going to be said. Bella moves around me to answer the door.

"Charlie...this is Piney, Opie, Donna, Ellie, and Kenny." Bella says leading the group of them into the living room.

Charlie stands, still holding Abel and shakes Piney's hand.

"Thank you." Charlie says.

"For what?" Piney asks.

"Allowing me to be in her life." Charlie says.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Piney says.

* * *

 **Nov 19th**

 **Charlie**

I wake up to my alarm just like normal.

I head downstairs to start a pot of coffee. I am a little shocked to see Bella and Jax in running attire.

"She convinced you to go running?" I ask noticing that a pot has already been made. I pour myself a cup.

"Says I need to enjoy the fresh air while I can." Jax says with a shake of his head.

Getting up at six in the morning to go for a run was even more proof that Jax is head over heels for Bella.

"Abel is still sleeping but if he wakes up before we get back could you give him a bottle? All the stuff is on the counter." Bella asks nodding behind me.

I nod and the two of them are off.

"The only good thing about that boy was getting her into running." I mutter under my breath thinking about Jacob.

Hopefully, no one on the rez would mention to Billy that Bella was home. If Billy knew then Jacob would know, and I wanted to keep that boy as far from Bella and her family as possible.

I move to the living room where Bella had set up the playpen for Abel, who was still fast asleep. I put on the TV hoping to find something to watch.

I am just starting to get into an old John Wayne movie when Abel starts whimpering. Getting up I take him out of the playpen.

"Hey little man, you hungry?" I ask bringing him into the kitchen. I do a quick check and he still seems to be dry.

Luckily I had gotten the bottle ready so all I had to add was the warm water. Keeping a good hold of Abel, I shake his bottle and start feeding him.

Unfortunately, I must have made the bottle too thick because the instant I get ready to burp him, he throws up the entire bottle, getting it all over the two of us.

"Shit..sorry kiddo. Been a while since I had to feed a little kid." I say placing him into the bouncy seat that Bells had set up last night.

Abel laughs, watching as a look through the diaper bag that I had brought into the kitchen earlier. Unfortunately, I could only find a diaper and his bath stuff, not something to change him into.

"You want a bath?" I asked not expecting an answer.

Abel giggles and reaches his hands up to me.

I move over to the sink, filling it with lukewarm water. I place his bath stuff on the counter and remove my flannel shirt.

* * *

 **Jax**

"Beat you." Bella says with a laugh as she reaches the front door before me.

"You are used to this place, I'm not." I say trying to catch my breath. She had taken me for a run through the woods. I was lucky that I didn't break my neck.

Bella laughs as she enters the house.

"We're back!" she yells.

"Kitchen!" Charlie yells.

I follow her into the kitchen planning on getting some water when I hear Abel laughing and splashing.

"Dad!" Bella laughs taking in the sight in front of us.

Charlie is standing there in his soaked jeans while Abel is splashing in the sink.

"Careful, the floor is soaked." Charlie says.

"I am so sorry. I should have told you to give him a bath in the tub. He is a water baby." Bella says trying to hide her smile.

"Anyone home?!" a voice calls from behind us.

"Charlie!" Leah says laughing.

"What happened in here?" a teen boy that looked related to Leah asked.

"Water baby strikes again." Destiny says softly coming into the room.

"Help." Charlie says.

"I'll get a towel." An older woman that I guess would be Leah's mom says seeing a towel at Charlie's feet.

"Can you grab a diaper and onesie for him? His bag is in my room. " Bella asks.

"You know Charlie, I think that you are supposed to wash the kid not the kitchen floor." Leah says with a grin.

"Last time I gave a sink bath was over twenty years ago. I think I have a good excuse for messing up." Charlie says with a grin as the older woman comes back into the kitchen.

"Here you go." She says handing the towel, diaper, and onesie to Bella.

Bella places the onesie and diaper on the table and moves to take Charlie's place at the sink.

"Did you soak grandpa, my little Padawan?" she asks softly as Abel smiles up at her.

Abel just smiles up at her as she drains what little water is left in the sink.

"Bella, his photos don't do him justice." The older woman says as she uses another towel to help Charlie dry off.

"What are your guys' plans for today?" Leah asks.

"Well, I was thinking of bringing Jax and Abel to First Beach. I think Opie, Donna, and the kids were planning on joining us." Bella says as she gets Abel dressed into his onesie.

"Piney, Gemma and Clay are coming over." Charlie states putting his flannel shirt back on.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask a little confused about why they had stopped by.

"We are on our way to do some shopping, thought we would stop by and see if there was anything in particular that you couldn't eat for dinner." The older woman asks.

"No allergies for any of us." I tell her.

"Do you think you could make those cheesy mashed potatoes. I want to start introducing different foods to little man here?" Bella asks as Abel leans into her.

"Sweet." The boy says with a grin.

"Seth asked for them too." Leah says with a grin.

"I'll add it to the list." Destiny says taking out a pad of paper that was in her back pocket.

"I think I have forgotten my manners. I'm Sue and this is Seth. It's Jackson, right?" Sue says holding out her hand.

"Jax." I say shaking her hand.

"We should shower and change." Bella says softly to me.

"I can watch him if you guys want to get out of those workout clothes." Charlie asks going over to Bella, holding out his hands for Abel. Bella hands him over. "The kid and I are going to see if we can find a game to watch." He says smiling at the others before heading into the living room.

"We are going to get going. We'll see all of you tomorrow around noon." Sue says with a smile as the four of them leave.

"I think we should conserve water and shower together." Bella says leaning up to kiss me.

"What about your dad?" I ask as she leads me up the stairs.

"I can be quiet. Can you?" she asks with a smirk.


End file.
